The Last Dragon Master
by UTOPIAN ANGEL
Summary: Five years ago, there were three dragon masters, they lived together and looked after one another. One day, their home was attacked and the eldest of the three was killed. The two remaining dragon masters sought to avenge their fallen comrade, but in the process the youngest of the two fell to the dark side. The other, she killed. Little did she know, he had an ace up his sleeve.
1. -Prologue-

**Okay they didn't let me put the full summary so imma put it here:**

Five years ago, there were three dragon masters, they lived together and looked after one another. They were content with life. One day, their home was attacked and the eldest of the three was killed. The two remaining dragon masters sought to avenge their fallen comrade, but in the process the youngest of the two was taken. Months later, the remaining dragon master was attacked and killed; by the younger dragon master who had joined the dark side. She proclaimed herself as the only dragon master and killed anyone that disagreed. But little did she know, her older comrade had an ace up his sleeve...

Five years ago, my life changed. Before all this, I believed that I was created with one purpose, to become a dragon master. A tamer of any dragon type Pokemon, just like the man that had mentored me then. But now, I have another purpose, the region I once called home has been firmly grasped in the hands of the enemy.

Four years ago, I did as I was told and ran away from the fight.

The fight my mentor never finished.

But now I'm about to continue the fight.

And as the Last Dragon Master, I intend to finish it.

 **I have this one all planned out so I know how it's gonna end already. Let's hope I just don't lose inspiration! It's been edited since last time so please tell me what you think**!

Johto. Iris never missed anything more than the region her family once called home. She missed How goldenrod city would be bustling with tourists, how the bell tower would stand tall over trees of many colors, how the indigo plateau would always be packed with people waiting to challenge the elite 4 and the champion. In all honesty, it sounded too good to be true, compared to now, that sounds like heaven. But now, Johto has fallen into the hands of the enemy. It happened five years ago. ..

"This region is falling apart-" she said while pacing.

"Clair-"

"-it's all that stupid Giovanni's fault-"

"Clair-"

"-why didn't those kids in Kanto just finish him off? It's not hard-"

"CLAIR!" She flinched at the sudden boom of her cousin's voice, but quickly regained her composure and glared at him.

"What Lance? What is it?" She snapped.

"You need to calm down-"

"Calm down?!," she yelled, "Lance they started to execute those who refused to join them!" Lance's crimson red eyes widened.

"That's why Lorelei was found dead" he mumbled. "Who's left?"

"Well Falkner, Morty, Whitney and Eusine were all executed." She stated flatly. Clair stroked her Dragonair that had taken to draping itself on her shoulders. "We should gather everyone here and storm their stronghold."

"Isn't that a little reckless? and where even is their stronghold?"

"Goldenrod's radio tower. And do you have a better idea?" He scratched at his head for a counter but could not come up with anything.

"That's what I thought. Call your Elite four. I'll call the remaining gym leaders." Clair said.

Once everyone had gathered at Blackthorn city gym, Lance and Clair began to tell them the plan. After some additions to the plan, everyone was at an agreement.

"Clair where is grandfather?" Lance asked her while everyone was talking with each other.

"He should be at the dragons den, I'll check on him." She replied as she walked out of the gym.

"Hey, Lance! We have a little spy here!" Chuck said holding onto a small girl with thick violet hair.

"Let me go!" She yelled but was drowned out by the noise of everyone else.

"Chuck she's a kid, she most likely won't kill you," He replied, "give her to me." Chuck let go of the small girl and returned to flirting with the female gym leaders. Lance turned towards the girl. "Iris, what are you doing here?"

"I want to help fight team rocket!" Iris said enthusiastically. Lance smiled at her.

"Iris as much as I would love to have you help, you're too young. I don't want to see you get hurt. Sorry, but the answer is no. And how do you even know about everything?"

"Um... I was.."

"Lance!" A voice called.

"You got lucky this time iris," he smirked. Lance went to see who was calling him as Iris had left the gym to her home in the city.

The next day, Filled with fury, they (along with the remaining gym leaders and elite 4) stormed the team rocket base. Little did anyone know, a small girl with her horse was following them from the shadows. The leaders of Johto showed just as much mercy as team rocket did. The dragon Pokemon sensed their master's rage and fought gallantly against anyone stupid enough to cross their path. That's when it all went downhill. They had all reached where the man in charge stood proudly, staring down at his new hierarchy. Iris remembers the words he said so clearly.

"Well what a surprise, the descendants of that old loon," he said coldly. Iris had recognized the man standing at the top and stifled a gasp. Her friend's father was behind all this?! "The dragon elder was ten times the man you are" Clair roared.

"Well if that's the case then how was it easy for me to kill him?" Giovanni said pridefully. Clair had had enough and unleashed her wrath. It took everyone by surprise that one: she did that. And two, he was unscathed. As the dust from Clair's attack cleared, they had seen why. Standing there was a white and purple Pokemon, it's tail glowing as it had used protect. (I hate this move.) Giovanni snapped his fingers and the Pokemon complied, sending away everyone, except for Lance and Clair (and unbeknownst to him, Iris)

"Wha-? How is this even possible?!" Clair had screamed. Giovanni had chuckled at Clair's rage as if it were nothing. He nodded at the mysterious purple and white once Pokemon once and it attacked the two dragon masters. Had Lance not acted so quickly, they would both be dead by now. Standing proudly in front of his partner was a Dragonite.

"You're not the only one with a Pokemon who knows protect" Lance smirked, "now, Dragon Rage!" Lance's Dragonite took no hesitation in delivering the blow to this man and his Pokemon. Clair had sent out her strongest as well, her kingdra (her kingdra is a freaking devil) Giovanni stared at the two dragon Pokemon in front of him for a second before commanding.

"Mewtwo, psychic!" Clair's Kingdra had sped out of the way of the incoming shock. Dragonite was not as lucky. However, he withstood the psychic attack.

"Kingdra use dragon breath!" Clair had commanded the water dragon. Lance had looked at his Dragonite and nodded.** Both Pokemon had proceeded to attack the Mewtwo, only for Mewtwo to teleport out of the way at the last second. Clair growled in frustration. Lance returned his Dragonite, which shocked both Clair and Giovanni. In its place, he sent out his aerodactyl. Lance and Clair exchanged glances as she caught into the idea. "Kingdra, smokescreen now!" She ordered. The room filled up with so much smoke that Iris could no longer see the battle.

"Now Aero!" Lance yelled. The aerodactyl flew above the smoke and charged, at full speed, at Mewtwo; delivering a rather large hyper beam. Mewtwo, unfortunately, didn't see this coming and got hit with the hyper beam, severely weakening it.

They almost had defeated it when Giovanni had said: "you know where to aim." At an instant, Mewtwo changed targets. Instead if attacking the two Pokemon, the psychic type beast attacked Clair.

"No!" Lance had screamed as she went flying into the wall. Iris let out a small gasp which thankfully went unnoticed. Kingdra let out a howl in concern for her master.

"If you value your cousins' life, You will surrender and stand down." Giovanni had said. Lance looked back at where his cousin was sprawled on the ground, unconscious but alive. As much as Lance had tried to stay calm, unlike his temperamental cousin, he could not take it anymore. He released all 6 members of his team.

"As long as I'm still breathing, I will NEVER surrender to the likes of you" he roared, "attack!" He commanded his dragons. All 6 dragons were attacking, feeding off the aura of rage Lance was giving off. They were winning, once again they had the upper Hand. Iris watched in awe as her mentor took on the psychic monstrosity they made. She was hopeful that they would succeed, that they would eradicate the plague upon their region. The psychic Pokemon was weakened greatly, it had slowed down and Lance had shown no sign of stopping. "Aero, finish it with a crunch" Lance commanded out loud. Lance smirked at his victory against the beast and then thanked his dragons for all they had done before returning them to their pokeballs. Lance had turned to face Giovanni, only to find the man had fled. With Clair. He walked over to where Clair had once lied and searched for something, anything that would help him find his cousin. That's when he had found the note. After reading, his fists clenched as he threw the note in pure rage and stomped off. Iris slipped out from behind the column and picked up the note.

I hoped you enjoyed my distraction, three-headed dragon. But it seems I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. But don't worry, I will be back, and I won't just be taking a gym leader next time.

-G.

Only 6 months later, they had struck again. Lance, with those that remained, once again attacked their base. When he had reached the observation deck, he saw her. Clair stood proudly at Giovanni's side. He broke her. Instead of Giovanni fighting Lance, Clair had challenged him. It was a family vs family. Clair had one advantage over Lance, she knew his weaknesses. She froze the entire place with her Dragonair ice beam. Even the champion was stuck. But that didn't stop him from trying. Iris watched as Lance had managed to free himself and his Dragonite from the ice sheet covering the floor. Dragonite flew up to attack when Clair pulled the last thing anyone excepted, a gun. She started shooting.

"Dragonite be careful!" Lance said in concern, "Clair what's wrong with you?!" Clair ignored him as Giovanni chuckled.

"Like my new puppet Lance?" He sneered, "she was a tough one but we eventually got through to her. Now Clair finish him!" He ordered her. That's when, instead of using her Pokemon, she attacked him physically. Lance has not expected this. Like at all. And was thrown off for a second too long. That second was his downfall. She ran him through a blade. "NO!" Iris yelled. Lance turned where she was just as the last of his soul left and he collapsed. his eyes once filled with a fiery passion were now dull and lifeless. Giovanni turned to where Lance had been looking before he died But saw nothing. Clair then took the fallen champion's cloak, a symbol that once represented peace and authority, and wore it herself before leaving with Giovanni. Once the coast was clear, Iris ran to where Lance was lying.

"Nononononononononono" Tears were now flooding Iris's eyes as Dragonite descended from the air and stared at his master. He hugged Iris and flew her off, obeying his master's final order. And just like that, Johto had fallen. The gym leaders were nowhere to be found, the elite 4 had surrendered to Clair, who had become the new champion. And team rocket had Johto for themselves.

Five years later, Iris POV

"Kingdra hydro cannon!" I Commanded.

"Dodge haxourus, and use dragon claw!" Drayden commanded his haxourus. Kingdra knew the drill. Dragon claw was that Haxourus' signature move, I'd know; I have one too. Kingdra jumped up and launched another hydro cannon from above. It was enough to disorient haxourus. "Now Kingdra finish it with ice beam!" Kingdra was able to knock out Haxourus, the last of Drayden's overpowered team.

"Well Iris, I'll be damned. You actually managed to beat me, and with only two members of your team fainting." He handed me a cloak.

"Most people who become masters at the village of dragons end up with one of these. I know that Blackthorn was your home so I had one brought here for you" Drayden told me. "Congratulations Iris, you now are an official dragon master. Not to mention the last one from the village."

"Thank you Drayden, for everything," I told him as I hugged him.

"You've earned it" he smiled at me as I was leaving. (At least I think he did. It's hard to tell with that mustache of his). I walk down the familiar path to the Pokemon center to heal up my team.

"Iris!" A voice called out. I turned to see my best friend Bianca running towards me. She squishes me in a hug. "I heard the news and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on becoming a certified dragon master!"

"Thanks, Bianca, I just wish he was here to see this" Sympathy passes over her face.

"Iris we both know he's sitting up there cheering for you, he's proud of you Iris, trust me he's so so proud"

"Okay" I hug her as she bids me farewell (most likely to go on a date with Cheren again.) After healing them, I call out my Pokemon; The same Dragonite that stayed with me since Lance was killed years ago.

"Dragonite, are you ready?" She nodded, "come on let's fly, we have a champion to dethrone. To Johto!" My Dragonite took to the skies. I'm coming for you Clair, you and Giovanni are going to pay for what you did to Lance and the elder.

 **** those of you who don't know (or have yet to read the manga) Lance has the ability to communicate with any Pokemon and order them telepathically. Giovanni and Yellow have a similar ability (I think) but it happens because they were raised in the Viridian forest.**


	2. -Chapter 1-

**HELLO! thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, it really means alot to me :) also thanks Itswill56 for the idea of getting a beta reader! with that out of the way, heres the next chapter!**

As I flew over the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions, I was a bit drawn to the eerie, silence that captivated the regions at night. Lance had told me about these regions, their champions, Steven and Cynthia, were even more brutal than he was. It brought my mind back to Johto and how brutal the champion was now. Apparently, nobody has survived against her. Trainers included, once all their Pokemon were down, Clair would run a blade through them and take their Pokemon. I landed on the ground on the edge of Hoenn to let Dragonite rest up a bit before flying over Kanto and to Johto.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Great, just what I needed, people. I turned to see a man wearing all black with what I assumed is an artists hat. What was sending alarms at me was the bloody red R plastered on his shirt.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! That is a very dangerous creature! They're illegal here! Surrender it or face consequences." He demanded as he brandished a sword. It was shaped as an arc and was obsidian black color, good for blending into the night.

"First of all, we are in Hoenn, team rocket does not own Hoenn. And secondly, my dragons stay with me no matter where I am. So the answer is no." I smirked.

"Fine then. Have it your way" he said as he charged at me with the sword. I returned Dragonite to his ball (much to his protest) to avoid him getting injured, I ducked his charge and his blade was stuck in the tree I had just been by. He groaned in frustration as he struggled to pull his sword from the tree.

"Ah screw it!" He rebuked as he tackled me. He pulled out a pocketknife and tried to stab me but I was keeping his hand firmly in place.

"How many blades do you have on you?" I asked the grunt.

"As many as I need to make sure Pokemon trainers like you don't see the light of day," he sneered as he pushed harder. It was like arm wrestling at this point, sometimes he'd get close only for me to push back harder.

"You're tough for a girl" he stated.

"Isn't your second in command a girl? Clair right?"

"Yea, but firm what I hear is that the boss has her wrapped around his finger like that cloak she stole-"

"Samurott ice beam!" A familiar voice called. The grunt on top of me stared wide-eyed as his entire body became encased in ice. I let go of the grunt before the ice could spread onto me and rolled out from underneath him as he was completely covered in ice. I looked at who ordered the ice beam only to regret it, as Black was now glaring at me; fuming red.

"Oh sure, just leave Unova, no message or anything like that. Disappear and leave me wondering all day where the heck you went!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry okay!" I relented, "I swear I was gonna call you and tell you to prevent this from happening"

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "So where exactly are we headed right now?"

"We? I didn't know you were French"

"Iris you've known me for nearly two years now, you obviously don't think I'm gonna let you do this by yourself. Plus, your one of my best friends and friends stick together no matter what" I internally debate bringing him, I mean it's gonna be dangerous, and he already went through enough last year with that whole team plasma thing (it's so stupid.) But it's not like he's gonna go home willingly.

"Fine, you can come. But if you die, I'm not explaining this to White, or your mom" He winced at the mention of White. I don't blame him, she's scary when she's mad.

"Okay deal, now where are we?" He asked me. I pull out my map, "We are on the outskirts of Hoenn which is why he should not be here" I walked towards the dark forest in front of me.

"Wait what do you mean that he shouldn't be here," he asked as he followed me.

"The R on his shirt is a symbol, Team Rockets symbol"

"Team Rocket?"

"Johto's version of Team Plasma but different guys and no castle"

"No castle? I'm out of here" he sniggered. I playfully rolled my eyes. We walked for what seemed like forever in silence until we got to a rather fancy building. Black and I exchanged looks before going inside. This was a league building! I realized. The guards everywhere and the machine in the back of the room made it obvious. We both walk over to Nurse Joy and asked her to heal our Pokemon. Just then another kid comes storming in and pushes me out of the way.

"Hey!" I glared at the kid. He ignores me and asks nurse joy to heal his Pokemon then goes and sits down. As I'm brushing myself off, Black storms over to the kid that shoved me.

"Hey idiot, aren't you gonna apologize?" He scolded the kid. The kid looks at black with glinting yellow eyes, filled with tears threatening to spill. I walk over to the both of them, "Black I know what he did was rude but sheesh did you have to make him cry?"

"He didn't do anything," the kid mumbled, "it's not of your concern, so go away" he buried his head into his lap. We had decided to leave him be and wait for our own Pokemon. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy had called us and told us that our Pokemon are okay and returned them. As we are walking out of the center, my mind goes back to that kid Black was scolding, did team rocket do something to him as well? Were they here already? Once we were away from people, I released my Dragonite and Kingdra. Dragonite glared at me, and then at Black.

"I know you're mad but I didn't want to get you hurt" I stated, "I'm sorry" Dragonite let out a huff which I'm assuming means "fine but next time I'm fighting." I returned Dragonite to his ball before anyone could see him.

"That Dragonite of yours is really intimidating."

"He gets it from his trainer" I replied.

"Iris, you're as intimidating as a Skitty" Black smirked, "so where even are we?" I pulled out my pokenav.

"Still at the outskirts of Hoenn, Ever Grande city to be exact." Black's eyes widened.

"That's where the Hoenn league is!" Black babbled, "Do you think I could challenge the league? Maybe even beat Champion Steven?"

I put my pokenav back in my bag and stuffed my cloak there as well, not wanting to ruin my one piece of home.

"You know you still have to get through the gyms here right?" I told him.

"Crap forgot about the gyms, I was always Fighting those Sages," he said (mainly to himself). Kingdra jumped happily into the waterfall and called for me. I climbed on Kingdra as Black pulled out his Braviary.

"Race you to the bottom?" Black smiled. I donned an even wider smile.

"You're on."

\--on the route river--

The river looked so pretty during the night, the moonlight reflecting off the water makes it even more majestic. The only thing was, it's barren. Literally, no wild Pokemon were here at all, we haven't even been challenged by a trainer here.

"Hey Black?" I called me.

"Yeah?" He answered

"Does something seem off? I mean we haven't been challenged once"

"Huh, you're right. Maybe they know how much power we have"

"Yeah sure-" I never got to finish that sentence before it came and pulled me under, a tentacruel. The only thing was, it didn't look too happy; like that red Gyarados at the lake of rage all those years ago. With its 8 tentacles, it wrapped me and Kingdra, poisoning her. I struggled to reach for a Pokeball in my pocket, and after much struggling, I grabbed the ball and released my other Pokemon; the first one I caught in Unova, A haxourus. He used dragon claw without even being told to on the tentacles of the tentacruel which released me. Losing oxygen, I quickly make my way over to the poisoned Kingdra and begin to free her as she continued to blast the squid Pokemon with dragon pulses. Haxourus finishes the tentacruel off and I returned him to his ball before making my way up to the surface with Kingdra in my arms. I gasp for air as Black flies down to meet me.

"Iris! What happened?! One second you're right below me then the next thing I know is you're completely gone!"

"A tentacruel pulled me under" I explained, "can we go somewhere I can dry off? This water is freezing and Kingdra is poisoned." I pulled Kingdras ball and returned her, whispering an apology.

"Okay let's go, there's an island over there we could stop at" He starts flying towards the island when he realized that I'm still in the water.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." He nodded at his Braviary and it swooped down and picked me up like I'm its prey.

"BLACK THIS IS NOT HOW YOU FLY" I screamed.

"Are you kidding?! I love this! If you wanna see bad flying then take a ride with White" he laughed. After a petrifying journey above the waters in the claws of a Braviary, we finally reach the island. Thankfully flying at high speed dried me (and my stuff) off but that was still horrifying.

"Next time, we're switching" I grumbled, "find something to start a fire on while I heal up Kingdra?" I asked him. He nodded and wandered somewhere on the island. Once Kingdra was healed and now resting, I started exploring the island (and looking for Black). found a cave and walked in. There were many machines, all caked in a layer of dust. I couldn't see much in the darkness of the cave so I winded up tripping. What a wonderful way to start off my adventure. I thought as I pick up what I tripped on. It was a journal, all old and dusty but it had a lot of writing so I placed it in my bag before walking out of the cave and continuing my search for firewood. After much searching, I found a wooden sign, Cinnabar city it read. This didn't seem like a city, everything was in ashes. I pulled the sign out of the ground and walked over to where Black was staring up at the stars while my Kingdra was napping beside him.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Rude much," I mumbled, "where did you go?" I inquired while sitting by the now lit fire and throwing the wood into it.

"I fell down a small cliff, and I had to climb back myself since my bag was here"

"Leave it to you to forget your team"

"Oh shut up" he rolled his eyes. We sat in silence, each lost in thought.

"Hey, Iris? I don't mean to probe but why are you headed to Kanto?

"I'm not headed to Kanto, I'm going to Johto, it's where I'm from," I answered.

"Wait what?!" He exclaimed. I sighed and explained everything to Black while he just stared at me, absorbing each detail I mentioned.

"I was legit not expecting any of that, I thought that you found a rare dragon that you just had to have or something. I didn't know you were fighting an evil team that killed your family, nonetheless, the three-headed dragon himself!"

"He's the closest to a family I ever had. So now you know why I'm here, doing this" I told him.

"I am with you every step of the way. Let's show these sons of bit-" I glared at him "-bits of crazies who's the actual master!" He corrected himself.

"Thank you, Black, it means a lot," I told him, "but we should get some rest, we have a long way to Johto"

"Fine," he huffed, "goodnight" he turned over on his side and after a few minutes, soft snores could be heard. I laid down on the sand staring at the fire when my mind remembered. The journal. I pulled it out and started reading.

June 27th

Day 1

 _ **The test subject has just been brought to the lab. The gym leader here doesn't even know what's going on below him. We have been given the orders to begin testing immediately.**_ I flipped through the pages, each detailing the failure of the tests, which each resulted in a ditto being created. Until one page caught my eye.

August 11th

 _ **Due to the amount of stress that I have (apparently) I have been transferred to work on another project. This one is all the way in Blackthorn city. In Johto. Why does life confound me so? They better pay for the trip. This project is to force evolve the weak Magikarp of the lake of rage. It is also to distract the elite four and that gosh darn traitor. I honestly cannot stand him. He was one of our strongest commanders and it turns out he wasn't with us to begin with. Thats called hypocrisy.**_ Forced evolution? My thoughts were cut short as I heard movement behind me. I placed the journal back in my bag and checked behind me and all around me. After I believed I was safe, I returned to my place by the dying fire and tried to fall asleep. But that was my belief, not my reality. Little did I know, I wasn't safe at all.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please be sure to comment and tell me what you think!** **See you all next update!**


	3. -Chapter 2-

**This was originally going to be posted tomorrow but i will be lacking wifi for the day. Also,** **I'm seeing that there are people that are enjoying the story so far! So this next chapter is for you special individuals. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Also one more thing! This is not going to just be centered around Iris. OH NO, I have another plot that's going to play a crucial role in the story later on. Now... Let's GET CREATIVE**

It's all my fault. This is all my fault. I'm so stupid! How could I not see this coming?! I'm such an idiot. I knew I should have gone after him instead of running away and crying. And now, because of my cowardice, my dad took over the Johto and killed someone who did not deserve it.

"Fera fera?" My feraligatr looked at me questionably. I patted him on the head.

"It's nothing Feraligatr," I replied looking over the coast of Whirl Islands, the only place that my father' stupid team has not touched. So it is now where I reside, waiting and planning how to strike back. But until then, I train here.

"You're not talking to yourself again are you Silver?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not a lunatic. Feraligatr was just confused, Crystal, sheesh." I replied. Yeah, I picked up my friends' girlfriend. Honestly I still don't know how me walking into Elm's lab led to me saving her sorry behind from Team Rocket. Thankfully he's 'occupied' or else he would be after my head.

"Sure, I've caught you before you know," she said coolly.

"Whatever Crystal," I told her, "are you still up to spar?"

"I never turn down a challenge," she said throwing out a Pokeball, "Go Meganium!"

"Hm, starting like we used to huh Crystal?" I smirked, "Go Weavile!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" She yelled.

"Icy wind, quick!" I barked at my Weavile. Both of our partners complied but mine was faster, stirring up a thick wind which Meganium couldn't see through.

"Oh, dear Arceus " Crystal groaned, "try to use frenzy plant!" Her poor Meganium used frenzy plant alright, but due to the wind, the attack blew right back at her face, taking over half its own health. I failed at suppressing the small laugh inside me.

"Okay Weavile, finish her with faint attack " I ordered. Her Meganium slumped to the ground defeated.

"You do know Meganium is a male right?" She asked as she returned the fainted Pokemon to its ball.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah he is, that's why he's always glaring at you when you say 'her' or 'she' " she stated.

"Oh, my bad" bad is all I seem to be good at doing.

"Sil, why the long face? You're not thinking about he-who-should-not-be-named are you?"

"No, I'm not thinking of Voldemort" I snapped. (He spoke the cursed name. Quick pull out your wands!)

"You know who I'm referring to" she plopped down next to me on the sand and stared into the sunrise.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid back then if I had gone after him-"

"-you wouldn't be alive right now" she finished for me.

"I can totally take him on, even back then I was stronger than him. He lost to two ten-year-olds for Arceus' sake!" I exclaimed.

"Keep a humble head, Silver, in case you forgot, you also lost to two 14-year-olds then, Gold and myself" she chimed in. I rolled my eyes, I'm the one that lacks humility. Sure. I stared at the multi-colored sky, the sun slowly peaking from the edge of the water.

"Do you think they found any gym leaders yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I really doubt it, I mean they haven't even found Whitney. And she's a crybaby with a-"

"Sorry to interrupt but what in the distortion world is that?"

I stared back into the water in horror. The sun was moving. Not like sunrise, like in zigzags. Crystal noticed too and ran for her bag, looking for her binoculars probably. And some Dumbbells were trying to attack it and bring it down, but from the small shadow, I could tell someone has succeeded in making it on to the sun (and not dying.)

"Silver, that's not the sun, that's a Pokemon! And it's headed this way!" She screamed. I took the binoculars from Crystal and took a look for herself. The firey Pokemon was, in fact, flying right toward the island and that person on it was not trying to tame it, it looked as if she owned it. Instinctively, I pulled out feraligatr and ordered him to use hydro pump the second it's above us. Almost there...

"Now!" I hollered. Feraligatr blasted hydro pump which was even more powerful considering we're surrounded by water. The firey Pokemon roared and fell onto one of the caves. "Alright feraligatr!" I high fived him before returning him to his ball.

"Come on Silver! Let's check it out! Maybe it's a rocket grunt, and we can get info from her!" At that, I took off sprinting through the dark caves I've been calling home for two years. Crystal was far ahead of me because she flew on her Xatu through the cave. When I got out of the cave, my eyes were wide in shock. Lying there was a large white Pokemon, I didn't expect to be this huge! It looked so small in the sky (but then again we mistook it for the sun.) I'm sure it could be mistaken for an angel if its tail didn't look like a flaming cannon. After getting over the initial shock of its size, I went to help Crystal, who was helping the now unconscious rider out from the debris.

"Silver I think we killed them," she said worriedly.

"Let's hope not," I replied as I sent out my feraligatr, "I know I use you too much but could you help us dig this person out?" Feraligatr nodded and began to help us dig them out. After the rider was freed, I went to work looking for their bag.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked.

"Looking for this kid's bag. Hopefully, we can find a Pokeball, for this beast"

"Hey don't call it a beast!" Crystal scolded.

"You just called the beast and it! I think yours is worse" I snapped.

"Fine, I'll just see if I can find it on the Pokedex and then we can call it by its name." She stomped back in the direction of her bag. I took a glance at the rider, her long, messy green hair was tied back in a ponytail and her outfit (of a white shirt and khakis) was now caked in dust and debris. While I continued my search, I found a black and white hat (which looked oddly like the one that Red always wears.) I presumed it was hers and placed it by her resting body. Crystal came running back with her bag and pulled out her dex to scan this Pokemon.

"Huh, it said it's not registered on here!" She gasped.

"Maybe yours is defective," I replied pulling out mine and scanning it, "or maybe not." The same error message appeared on my screen. "We could just find this kids bag and check their Pokedex, it must have fallen on the island. Maybe they got it"

"Ugh, fine" Crystal rolled her eyes and began searching for this trainer's bag. By mid-afternoon, we were both exhausted and had found nothing.

"This is impossible!" I groaned, "we've searched all over this damn island and haven't found anything!"

"Calm down, would you? Whining won't do you any good. Maybe we should just wait till the rider wakes up" Crystal suggested.

"Ugh okay, " I sighed in defeat. Then an idea struck me, "you wouldn't happen to have any revives on you?"

"Yeah, I took over a hundred before we left Olivine city. Why?" She passed me a revive and I walked over to the Pokemon, then fed it the revive. Instantly, it's blue eyes snapped open and the beast let out a roar that probably even Clair could hear. The beast looked down on me in a way that either said I'm better than you or I'm gonna kill you, I'm hoping for the former. It was about to cook me alive when a barrier came over me. I turned to see Crystal with her Xatu out, using protect.

"If I had known you were gonna wake it up, I would not have given you the revive" she hissed.

"I didn't think it would attack me!" I yelled exasperated.

"Whatever, just get feraligatr to water it down again"

"Okay, sheesh" I reached for his Pokeball. Which wasn't there. Great. "I can't find his ball!" I yelled through the barrier.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at me, "how do you lose a Pokemon!?"

"He's not lost, just not here!"

"Oh, sur-"

"Reshiram!" A third voice called out, "leave them be" The beast or Reshiram as it was called, growled in protest. "Reshiram please" the voice continued. Reshiram huffed, then complied. "Thank you"

"Oh hey, you're alive!" Crystal blurted. I turned to see that the rider was now up and walking over to us. From the voice, I am now realizing that she isn't even a she, this is a guy, just with rather long hair.

"Um, yeah I am. Mind telling me where am I and who are you two?" He prodded.

"You first" I snapped.

"I suppose that's logical since I crashed into your home. My name is N" he said.

"Wait as in the letter?" Crystal hypothesized, "do you have siblings named a-m?"

"No, I do not. And you two are?"

"I'm Crystal and this is Silver" she shook hands with him, "also, your Pokemon isn't even on the Dex. How come?"

"May I see it?" He asked. Crystal handed N her Pokedex while a look of disgust crossed his face briefly, "Reshiram is a Legendary Pokemon, and from what this contraption is showing me, I don't believe it shows legendaries." he explained, "also would this Pokeball belong to any of you?" In his hand was Feraligatr's Pokeball, and he looked disgusted by the ball. Maybe he's a clean freak.

"Ooh", we both said in unison. "And yeah, the Pokeball is mine" I replied.

"She's a dragon-fire type by the way" Dragon. There are only a few select people who are allowed dragon types nowadays.

"Your part of them aren't you, N?" I glowered. Crystal instantly realizes what I'm getting at while shock spreads across N's face.

"Who's them?" He had asked, getting slightly nervous.

"Who else?" I said while tackling him, "I'm gonna ask a question and you'll answer. If not, there will be consequences, got it?"

"Silver if he has a dragon you don't think Clair-" Crystal started.

"Would have been the one to give him this dragon? To send him here to receive her bosses long lost son?"

"Wait what are you talking about?" N asked.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Now first question, Who sent you?" I demanded.

"What?"

"Don't make me force you"

"But I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't know what happened after the castle fell, I had left by then!" He spluttered.

"Wait what?" Crystal said, "team rocket doesn't own a castle, not even Giovanni is that rich" I flinched at the name of my father.

"Okay, there's been a miscommunication" N stated, "I have no idea who the heck is Clair or Giovanni. And there's another organization besides team plasma?"

"What in the distortion world is team plasma?" I asked while slowly getting off of N. He takes a deep breath before beginning.

"It's an organization that was originally bent on separating Pokemon from humans. Well, that's what it was supposed to be, after all, I was the king of it. My stepfather helped me get Reshiram and inspired me to pursue the truth that Pokemon were more powerful than humans. He would show me how humans often abused and mistreated their so-called 'partners'. He also helped me obtain a high status among all of Unova. The only thing left to seal the world's fate was to defeat two trainers that kept interfering with our plans, Black and White. But their bond with their Pokemon was so strong, it overwhelmed me and I was defeated. That's when my stepfather's true agenda was revealed. He was going to take over the world and become the only Pokemon trainer. Black and White defeated him as well and he ran off. After all of that, I decided to travel and see if people were more like those two trainers." He finished.

"Hm, so your dad was an evil psycho too?" Crystal contended, "while that's rather messed up how he manipulated you, it's not something I have heard before"

"Wait too? What do you mean by that?" He probed, trying to change the focus. Unfortunately, it worked as Crystal was now prodding me on to tell him what Team rocket is all about. I sighed in defeat as I explained myself, team rocket, and that piece of trash I call a father.

"Wow, Ghetsis was crazy, but this Giovanni actually succeeded? And nobody tried to stop him?" N said, astounded.

"We did, with our other friend Gold. But we weren't enough," Crystal answered.

"Then we'll try again"

"What?" We said in unison.

"Black and White were strong not because of their level advantage but because of the bond they had with their Pokemon and each other. This Clair woman, is lacking that bond and would threrfore not be able to take on three of us at once, especially since Reshiram is effective to her Pokemon. And maybe there are others trying to stop her as well. We could Dethrone Clair and make her see the error of her ways," he explained, "and if Clair is really killing her Challenger and their Pokemon, then I have to stop it. I will not let selfish humans make Pokemon suffer."

"Hold on that might just work," Crystal said, "all we would have to do is find where your dad is, If he isn't at the league, and then we can take out Team Rocket. Just like Red did"

"How many more people are named after a color," N asked.

"So are you in?"

For the first time in a while, I smiled a genuine smile; "let's do this"

 **Longest chapter yet! *high fives self* but I decided on adding Silver, Crystal, and N because I have a headcanon that Silver and N would relate due to both of their dads being weirdos and originally Crystal was gonna be Whitney but Idk her much. Except that she's a baby.**


	4. -Chapter 3-

**Oh I almost forgot.** **The ages of the character are as follows: Kanto dexholders: 19, Johto:18, Hoenn: 17, Sinnoh: 16, Unova: 15 I just put the other dexholders as a basis. That doesn't mean they're all gonna be in the story**.

 **Iris**

I shook Black awake as sun started to rise.

"Iris, I'm going to kill you of you wake me up at dawn again" he said groggily As he reached for his hat.

"I heard something, coming from the cave," I replied.

"Maybe you're just hearing things, did you even sleep at all?" He sat up and turned to see if Kingdra was okay.

"A tiny bit but I'm not messing with you, I heard something" Black sighed, mourning the sleep that he lost.

"Then let's go see what's there." He pulled out Samurott and motioned it to follow him. We both went into the cave that I had found the journal in. Black looked rather creeped out at the sight of this place. We started searching the cave for the source of the noise. As we searched, Black found a folder and started flipping through it.

"Pokemon genetic testing; subject 1" He read aloud, "Dang if N got word of this, he would burn this place to the ground"

"Well let's wait on telling him"

"That's if White can find him" he sighed. So that's where White went. I honestly thought that she was gonna take alder's place. She could destroy everyone with her team.

"Earth to Iris," Black called from the other side of the cave, "I think I found what was causing the noise" I walked over to see Black standing face to face with a Pokemon, with a curved purple glowing tail. It held a spoon shaped staff (which was aimed at Black's throat.) I gasped in realization that that Pokemon is The same Pokemon that Lance and Clair took down two years ago. The psychic beast. I walked over to the both of them.

"Why are you trespassing?" It asked. Black and I both gasped. It was talking! But that's

"Impossible yes, for non psychics. I, however, am a different case."

"Who are you?" Black asked, slightly intimidated by the psychic beast.

"I am Mewtwo. Now, why are you here?" I refused to look at the beast. If it had not attacked Clair, then Giovanni would not have taken her and she would have not fought Lance. But how could Giovanni procure such a powerful Pokemon? Then it clicked. The journal, The project that happened here, it was this beasts creation. It was all team rockets doing.

"We were just resting, we are on our way to stop team rocket and take back the Johto region" Black answered way more confidently, snapping me back to reality. Mewtwo slowly lowered his spoon staff, earning a sigh in relief from Black.

"Team Rocket," Mewtwo spat, "Cursed, cursed creators! Bringing me into existence for their own selfish gains in tyranny. They are the true monsters for creating me." Black and I exchanged looks.

"We are trying to destroy them, or at least on our way to destroy them. Would you care to assist us?" I asked calmly. my anger at the Pokemon vanished at the realization that Mewtwo is just like any other Pokemon, it was being controlled by a selfish, tyrannical trainer.

"I do refuse it, I have sworn to never help the humans accomplish anything. Whether it be in the name of greed or power."

"But we're trying to stop your creators and their tyranny. This is your chance for revenge." Black said, exasperated.

"Vengeance will do nothing, it won't make me go away. And I have already caused enough death, I already am a murderer. Now leave" Mewtwo demanded.

"Why you-" Black was about to charge at Mewtwo but I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Forget him, Black, we can do this without him" I stated calmly. Despite no longer hating him, I honestly did not want Mewtwo coming with us, that's like Sam and Dean Winchester working with the demon that killed their mom. It's just not right.

"Listen to your friend, I would not do any good in this situation" Mewtwo began to walk away.

"Well, well, looks like that kid did give us the right spot" a voice called, clearly feminine.

"Yep the boss is gonna be rather happy to get his toy back." A second voice replied.

"Who's there?" I demanded As Mewtwo looked back at Black and I, "I believe they are here for me"

"Who's here for you?" Black asked. Two people came into the light, one with pink hair that was gelled back to form a arc, and another with short purple hair. Both were wearing all black with the exception of the bloody red R embroidered on their shirts.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie," the pink haired one said.

"James," the purple haired one introduced himself.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Black's eyes went wide once again.

"I thought only psychic types could talk! Why is the meowth talking?"

"The boss did that" Meowth replied, "now let's get that Pokemon and get outta here" it made its way to where Mewtwo was staring at the scene in front of him.

"Um, no can do. See Mewtwo said he's done with humans so last I checked that includes Nazi wannabes" Black (to my surprise) stood in between Mewtwo and Meowth. I went and stood next to him.

"If you know what's good for you, you would leave, Before you get hurt" I threatened. Jessie, James, and Meowth started laughing.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What's two little children going to do to us?" Jessie cooed.

"Gonna pull your ratattas on us?" James asked arrogantly as he threw out his pokeball, releasing a wheezing and an arbok. I clenched my pokeball tightly in my hands.

"Go haxourus!" I threw my pokeball.

"a dragon pokemon, how rare" James exclaimed. Black threw out his ball, releasing his emboar.

"Flamethrower!" He called.

" X-Scissor!" I ordered. The Pokemon both complied with our orders and attacked the two Pokemon in front of us.

"Arbok use poison sting, Wheezing use sludge ball!" James ordered. Our Pokemon were now covered in sludge. Thankfully we both managed to avoid poison sting.

" Alright Haxourus use Dragon dance!"

"Emboar use crunch on that arbok!" James looked bored out of his mind.

"Am I done distracting them?" He asked Jessie.

"No not yet, that psychic Pokemon is giving me a hard time" Jessie answered as she struggled against Mewtwo.

"That kid never mentioned that it had guards here!" James said.

"Haxourus use Dual chop. What kid?" I asked him.

"Um hello, the kid we torture- I mean asked." James replied, returning his fainted Pokemon.

"You tortured a kid?!" I growled. Jessie walked over with Mewtwo in chains. She was a mess, her hair was no longer it's perfect shape and her outfit was in tatters.

"Well I wouldn't say tortured. More like we harassed him and his Pokemon in multiple ways-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Black screamed, "AND I THOUGHT TEAM PLASMA WAS BAD LOOK AT YOU! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN GHETSIS! TORTURING CHILDREN!" The cave started shaking. Apparently Black's voice was too powerful.

"The caves collapsing!" I screamed. Jessie, James and Meowth made a run for it with Mewtwo in tow.

"Oh no you don't!" Black and I said in unison as we grabbed the chains holding the fainted Mewtwo and ran ahead of them. Jessie and James ran after us but had gotten caught by the debris. We stopped to catch our breaths and revive Mewtwo.

"Damn, I lost my hat" Black mumbled.

"Should we get them out too?" I asked Black. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. He walked over to Mewtwo and gave him a max revive.

"Iris, you're nuts sometimes you know that?" He sighed.

"Let's just see if they're alive at least"

"Fine." We walked over to the debris of Mewtwo' s cave and listened for voices.

"Help!" A muffled voice, James, called.

"Get us out of here!" The second voice, Jessie, pleaded. Black smirked mischievously.

"Well I don't know, Iris, maybe we should leave them here" he said extremely loudly.

"No please!" They begged. I smiled back.

"Yeah we should leave them here. Unless they're willing to give into our demands" I replied just as loud. They stayed silent for a second before, "what are you're demands?" Jessie asked defeated.

"Leave Mewtwo alone for starters" Black said.

"Okay?" James said.

"The kid you were torturing is to be released." I ordered. More silence.

"Fine" I released Haxourus to move the heavy boulders away. Jessie and James squinted as the early morning sunlight hit their eyes.

"Anything else?" Meowth asked.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw us, or else you'll be on the pointy end of my Samurott's horn." Black threatened.

"And how will you know that we did all this?" Jessie smiled.

"I'll tell them" a voice called. We turned around to see Mewtwo walking up to us, fully healed, "now leave my home" he growled at them. Jessie, James, and Meowth wasted no time in running away from us. Mewtwo turned towards us.

"You have my thanks. Perhaps not all humans follow the path of greed and tyranny"

"You're welcome." I smiled, "would this mean you are reconsidering joining us?"

"I'm afraid my answer still stands, Iris, I am not ready to face off against Giovanni. I was bested by the scum he hired to catch me and had not been for you two, I would have been on my way back down the path of evil." I looked down. "But worry not, I have seen what you can do together. His reign will not last long as long as all of you are still standing. Now, I must go. I must prepare for the forthcoming fight." He waved goodbye and flew off.

"Well that was .. Interesting" Black said, "um we should get to the mainland, it's where you get into the League from right?"

"Yea, the entrance is somewhere in Kanto," I answered, "and I'm going on Kingdra" I snapped at him.

"Hey what's wrong with Braviary?" Black laughed.

"Nothing, it's the person flying on her I have an issue with" I replied as I began walking to the coast, "Also, is this your hat?" I asked as I reached for the hat resting on top of Haxourus' head.

"Are you still mad about flying in her claws? And YES MY HAT!"

"Um, yeah! You have any idea how scary that is?" He chuckled as he returned Samurott to its ball. Black gets on Braviary while I climbed Kingdra. After a few minutes of silence, I pulled out the journal and continued where I left off.

 **September 7th**

 **The forced evolution of those weak Magikarps was a success, one of them even made it all the way to Blackthorn city and smashed an entire neighborhood!! Downside was, only a couple died. Their kid survived from what I heard. That's not important, but what is important is that After months of testing, (and a attack from the traitor and a Dex holder in Johto,) the project was a success! We were able to successfully make a clone of Mew. The only difference is that we amped up its attacking power so the boss can use it to attack the elite four and their beloved champion. We also had to mix the DNA of one of our fellow scientists to have enough Genetic information. So, in a way, a scientist and Mew mated. It's gonna be hard to control it, killed two people the second we let it out. It's okay though, Giovanni can handle it. And if not, well, that's whereI'll come in.** **Signed, Carr**.


	5. -Chapter 4-

**Hello! Just a heads up the chapters are a bit shorter as im currently starting junior year and i already have alot of hw. But that won't stop me from finishing this story! Enjoy!**

"No."

"N, we have to-" Crystal pleaded.

"But those things are prisons!"

"I know and I'm sorry but we cannot risk Reshiram being seen"

N paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "And the grunts that were tailing you most likely went for backup or told Clair" Crystal continued. N let out a small whimper as Crystal pulled out an empty Pokeball and tapped Reshiram. The familiar red beam of light covered Reshiram as it was sucked into the Pokeball. After the third click, she handed the ball to N.

"You'll be out of there soon Reshiram, I promise" N soothingly told the Pokeball.

"Are you two done yet?" I asked. It was nearly afternoon and we had gone and erased every sign of proof of our existence on the island. We were about to leave when we had realized that Reshiram cannot be seen by anyone, and it leads to, well, this. Crystal grabbed her bag and N placed Reshiram's ball underneath his hat.

"Yeah we're done, so any plans to get off the island?" She asked.

"Well, we can't fly without getting attacked like you did" I replied motioning to N, "maybe we could surf?"

"Sounds like a good idea." But how do we know nobody will challenge us?" N questioned.

"For a fact, we won't get challenged by trainers, Clair got rid of each and every trainer so there would be nobody to take her on."

"But if it's team rocket that challenges us..." Crystal stated.

"Then we will beat them, we have dealt with them before, we can handle grunts"

"Okay," N said as he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and released his carracosta. He whispered a question to it and it nodded back before jumping in the water nearby. Crystal and I exchanged looks.

"I thought you don't like using pokeballs!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were literally fussing about it for half an hour!"

N sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, it's I just can't stand to see my friends trapped like that. I only keep the remainder of my friends in them when traveling"

"Um, it's okay," Crystal replied calmly, "um Silver, may I borrow your Kingdra?" I nodded and released him from his ball. We all jumped into the water when Crystal let out a squeak.

"Why is the water so cold?!" She shivered. I got on Feraligatr while N carefully mounted his Carracosta.

"Get out of the water and then you won't be cold" I teased. Dang, Gold's sarcasm is rubbing off on me and he isn't even here.

"Yeah, yeah" she got on Kingdra and we slowly made our way to Olivine city. I let my mind wander as I stared at the barren ocean before us. I thought about the battle Gold and I had before he went into the indigo league, finding Crystal in the tree before taking her and going to fight Arceus (Which Team Rocket was also behind.), the three of us going to stop Team Rocket after the assassination of the champion (but ultimately failing), and then there's Iris, who helped me catch my Horsea. We had realized that the Horsea had a mate, which Iris ended up catching herself so the two of them could stay together as long as we were. I looked over at Crystal and N when I noticed the angry look in N's eyes.

"I can't hear a single voice, not even a Goldeen" he mumbled. Crystal snapped back into reality.

"You can hear the voices of Pokemon?" She asked. N nodded solemnly.

"Did this Clair lady really hurt all the Pokemon that were here?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"That's what Team Rocket does, they steal Pokemon for profit, they exploit Pokemon for profit. To them, Pokemon only exists for the benefit of Team Rocket" N looked at me, tears threatening to fall from his emerald eyes.

"Perhaps Ghetsis was right, one person hurt all these Pokemon. I left Unova To see the good in humans and Pokemon being together. Imagine an entire city of people like her. They would harm every Pokemon in existence" he lamented, "maybe they are not meant to be together" We surfed in silence for a few minutes before Crystal spoke up.

"Humans and Pokemon are meant to be together, otherwise we would be on one planet and they would be on another. Team Rocket was the ones to mess up the harmony that was here, and from my understanding, this Team Plasma would end up doing the same thing Team rocket is doing now" N looked like he was gonna reply to Crystal, but she wasn't done yet. "I have a senior, she has the same ability as you do. She can hear the voices of her Pokemon and they practically raised her. She would have been heartbroken if someone were to take Pokemon from her. Would you even give up your Reshiram after everything you two have done together?" I forgot about our seniors in Kanto. Did team rocket attack them as well?

"N, while there are people like that witch in the world, that is why there are people like us to stop them" I added, "that's why it's imperative that we stop Team Rocket." N nodded, the sad look in his eyes slowly turning into a look of determination.

"You both are right, there will always be bad trainers in the world but then there are people like you two to keep the balance"

"There we go!" Crystal patted him on the back. Apparently a little too hard as he fell off his Pokemon and into the water. Miraculously, his hat never left his head as he broke the surface.

"Crap I'm sorry N"

"It's okay Crystal, it was an accident" he attempted to get back on his carracosta but was not successful, he kept slipping back into the water.

"Here" I help him onto the Pokemon and showed him how to mount the Pokemon should this happen again.

"Thank you" he smiled. That's the first time I have seen him smile in the entire time I've known him. It suits him more than the grim look he had earlier. By nightfall, we were still in the middle of the ocean, and for the most part, we were exhausted. However, we kept going until we could find either a place to rest or even better, make it to Olivine city. Crystal nearly jumped for joy as she pointed out a lighthouse in the distance.

"Silver! That's Olivine's lighthouse! We're here!" She shook me, which resulted in me falling into the water as well.

"You know Crystal, maybe you should refrain from physical contact while in the water. You just keep throwing us in the water" I stated as I climbed back onto Feraligatr.

"And Gold calls me super serious gal" she mumbled. By the time we made it to land, both N and I were shivering. I returned my Feraligatr and Kingdra while N returned Carracosta, muttering a small 'thank you' to it.

"S-so this is J-Johto" N stammered.

"Yea, but for now, we need to find somewhere for you guys to get warm," Crystal responded.

"That w-wouldn't have been a p-problem if not for y-you" I glared at her.

"I said sorry okay?!" She relented.

"Sorry doesn't c-cure hypothermia"

"Now you're just being a baby, you're not gonna get hypothermia," she said matter of factly.

"Um, guys-" N trailed off.

"How d-do you know? Re-read it in a book of yours?"

"As a matter of a fact, I did"

"Guys!" N bellowed.

"Yes?!" Crystal snapped at him. He stared shocked at her.

"I was gonna tell you that all the yelling you two did attracted unwanted attention but I don't think it matters now" I looked around and took notice of the group of team rocket grunts surrounding us.

Great.

Meanwhile

In the Hall,

"A Dragonite you said?" Clair asked the partially frozen grunt. He nodded. "That's impossible! I am the only person alive with Dragonites! Not even the other regions have them anymore."

"Clair, might I remind you that when you received your Cousins Pokemon, there was a Dragonite missing?" Giovanni said as he walked into the Champion's Chamber.

"You don't think that the fallen champion sent his Dragonite to someone else?" The grunt suggested.

"Did I say you can speak?!" Clair pointed her sword at his throat, "now listen, I'm feeling merciful. If you bring that dragon to me before the end of the week, you will live to see your family. If not... Well... You should know" she said as she walked out of the room.


	6. -Chapter 5-

We made it to Fuchsia city by sunset.

"Why is everything Red? Is this where Senior Red lives?!" He jabbered. I chuckled at his excitement.

"Maybe it is, but with that logic that would mean you're from Black City."

"I'm gonna find him and challenge him to a battle!"

"Last I heard, he's traveling outside the region"

"Dang it" We walked into the Pokemon center, where we got a room for the day and healed up our pokemon. "The pokemart isn't inside the health center?" The nurse nearby looked at Black.

"The pokemart is next door from here sweetie"

"Oh, thanks." Black made his way to the exit of the pokemon center. "I'll be back soon." After Black left, I went up to the room and released my entire team; Haxorus, Kingdra, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Aggron, and Dragonite. I also pulled out my cloak from Drayden and placed it on. Dragonite, being the pokemon that he is, instantly looked around for threats. Once none were found, he squished me in a hug. Aggron growled in jealousy, I could tell because it always happens whenever another Pokemon hugs me (it's been like this since Dragonite joined us.)

"Hey, no fair, let everyone else get hugs too" The rest of my Pokemon squished me into a large group hug that nearly killed me but I could care less, moments like these ones were hard to come by. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dragonite perked up at the sound which leads to the remainder of my team getting ready to attack.

"Hold on guys, hide in case it's one of those Rocket guys but still be ready to attack if needed." My Pokemon got out of the line of vision from the doorway as I walked to answer it. Once opened, I stared in horror at the sight of a braviary, what the horror part was the injury on its wing and what it had in its claws, Blacks hat.

"Aggron, come with me, the rest of you unless it's Black or a nurse, make sure nobody comes in here. I can't let those Rockets find out about you guys yet or I'd just be putting you all in unnecessary danger" Dragonite and Kingdra roared in affirmation as I ran with Aggron downstairs, holding onto the bleeding Braviary.

"Nurse Joy!" She turned and, once she saw the bleeding bird, she called a stretcher.

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea, but her owner is in danger if this happened to her. So please take care of her for me" Nurse Joy nodded as I raced out of the building with Aggron. By the time I reached the pokemart, there was already a crowd at the entrance. From inside I could hear the shouts of all sorts of people, whether they be in fear or command. I tried to make my way to the front, but to no avail.

"Get out of the way!" Someone called. Everyone turned to see what I can only assume is the gym leader here. She had purplish, brown hair (similar to mine) and purple eyes to match it. She was wearing a ninja suit like that of her fathers and had a hot pink cape flying in the wind of the evening. At her side was a Crobat that was glaring at the crowd. "I will inform you all of what's going on once I find out. So please return to your homes and be safe" she addressed. The crowd slowly started going towards their homes when the gym leader saw me. "Well? Aren't you gonna go home?" She insisted.

"Not until I make sure my friend is okay"

"Your funeral" she shrugged as she ordered her Crobat to destroy the doors. After many fury cutters, the glass finally shattered. The store looked worse than Whites room after the first battle she had with Bianca. The shelves were capsized, the poor cashier was trembling behind the one counter that hasn't been touched. And in the midst of all this chaos, was a man who looked oddly familiar, he was wearing huge pale green robes and a tall oval hat. He was ordering a Cyrogonal to try and catch a Joltik that was zooming around the store and blasting him with electricity. That's when I realized, that's a Sage, from Team Plasma. But how?!

"Joltik, discharge!" Black yelled in red-hot anger, "you have some nerve showing your face around here! Especially after you guys nearly destroyed Unova! So what brought you here?"

"I do not tell my plans to mere children who always get in the way. And after your little stunt in Unova, I have the right to kill you where you stand! Cyrogonal, blizzard!" The Sage demanded. The Joltik jumped from the pile of shelf debris to dodge the incoming blizzard as Cyrogonal attempted to dodge the discharge. That's when I realized something.

"Aggron, shield Crobat, his electric attacks are double damage" Aggron grabbed the gym leaders Crobat just as the discharge hit us, earning a grunt from the gym leader and a small squeak from me. The gym leader apparently had had enough of this battle and sent her Pokemon to attack both of theirs, confusing them with Confuse Ray.

"Hey!" She barked. Black and the Sage looked over at the gym leader. And it was at this moment Black realized, he messed up, big time. "What in the name of Arceus is going on here?!" The Sage looked at Black and then back at the Gym leader.

"This boy attacked me while I was purchasing full restores for my Cyrogonal," The sage said with an innocent tone to his voice. The gym leader's gaze shifted to Black.

"You. My gym. Now."

"What?!"

"Now." Black stomped off to the gym. The Sage smirked as he was about to leave. "You're not off the hook either Mr." She turned towards me, "keep an eye on him will you?" She left to go interrogate Black. The Sage stared at me, trying to figure out who I was, but the cloak does a good job of hiding that.

"Zinzolin" (I'm 90% sure I spelled that wrong) I hissed.

"You have me at a disadvantage dear. You know my identity but I'm unaware of yours." He returned his Cyrogonal to his ball.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know. But I need to know, what brings you to Kanto?" He let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry dear, my lord has told me not to disclose the reason for my presence to anyone. However, this is just a stop as I make my way to Viridian city"

"What-" I never got to finish my question as the gym leader came back in.

"Let's go," she said to the sage, "your friend is waiting for you at the Pokemon center." I nodded as I made my way there. "One more thing, thank you for the help." I smiled at the ninja clad girl.

"It was my pleasure" I returned Aggron and ran to the health center, where Black was waiting for me in the lobby.

"What took you, Iris?" He questioned. I smacked him upside the head. His hand instantly went to where I smacked him.

"What the heck was that?!" I asked him as we made our way to the room.

"Okay look, after the fall of Castle Plasma, Looker showed up at my house. He asked for my assistance in finding the Seven Sages and Ghetsis. I accepted and well, when I saw him, I tried to call Looker but he froze my phone. And that's how the battle started. That's also why I sent you Braviary, so you would know something happened. But the Sage used a dirty tactic and attacked Braviary" we made it back to the room. The second we stepped into the room, we had to dodge three coordinated dragon pulses.

"Hey!" I scolded as I hit the deck. "I said only if it's a stranger Hydreigon" I stared at the three-headed Pokemon, who lowered its three heads in shame. I got up and patted his three heads while the other dragons roared in greeting. "Hey guys"

"It's okay," I told Hydreigon before facing Black once more, "But you should probably go help the shopkeeper since you trashed his store"

"Oh dear Arceus. I have never been on an adventure where cleaning was required. But I guess that's the right thing to do" he sighed. "How's Braviary doing?"

"He was bleeding when he got here and that kinda caused my panic."

"Sorry if I spooked you" Dragonite glared at him.

"He's a friend Dragonite" I stated.

"Does your Dragonite do that to everyone?"

"Only those he doesn't know" Black walked up to the Dragonite and out his hand. "I'm Black, I'm a really good friend of Iris' you're not gonna kill me are you?" I stifled a laugh as Dragonite grabbed Blacks hand and shook it (which did result in him getting only slightly electrocuted).

"I hate electric Pokemon" he grumbled. I pulled some food that I had bought earlier, from my bag and divided it up between my Pokemon while Black fed his. Afterward, we decided to go help the shopkeeper clean up his store. As we were walking, we saw the gym leader escorting Zinzolin from the city. Serves him right.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed as we reached the pokemart. The second we stepped in, the shopkeeper pointed a broom at Black.

"So you came to make a bigger mess in my store did you?" He barked.

"No, I swear. Black put his hands up in defense. "I came to help clean up because I felt bad" the shopkeeper relaxed as he handed Black his broom.

"Start sweeping" he ordered. I went over to the knocked over shelves and, with the help of Aggron, pushed them up. The shopkeeper and I restocked all the shelves by the time Black finished sweeping up the debris.

"Say, kid, why did you even battle inside the store?" The shopkeeper prodded.

"The man I had battled is wanted for arrest in my region, I was told to find him and that's why I'm currently in Kanto" Black responded somewhat truthfully.

"Adults these days, sending children to do the dirty work" the shopkeeper sighed. It was completely dark outside by the time we had finished helping the shopkeeper. We exhaustively stumbled to our room and flopped onto the bed. After a few minutes, Sleep overcame me.


	7. -Chapter 6-

"You three are out here way past curfew," One grunt said, "ya know what happens when you don't follow rules" He pulled out a Drowzee. N reached for his Pokeball in his pocket.

"D-don't, they'll t-take it" I whispered to him. Crystal stepped towards the grunt that had spoken up.

"I am so sorry mister, I was traveling to visit family with my friends when a wave capsized our boat. We have been in the ocean since." The grunt looked at her suspiciously then nodded at two grunts.

"Escort these three to the health center. The rest you return to your posts" he ordered to two grunts, his gaze not leaving Crystal for a second as he returned the Drowzee. However, I glowered as his gaze shifted a little lower than normal eye contact. Two grunts grabbed N and me while the same grunt from earlier (which I have dubbed Billy), grabbed Crystal.

"Hey, boss, this kids lips are blue and he keeps shivering" The one holding N said.

"Same with this one" the grunt holding me said. He wasn't lying, I was shivering and I can't feel my fingers.

"The nurse can take care of that" Billy the Grunt replied. Crystal looked away guiltily as we were dragged to the health center. We went to the health center where the nurse took N and me to make sure we don't have hypothermia.

"How did you two fall into the water?" The nurse asked as she gave us hot tea to warm us up.

"Um-" N panicked.

"Our boat was capsized" I answered quickly.

"How unfortunate, you really should be more careful in the oceans, especially since Lugia isn't too fond of humans anymore" she warned. Another nurse entered and whispered something into our nurse's ear. "If you two excuse me, I have another patient to check on." The nurse left the room just as I let out a sigh of relief.

"N we have to work on your lying skills. If you freeze up like that, then-"

"Shh," He shushed. His eyes were closed. I shrugged and drank the tea the nurse gave me. It tasted disgusting.

"Crystal is in danger" N suddenly said. I choked on my tea.

"What?"

"She has a Smoochum correct?" I nodded. "The man that escorted her here, he's intoxicated and being very provocative towards her from what Smoochum is telling me" I chugged the rest of that disgusting tea and stormed out the door of the examination room.

"Silver, wait!" I went to the lobby where I saw them. N was right, Billy the Grunt had her pinned to the ground, the nurses were too afraid to do something.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Crystal yelled.

"Common girlie, just one little kiss, maybe we can even play a little game together" he slurred. Billy the Grunt is so dead, I thought. I went and grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt, lifting him off Crystal. She instantly got up and backed up to where the nurses were. The nurses grabbed the shocked Crystal and made sure she's okay. I threw Billy the Grunt into the wall and, to made sure he stayed there, I stabbed his arm with a switchblade. Billy the Grunt let out a howl of pain.

"Listen here you lowlife, touch any girl like that, and I mean ANY, and I will end your life. Got it?" He laughed in my face.

"You're just a kid, a stupid, naive kid" he slurred, "you won't kill me"

"You're right," I twisted the blade in his arm as he bit back a scream, "but I can make it a living hell." I threatened. He stared at the other two grunts,

"Don't just stand there like idiots! Do something!" The grunts fished out their Pokemon; a hypno and, a Team Rocket traditional, a Golbat.

"Hypno, hypnosis!" One of them commanded. Well Crap. Limited on time, I removed the blade from his arm, earning another wince from Billy the Grunt. Black dots were dancing in my line of vision, a very clear indicator that my body is slowly succumbing to hypnosis. I dragged him to the front door.

"None of the nurses here will be treating you, pervert. Now leave" I barked. Not wanting to get stabbed again, he stumbled out the front door. The two grunts followed him just as I collapsed, my vision going black.

"This is going to be so easy" He whooped as the three of us went into the league building.

"Gold, just because you have beaten her before doesn't mean that she hasn't gotten stronger. Especially now that she has her dragons as well as Lances-" Crystal warned.

"Relax Super Serious Gal, even with the fallen champions dragons, she still is no match for me" he smirked as he pushed open the doors to the elite four. "Plus Silver wants to beat his psycho dad right?"

"Yeah. We have to do this" I said hesitantly as I entered the first chamber. Standing in front of us was an all too familiar face, Will.

"I'd turn back if I was in your shoes kiddos" he warned, "I'm seeing great trouble in your futures" Gold smiled as he pulled out his billiard cue.

"What can I say, trouble tends to find me. Now go Explotaro!" Crystal looked at me worriedly as Gold took on Will.

"Silver we have to keep in mind, this is the same person that killed the last champion. We need a better plan than this." The scene changed. We were standing face to face with Clair, Archer, and my sorry excuse of a paternal figure, Giovanni. We had just interrupted a meeting between them.

"Someone made it past my elite four?" Clair asked, surprised.

"Listen here Clair, people are suffering because of you and your tyranny" Crystal snarled.

"So we are going to stop you and your rocket boyfriend once and for all" Gold declared. Clair laughed so hard I was certain that she would die from lack of oxygen before we even fought her.

"That's cute kid, the last one that tried is dead." She pulled her sword and pointed it at Gold. "But if you insist, then let us see how you fare against my army of dragons!" Clair sent out her

Aerodactyl against Gold's Typlosion.

"Blast Burn!" He yelled. The room was lit up in a fire as Typlosion used the legendary move. While Gold and Clair were battling, I turned towards Giovanni.

"Are you going to fight me too?" He hypothesized. I released my Kingdra as he released his Rhydon. "Attack!" Giovanni ordered. The ground instantly started shaking and bits of the ceiling came crashing down. Earthquake.

"Kingdra, Brine!" Water flooded the room, extinguishing every flame in the room.

"You know Silver, things would be much easier if you had just joined team rocket. You could be respected and feared by everyone in Johto"

"I would rather die than join you on the wrong side" I retorted.

"Then so be it. Rhydon again, earthquake" the room trembled once again The battle between Giovanni and me escalated quickly, this was probably the reason that I didn't notice. The ceiling was coming down completely. Archer had run from the room and Crystal went after him. Giovanni returned his Rhydon and proceeded to retreat. I would've gone after him, but I needed to get Gold out of here first. I stared over at Gold, who was concentrating on taking down Clair's Pokemon. If he was not serious before, then he definitely was now. That's when a chunk of the ceiling came down and crushed the wing of his Togeikiss. Gold's eyes widened and he ran to free his Pokemon. That's when Clair struck. She stroked behind him and stabbed his leg, earning an ear-piercing scream from Gold.

"Pity, and here I was thinking that you were a formidable challenger. But you're weak like the rest of them. The fact you care too much for them is whats gonna get you killed" she wickedly smiled down at him. Gold frantically looked for a way out when our eyes locked.

"Find Crystal and get out of here!" He said.

"Are you crazy?! We are not leaving you behind you idiot"

"I'll meet you guys on the other side. I promise, just, please. Find her and go" the dust from the ceiling made it very hard to see but I could've sworn that there were tears streaking his face. Gold shakily stood up and faced Clair. That's when he tackled her, knocking the sword from her hand. "Silv, go now!" He ordered. I reluctantly ran from the room, the doors closed just as Clair came free of his grip, reached for her sword, and charged at Gold.

"Gold!" I gasped as I shot up. A very loud cacophony of sounds followed. I looked around. I was in one of the hospital rooms that's normally used for Pokemon care. There wasn't much in here, just the bed I was on, a couple chairs, and a cooler in the corner of the room. My thoughts were cut when Crystal came into the room with a slightly disoriented N.

"Oh thank God, I thought they killed you" N sighed in relief.

"I already told you, it was hypnosis" Crystal stated, "How are you feeling Silver?"

"Okay. Also, what was the loud noise?" I asked. Crystal stifled a laugh.

"While you were asleep, N was keeping watch in case those grunts came back. He heard you shout and ended up falling from his chair that he had tilted way too far back" N's face turned red with embarrassment. Despite my best efforts, a small laugh escaped me.

"It's not that funny," N said, exasperated. Crystal burst out laughing. "You guys suck"

"I'm sorry N," Crystal said through a mess of giggles. She composed herself just as a nurse walked into the room.

"Good your awake, you have a visitor Silver," the nurse said. The three of us exchanged glances. My hand instinctively went to Sneasel's Pokeball as a woman with mahogany brown hair walked in. She was wearing sunglasses and a rather large hat that went perfectly with her gray coat.

"Leave us please," she said to the nurse, who complied and left. Once the nurse was gone, the woman removed the hat to reveal more of her hair (it was sticking up like bunny ears), and her glasses to reveal her eyes, which consequently gave away her identity. There was only one person in all of Johto with steel gray eyes like those, Olivine city's gym leader, Jasmine.


	8. -Chapter 7-

"Okay Hydreigon, dragon pulse!" I commanded. I was on the route outside Fuchsia city, the route was closed due to construction which made it the perfect place to let my Pokemon play with each other. And since it was really early in the morning, I was most likely not gonna get yelled at. Unfortunately, I forgot to buy berries before coming. This led to Hydreigon fighting with Druddigon over an Oran berry they found. Haxorus ended up watching the battle with me, eagerly awaiting its turn to battle. While they were pretty much battling on their own, I gave some advice to each pokemon.

"Druddigon, use focus blast on the center head!" While the battle was going on, my Aggron smashed all the boulders around us and Kingdra ended up playing in the water of the nearby lake. My Dragonite flew slightly above us, letting the crisp morning air hit him. I'm 90% sure that's how Black found us.

"Iris, you get up way too early" he moaned.

"You know how the saying goes, the early bird gets the worm"

"Well, I prefer to sleep than worms."

"Whatever" Haxourus jumped into the battle between Hydreigon and Druddigon (that I totally forgot about). Black and I watched the three Pokemon battle it out over the berry. Black's Braviary (which was now healed) saw the berry and jumped from his position on Black's shoulders to grab it. My poor dragons never saw the bird coming, which resulted in a rather angry roar from Druddigon.

"Okay okay calm down drama queen" I smiled at the dragon as I handed her and Hydreigon Oran berries of their own.

"Hey!" Black and I froze. We slowly turned to see a rather buff construction worker glowering down at us.

"Don't you kids know how to read? This place is closed to the public until the boulders are gone and the roads finished."

"What boulders?" Black asked innocently.

"Wha-?" The construction worker looked around, his green eyes bulging.

"My Aggron had been practicing rock smash earlier, therefore all the boulders are, well, dust," I said sheepishly.

"Well thanks, kid, now shoo before the other guys get here. They might try things with you" I returned my team and headed for the exit with Black.

"What kind of things do you think these guys could do? Battle? Torture? Force us to play," he shuddered, "monopoly?" I let out a laugh.

"What's wrong with monopoly?" We made it out of fuchsia city and to the route nearby, that leads to Celadon City. I think.

"What's wrong with- Iris that game is time-consuming, and it shatters friendships"

"It never did any harm when I played it at the dragons den" It seems like forever ago when me, Silver and Lance (who was peer pressured by the two of us) played the game. They ended up teaming against me and out buying me. Then Silver turned on Lance and won. That was before all this happened, before team rocket and Lance's murder and Silver's disappearance. I'm not mad at him for leaving, if it was my dad who did all this, I'd leave too.

"Earth to Iris" Black waved a hand in front of me.

"Oh sorry Black, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, When we meet up with the others back in Unova, we should play them"

"Yeah, we should" We walked for a while in silence until...

"Yea man, the kid stabbed him." One voice told. It was clearly a girls voice.

"Then what?" Another voice asked.

"He twisted the blade and threatened death if he touched his girl again"

"Damn"

"He has this huge hole in his arm from the stab now"

"See we need people like that on our side, people that don't worry about the risks"

"We got Clair and Archer" team rocket. Of freaking course.

"Is that-?" Black asked. I nodded as my hand reached for Aggrons pokeball. "Are we gonna attack them?"

"If it's unavoidable then, yes" I replied. We stealthily made our way around the two grunts in conversation. We were almost to the route exit when... I tripped. Again. Both grunts whipped their heads in our direction and made their way towards us.

"Say wasn't that the boy that Jerry was talking about?" The boy grunt guessed, "the one that froze him?"

"I think it is. Wait then... Is that the dragon girl? He did say that they were together"

"Oh Arceus man, we are so gonna get promoted if we catch these two!" Black quickly helped me up and we took off running. The two grunts were hot on our tails.

"Split up!" Black yelled at me. We both took off in opposite directions. I made a beeline for the forest. Well, they already know so there's no use in hiding I thought. I pulled out Dragonite.

"We need to lose him!" I pointed at the grunt. Dragonite nodded and allowed me onto him as he flew through the forest. The grunt growled in frustration as he pulled out a Pokemon of his own, a Staraptor.

"Fly you useless thing!" He kicked the Pokemon like the way a horseman kicks the horse to get it moving. The poor Staraptor took off after us as we weaved through the trees.

"Aeroblast!" The grunt screamed. The sudden blast of wind caused Dragonite to fly straight through a tree

"Are you okay?" I whispered to the Dragonite. After taking a branch off his wing, he nodded and sped off at a much faster pace. The Staraptor weaved through the trees after us. That's when I got an idea.

"Dragonite, Fly a little higher please!" We flew higher and higher until we were above the forest. The Rocket grunt was behind us, going at full speed.

"Come on you stupid bird, go faster!" He yelled at the Staraptor. He burst through the trees and into the mid-afternoon sky.

"Gotcha now Dragon girl!" He cackled. He was roughly 5 seconds from us.

4...

3...

"Get ready Dragonite," I told.

2...

1...

"Turn and use Hyper Beam on the bird!" Just as the grunt and his Pokemon were about to crash into us, Dragonite let lose the rainbow-colored beam at the both of them. "Good job Dragonite!" I hugged the Pokemon. The grunt and his bird fell into the trees below. We flew after them and grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Tell anybody you saw us, and it will not be pretty" I threatened.

"Well either way, what I'm seeing now isn't pretty" he chuckled weakly. Did he just call me ugly? I nodded at Dragonite who knocked him out. I reached into the grunts pocket and grabbed the Staraptor's Pokeball. After healing the Sinnoh native bird, I smashed the Pokeball, freeing it. It chirped happily before it sped off into the skies.

"So, do you want to stay out here until we run into something else?" I asked my Dragonite. He roared as if he was saying 'you're really asking me that?'

"Good point" Dragonite walked with me through the forest for a while until we hit the next civilization. I reluctantly returned Dragonite to his ball and walked into the sleepy town. The entire town was a light purple. The roads, the houses, even the traditional health center was purple instead of its normal orange color. Does Kanto have a thing for colors? I walked through the quaint town. There were no people anywhere, not even a nurse in the health center to heal up my team. I hopped over the counter and placed my team into the machine. After 20 minutes, a small ping! Notified me that my team was ready. I exited the empty health center, my thoughts drifting to Black; wondering if he's okay. That's when I saw the tower, I couldn't even see the top of it because it peaked into the clouds. However, it gave me an idea...

Meanwhile...

"No please, I have a family! A wife and three kids! Please! I'm all they have" the man cried.

"If I recall correctly, you were to bring me a Dragonite by the end of the week, it's the end of the week and, well, no Dragonite." She raised her sword, about to claim the grunts life when...

"Yoohoo! Yo Clair" a voice yelled, "I'm getting lonely here! You take my Pokemon and then you don't give me any attention anymore! What do you expect me to do here?" Clair turned to face the owner of this voice. The grunt made a run for it, narrowly escaping.

"I'll give you something to do once I'm done here-" she turned to where the grunt had once been begging on his knees. "Damn it you just cost me a kill! I'll show you" Clair walked to the cage where Gold was smirking at the approaching Champion.

"You'll be sorry, just you wait" she seethed.


	9. -Chapter 8-

"Long time no see, Jasmine" I greeted the steel master. Crystal's eyes widened and N just looked confused.

"Jasmine?" Crystal pondered aloud, "but that's impossible! All the gym leaders vanished after Clair won."

"Actually, we haven't exactly 'vanished' as you put it, we went into hiding to figure out a way to combat them. But then again, there's only four of us and Clair has an entire army at her disposal."

"That didn't stop Black and White" N mumbled. I got off the bed and grabbed a drink from the cooler.

"Want anything?" I asked.

"No thank you" Jasmine replied. I tossed N and Crystal each a drink.

"Thanks," they said in unison. I nodded in reply.

"So why come now?" I faced the gym leader. Jasmine let out a small sigh.

"I have been hiding here as a nurse for the last five years, many of the other nurses have been harassed by men like the one that tried attacking you today," she said to Crystal, "nobody could do anything about it, unless they wanted to face this areas commander, Petrel" my eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean by this areas commander?" N asked. Crystal was the one to speak up.

"The nurses were telling me about it, there are four head commanders. Each one has a part of Johto. Petrel has from Olivine city, Cianwood city, and Ecruteak city. Proton has Goldenrod, Illex Forest, and Azalea Town. Ariana has Mahogany Town and Blackthorn. And Archer has Violet City, Cherrygrove City, and New Bark Town." She explained.

"Yep" Jasmine agreed, "and Petrel is a very provocative person himself, so if anybody were to tell him what these grunts do, he would actually encourage it."

"That is just disgusting" N shuddered. I agreed with him.

"I understand that you were trying to defend your friend, but you have endangered all of us for refusing an 'officer' service. Therefore I have shown myself so I will be able to freely defend the nurses should anybody come after them"

"Let them come," I scoffed.

"Are you sure Silver?" N asked.

"It's the first step to taking back Johto, these area commanders have to go" Crystal replied. I was surprised, normally Crystal would have told me to wait and make some elaborate plan. But she straight up agreed. Weird. Jasmine looked at the three of us.

"You three are going after Giovanni and Clair?" We nodded. Jasmine got up and walked from the room.

"That could've gone better" Crystal remarked.

"I don't get this region. When Team Plasma showed up, all the gym leaders came to fight them. The gym leaders here are hiding. Why?" I shrugged off N's question.

"That's how they are, I guess." There was a pounding at the door. Crystal walked over cautiously and slowly opened the door. It was the nurse from earlier. We instantly relaxed a little bit.

"You three need to leave" she demanded.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"You all are wanted by Petrels grunts, if they come here, they will kill everyone here and we cannot afford that. I'm sorry but my patients come first."

"Okay, we understand. Thanks for all you have done for us" Crystal said, "Let's go" She grabbed my wrist and walked out. N followed us into the mid afternoon daylight known as, Outside.

"Some health center" N mumbled. We walked to the edge of Olivine city when I stopped at the exit.

"What is it?" Crystal asked. I looked around, realizing that there aren't any grunts guarding here.

"There aren't any grunts out here," I said.

"Maybe they know we are a force to be reckoned with" N expressed.

"N, please don't jinx it. You sound like Gold" Crystal warned.

"Is there any more people with color names I should know about?"

"There's Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold..." I listed.

"I think he gets it Silver" Crystal cut me off angrily.

"Okay sheesh" N looked around at the guard free exit.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked. Crystal nodded and walked in ahead of us. "Silver wait" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Did one of those color people do something to Crystal? She seemed mad when you started talking about them." I shared with N how we tried to stop Team Rocket a few years ago, but we were not successful as the League came crashing down on top of them, unfortunately Clair and Giovanni had both survived but we didn't know if Gold ever made it out okay. "Do you think your friend is still alive?" He pondered.

"I don't think so, Clair isn't exactly the merciful type. Normally, he would talk his way out of a situation like that, but this one is beyond speaking terms." N released my arm and walked through the exit doors after Crystal. Weird. We walked through the route with little to no problems or encounters. Until we ran into two grunts. One had messy pink hair, her outfit was in tatters to the point beyond repair. The other was in no better condition but the only thing that stood out was his purple hair caked in debris. He was holding an unconscious Meowth.

"Look, twerps, we aren't in the mood to battle, we already had to deal with one battle too many recently so just go away," the woman said.

"Tell me about it, Jessie," the man spoke up, "I almost became Samurott kabob" N did a double take.

"Who owned the Samurott?" He asked them.

"N? Why does this matter?" Crystal asked. Uncharacteristically, N ignored her.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Answer the question," I told them, "and I'll fix up your Meowth"

"I don't see why it matters,"the man said " long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, wore a red and white hat, blue jacket. He was with this girl with purple hair and a Haxourus" N's eyes widened.

"He's here" he mumbled. I pulled out a full restore and gave it to them.

"Hold on a sec," I move the full restore out of the mans reach, "I need information too. Each part of Johto has a commander right?" They nodded. "Where does each one reside?"

"You're nuts if you think we will sell out our commander to some kids" Jessie retorted. Crystal walked in front of Jessie, her glare never leaving Jessie.

"You both just said you're unable to battle, what could you two do against the three of us? And if you want to heal Meowth, then answer my friends' questions. Got it?" Jessie let out a small whimper. No wonder Gold calls her Super Serious Gal. I tossed the man the full restore which he quickly started administering to the Meowth.

"Petrel took residence of the bell tower in Ecruteak city, Ariana is in the Dragons den I think. But there are no dragons there anymore. Proton is in the radio tower, and Archer is in the-" she never got to finish that sentence because a shot rang out and she had been hit.

"JESSIE!" The man screamed. He knelt over her, tears soaking his dust-caked face. There was blood, a lot of blood. It painted the gray sidewalk a crimson color. The person responsible must have hit an organ. Crystal knelt over to see if there was anything to do to help Jessie while N and I looked around for who shot her. "Jessie stay with me. Please" the man mewled. Meowth got up as the full restore took effect. The second it saw Jessie, its eyes bulged.

"James," she croaked, her hand grabbing his, "make me proud. And Meowth, stick with James no matter what okay?" Meowth nodded. She coughed up some more blood. "I-I'm off with a new b-blast," she said as she drew her last breath. Jessie's eyes glazed over, staring permanently at the heavens. N was staring at the three of them. Crystal closed Jessie's eyes and looked apologetically at James. That's when I heard a snicker in the bushes atop the hill nearby. I took off running in the direction of them. Crystal took off after me.

"What the hell are you doing Silver?" She hissed at me. I motioned for her to shut up as I pulled out Weavile and ordered her to use Icy Wind. The bushes blew apart, revealing one of the grunts from the health center with a pistol in his hand. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground, knocking the pistol from his hands. While he was squirming under my grasp, Crystal ran to get James so he can meet the man responsible.

"I told you three I'd make your lives a living hell" I smirked as I pointed his own pistol at him. I'm not going to actually kill him. This is just an intimidation tactic. James came running with Crystal and N.

"Let him go" James ordered.

"Are you kidding me?!" I gawped.

"Do it kid" he growled. I reluctantly released the grunt, but I kept his pistol. The grunt stumbled to run away.

"I never said you could leave," James said, "you three go. I will deal with him myself"

"Are you sure?" N asked.

"Positive," He smirked evilly at the grunt. I didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed N and Crystal and headed off for Ecruteak city.

 **Wow, my first character death. Nice!!! Let me know your reaction in the comments. See you next Friday!**


	10. -Chapter 9-

Black's POV (surprise!)

"You guys don't even own Kanto, why are you even here?!" I hollered at the grunt in pursuit of me. Perhaps splitting up was a bad idea.

"We have people in every region kid, to make sure they don't try to stop us," she said.

"And what prevents them from slaughtering all of you?" I ran deeper into the forest.

"Leverage" she reached for what I'm guessing is a Pokeball in her pocket. I stealthily do the same.

"What kind of leverage?" I asked as my Pokemon flew into the trees above us.

"We have people from every region in our custody too you know. Now, Muk, Sludge bomb!" She yelled victoriously.

"Murshana, now! Psybeam that Muk!" I hollered.

"What?!" She shrieked as my psychic type appeared behind her and blasted the Muk into pieces. "Alright, Murshana!" That's when the Muk slowly reforms, taking the shape of a rather large body builder.

"Crap forgot that you're practically silly putty" I muttered.

"Toxic Spikes!" The grunt ordered. Dark purple spikes were scattered all around me. I was stuck.

"Murshana, fly up!" And use nightmare on Muk. My psychic type instantly took off back into the trees. "Muk, before the Pokemon comes back, attack him!" The Muk runs at me and swallows me in its purple slime. It was dark, and I couldn't breathe. This was worse than being stuck in the dark stone with Zekrom. I was suffocating, hoping Murshana had heard my order. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Did Murshana hear me? Is this it? Oh god if I die, White's gonna kill me. A slightly disoriented voice came from outside the Muk.

"Enjoy this moment kid, take your last breath, this place belongs to team rock- huh?!" Muk was being split up. I gasped for air as Muk was being traumatized by a nightmare. The Muk let out an agonizing roar as it witnessed its worst fear, over and over again until it collapsed from fright.

"What the heck?!" The Grunt exclaimed.

"What?" I smiled, "never seen a lovely Pokemon like mine? If you would like, you could meet the rest of my team, but of course, it won't be pretty. Here, I'll do you a favor, tell me where the nearest city is and you can run free"

"You got some nerve talking to me like that, kid." She stated, "but we are very close to Cerulean City. Not that it matters, I'm taking you with me"

"Sorry dear, but I have different reservations made. Feel free to check back once Johto is rid of your creepy friends"

"Who said you have a choice" she scoffed.

"Who said I didn't have a choice?" I walked over to my Murshana, "Now I must really be going. I will see you later my dear" I laughed triumphantly as Murshana teleported me away from the grunt. The last thing she saw was my middle finger. This city was pretty much all blue, hence its name. I know Senior Blue doesn't live here at least, he's in Pallet Town. I walked into what I thought was the health center, but it turns out this was the gym. I saw a woman with orange hair, tied up and a yellow shirt and blue shorts ordering a Starmie against someones Eevee. The poor Eevee never stood a chance, she froze it in place. However, Eevee hopped out like it was nothing and proceeded to bite the Starmie. I walked closer to the battle area to get a closer look. That's when I realized, it's another Sage! Forgot his name though. The gym leader made quick work of the Eevee. The sage retuned the Eevee.

"Sorry mister, no badge," She smiled.

"Very well. Perhaps you could provide directions then?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. Maybe he's going to the same place as Zinzolin, then I could knock two birds with one stone! Hypothetically, I would be in so much trouble if I went around stoning birds.

"Where to?" The gym leader asked, cutting me from my thoughts.

"The league building"

"Sorry, even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to get in."

"And why is that?"

"Two reasons, one: you need all 8 badges to get in. And two, even if you had the badges, the leagues' entrance is connected to a city. The city's gym leader isn't letting anybody head to the league for their own good"

"Just tell me which city it's in" he growled at the gym leader, "I'm not going for a challenge, there is business I must attend to with the man in charge there" What would the Sages want with Team Rocket? liberation of Pokemon from them? Maybe Iris has an idea as to how they're connected. Wait what am I doing here?! I need to find her! I back away from the battle arena only to fall into a pile of pool floaties. Both the gym leader and The Sage glanced in my direction. I stayed perfectly still until they shifted back into their conversation. Just as I made it to the door, I heard the name of the leagues' location, Viridian City. I ran to the edge of town and pulled out Braviary.

"Braviary, we need to find Iris. It's important!" I said urgently. Braviary let out a loud chirp and, after mounting it, we flew off.

In the sky~.~.~.

The view from up here was amazing! Well with the exception of a fire in one of the cities. I swooped down to the burning city and helped to put out the fire. Along with a teenager and their Blastoise, Samurott and I quickly doused the flames. After thanking the teenager for the help, I continued to look for Iris. I spent most of the day looking for her in a city called Saffron. After a thorough check of the Fighting Dojo (and a couple of battles,) I departed from the orange-colored city. While I was in the air, my mind wandered to the Sage I saw in Cerulean. That was the second one I've seen in this region. What's their deal? We only caught one Sage in Unova after the castle fell a few months ago. The rest were nowhere to be found.

"Brav!" My Braviary screeched at me. I realized we had landed in another city. It was nearly night by the time I reached this small little, purple place. This place gave me some creepy vibes, there was nobody here.

"Hello?" I called, "Is anybody alive?" I walked around until I got to this huge tower, it was crumbling, as if someone burnt part of it. After returning Braviary, I cautiously made my way into the tower, my Emboar was out with me in case anything tried to attack us. With the light of my Pokemon's flame, I saw the tombstones. This must be like Celestial tower I realized as I tripped on a grave. I looked at the grave that I tripped over, 'here lies Ratty, my first Pokemon' was scribbled on it in a somewhat childish handwriting. After brushing myself off, I continued up the tower. That's when A figure emerged from behind a tombstone.

"Hey there, I don't want to hurt you," I said. The figure revealed its glowing eyes and let out a screech that couldn't possibly belong to a human. It'a ghastly, I realized.

"Emboar, Flare Blitz!" I ordered. The ghost Pokemon was not prepared for the attack and ended up with a severe burn.

"Assurance!" Emboar finished the Ghastly off with the super effective move. It retreated to the same tombstone it had emerged from.

"Nice work!" I praised my Pokemon. That's when a second pair of glowing eyes appeared, and a third, and a fourth, until Emboar and I were surrounded by the ghost type Pokemon. In sync, they let out an ear piercing scream as they charged at my Pokemon and I. I sent out Samurott and Murshana to assist Emboar as the three of them jumped into action. As I was commanding my team, the room abruptly went cold. I heard a small giggle inside my head before the world went black.


	11. -Chapter 10-

As we made our way to Ecruteak city, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Jessie. She died because she merely answered my questions. Even Team Rocket isn't safe from each other. Crystal stared at the ground, her face scrunched up in thought.

"So, N whos he?" Crystal broke the silence as she tried to steer her thoughts away from what happened.

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked James about someone with a Samurott" A small smile appeared on N's face.

"Oh yeah, Black. He and his sister were the ones to stop Team Plasma from taking over Unova. He has one of those dex things like yours"

"He's a dexholder too?" Crystal asked.

"If that's what you call yourselves then yes, he is." We have juniors? Woah, now I just feel old.

"So are you a dexholder as well?" I asked. N looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Of course not" he scoffed, "those machines are evil"

"No, they're not"

"Silver, you're talking to the same person who thought pokeballs are prisons" Crystal chimed in.

"How do you not think these things are evil? You keep actual living creatures in them, you don't know what it's like inside there. I don't either but just like us, they deserve to be free. As for the Dex, it goes back to the principles of it. You capture a Pokemon to obtain its data. Then what? It's sent to live the rest of its life in a PC? Would you want to live in a box forever?" He ranted, his voice rose with each sentence. Crystal drew in a breath to respond but I stopped her.

"We're here," I said. Ecruteak city looked no different from the last time we visited it, except the addition of guards everywhere and the gym was rebuilt after our run-in with Arceus. The guards at the entrance saw us and approached us.

"One of your grunts are dead" Crystal blurted out.

"What?!"

"We saw them on the way here," N added, "she got shot"

"And how do we know that you kids didn't do it?" I looked at N and Crystal. Crystal was trying to come up with an answer, while N just kept staring at the grunt.

"I did it," I said.

"What?!" Crystal and N exclaimed.

"Prove it" the grunt, which I have dubbed Jerry, retorted. I reached into my bag and pulled out the pistol. Crystals eyes widened, So did N's. They cuffed the three of us and took us right where I wanted to go, to the bell tower. They threw N and me in one cage and Crystal in the other. The place was really dark, despite it being very bright outside and everything was covered in dust. There was one window in each cell but it didn't do much to light up the room.

"Petrel is out on business right now, when he gets back he'll decide what he wants to do with you. Not that I don't already know her fate" Jerry grinned slyly at Crystal as he left. The grin alone was enough to make my blood boil.

"Silver what the hell was that?!" Crystal barked.

"Why would you keep something like that?!" N asked.

"I kept it in case I ran into a problem I couldn't fix. And as to why all this, think about it. If we had stormed in here, we would have to face practically an entire city's worth of grunts. Our Pokemon would be exhausted by the time we got to Petrel. This way, we can face him and the best part is, the idiots didn't take our teams. Plus, I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't tell them Jessie was dead"

"I couldn't take it any more okay?!"

"A little reckless of you don't you think?" N asked, "what if he had taken our teams?"

"N, you need to stop hanging out with Crystal. She's rubbing off on you"

"And Gold is rubbing off on you. Even though he isn't even here" Crystal retorted. I ignored her and looked out the window of the cell. My mind wandered to the two grunts from earlier, Jessie and James, they were attacked by one of their own. Maybe he's guarding Archers territory? We never got his location, as she was shot before she could disclose it. But then again, the three cities he has are the three smallest cities.

"So what is it that we're going to do?" N broke the silence.

"Simple, when they come to get us, Silver and I will buy time. N, you said you can communicate with Pokemon through thought?" He nodded, "you're going to have to command our Pokemon to attack the grunts holding us. Once we're out of their grip, we'll attack Petrel and anybody else that gets in the way" Crystal disclosed.

"And if they retaliate with Pokemon of their own?" I asked.

"None of these guys have badges, their Pokemon are either too under-leveled to do anything or can be easily swayed. Turn them against their trainers and free them" N perked up at the mention of Pokemon liberation.

"Well, it looks like we were destined to meet again, girlie" a familiar voice called, cutting through our conversation. From the little light that shines in through the window, I saw the shaggy salt-and-peppered hair of Billy the Grunt.

"You" I snarled.

"Oh dear Arceus why?" Crystal groaned.

"Did I miss something?" N asked, confused. Billy turned towards N.

"You're a pretty cute girl too. Say, kid, where did you find these girls?" He asked me.

"What the heck?! I'm not a girl!" N fumed. I smirked at their little banter as the realization hit Billy the Grunt's face.

"Whatever, you're a boy, obviously a gay one but whatever" he muttered so only he could hear. Billy the Grunt turned back towards Crystal and continued to tell her of his plans for her. "Just you wait girlie, once Petrel takes care of these two, it's gonna be you, me and the world to see" he sang. Crystal shuddered at his toothy grin.

"Hey, Harold!" A voice called. The four of us turned to see another grunt walk into the cell area. He had a rogue colored comb-over and a snarl that I believed to be permanently etched onto his face. "It doesn't take that long to grab three kids and bring em' to the boss" He snapped. I snickered as I realized Billy the Grunts actual name was Harold. Harold and the other grunt opened the cells and grabbed the three of us. We didn't bother struggling against them as we were dragged out of the cages. They took the three of us to the roof of the bell tower, the same place Gold and I met Ho-oh for the first time. All the statues of Ho-oh that used to be here were smashed and replaced with statues of Petrel. Guards were lining the edges of the roof and in the center sat Petrel on a throne that had the rainbow and silver wings sticking out of them.

"Well, well, what an absolute surprise!" Petrel cackled. He was wearing a business suit instead of the normal Team Rocket clothing and his purple hair was gelled back. "So, you think you can waltz back in here and kill one of my guys huh? You should've just stayed where you were. Especially since the boss has people looking for you everywhere after you blew up the league"

"We didn't blow it up! He was the idiot that kept using earthquake in there" Crystal yelled at Petrel. Harold tightened his grip on her. Crystal desperately tried to get out of his grip.

"Quiet girlie, the sooner he's done the sooner we can be together. Forever" he hissed in her ear. If I were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of my ears right now.

"You're calling our boss an idiot?" He glowered at the three of us.

"At least he actually succeeded at his plans!" One grunt yelled.

"After what?" I asked, "first he lost to two ten-year-olds, then to me and my friends years ago, then the same people who took him down the first time took him and a legendary from space down as well, And what about when you and your little crook friends tried to make team rocket without him huh?!"

"You guys only won because you resorted to murder" Crystal added.

"And what a fine decision that was" Petrel grinned, "and I'll bet he will make an even wiser decision once we deliver his son to him"

"Can you hurry up and kill them already?" Harold groaned, "Just keep this one alive, I've been wanting a new toy for a while" N looked at Crystal and I and nodded. He closed his eyes and got to work. Petrel was too focused on deciding what to do with us, Harold was too busy gazing at Crystal the same way a lion gazes at a gazelle, and the grunt holding me was engaged in a conversation with the grunt holding N.

"I have decided, Harold, you can keep the girl, the redhead is to be sent to the league, and as for you..." He never got to announce it, because that when my Gyarados emerged from my bag with the rest of my team and attacked.


	12. -Chapter 11-

Iris POV

I had spent the day flying above the tower, and in the nearby forest looking for Black. He couldn't have gone that far, we split up around Cerulean city. It was sunset by the time I returned to the tower. My Dragonite was exhausted from flying me around all day, so I had Hydreigon out with me as we descended from the tower in the dark. These lower floors were filled with fog. We had not even been down two floors when we heard the footsteps from behind us. Hydreigon's three heads roared in intimidation at the approaching figure. When the figure had taken a more human-looking shape, I told my Hydreigon to wait. Ghastly can't do that, only Dittos and Zoruas can.

"Show yourself" I demanded. The familiar figure of a boy with a hat and an Emboar.

"Black?" He grinned mischievously as his Emboar used flare blitz at Hydreigon and I. I jumped out of the way of the fire.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?!" I screeched.

"Rollout" he ordered his Pokemon.

"Fine if you're gonna be like that, Hydreigon, Charge Beam!" Emboar roared and shook off the hit.

"Assurance" the familiar black hand of assurance reached for Hydreigon's center head, only for the left head to bite the attack.

"Black what's the matter with you?!" I tried again. If his eyes were not opened before, they were now, because they were glowing. Psycho-kinesis. That could only mean one thing.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse the Ghastly behind Black!" Hydreigon roared as he released the tri-dragon pulse around Black. The Ghastly danced around the pulses like they were nothing. It laughed as it made Black order another attack on me. I ducked behind a tombstone which was now burned beyond recognition. My Hydreigon was not able to dodge the move fast enough and was also severely burned. I returned Hydreigon to prevent further damage and sent out Druddigon.

"Use Twister and keep it coming!" I ordered. My dragon Pokemon's tornado grew stronger and stronger until the Ghastly was sucked away from its puppet.

"Now, while its stuck, flamethrower!" The twister was soon illuminated with an orange glow as the fire spread, causing the Ghastly to faint. Consequently, this caused Black to faint as well.

"Come on Black, are you out of it?" I said. I returned his Emboar to his ball and took Black to the health center. After the lights were on, I placed him on a bed and went to heal up our Pokemon. Once our Pokemon were healed, I pulled out Carr's journal and proceeded to read through it. It felt like forever ago since I got it, but in reality, it's only been four days. While most of it was the details behind Mewtwo's creation, one part had caught my eyes.

October 1st

Mewtwo was successfully sent to Giovanni last night, thank god. Now I have more time to work on my weapon. For security reasons, I won't describe it here; a lot of these scientists are really nosy. Either way, they won't be able to get it. It's hidden deep in Tohjo Falls. It's the only place cool enough to work on it. There's also Mt Silver, but I'm not in the mood for that Dexholder Red to kick my ass. That's if frostbite hasn't killed him. I'm leaving tomorrow to finish my weapon. If this works, then Team Rocket will have someone else to fear, Me.

Signed, A hopeful Carr.

I flipped the page to see the results of this weapon, but to my dismay, the pages after were blank. A weapon that needs to be kept cold to work? What could it be? Whatever it is, I don't believe that this Carr got to finish it. That must have been the last entry before the place was burned down. A long groan cut me from my thoughts. I looked over to see Black slowly getting up.

"Iris?" He said groggily, "what happened? All I remember was climbing up the tower and then giggles and then- oh no. Oh no, I attacked you didn't I?" I solemnly nodded butt cut him off before he could say anything.

"Black, it's not your fault, some Ghastlys are able to possess people as an ability. It's happened before"

"You sure?" He sat up and reached for his Pokemon. Black started stroking his Samurott nervously.

"Well it depends"

"On?"

"Did you want me to get hurt?" I asked him.

"Of course not!" He nearly screamed.

"Then you're innocent" Black smiled as his Samurott let out a howl of relief. He sprang off the bed and walked around a bit, being sure to avoid where Dragonite was resting. I went to the Pokemart nearby and grabbed food for Black, my Pokemon and myself. When I had walked back in, I tossed Black the food for him and his team while I gathered my dragons to come to eat.

"I need to tell you something," we said to each other in unison.

"You first," he said. I reached into my bag and pulled out the journal.

"I found this on the island we were at. It belonged to a scientist that helped create Mewtwo. But he also was working on a weapon of some sort that he was gonna use to overthrow Team Rocket. It's hidden in Tohjo Falls, near the Johto entrance to the league and I want to find it" Black flipped through the journal.

"If this guy is still alive, I'm gonna kick his ass" he declared, not caring about the fact he cursed. "Mewtwo didn't deserve this, neither did Genesect. If this weapon is another man-made Pokemon, we put it out of its misery"

"Only if it doesn't want to be here" I agreed, "what were you going to tell me?" Black's face scrunched up in confusion before his eyes widened.

"I saw another sage earlier, in Cerulean City." He revealed.

"Are you sure it wasn't the same guy?" He nodded at me before continuing.

"He was in the gym, he ended up asking the gym leader there for directions to the league. I'm thinking Plasma and Rocket might be connected" I paced the floor.

"You don't think Team Plasma is planning a comeback so soon do you?"

"Unless I can catch the sages and Ghetsis, then yes they could be planning a comeback," He said solemnly.

"Then looks like you gotta catch em all" I smirked. Black groaned at the joke.

"Leave the jokes to me, Iris, you just sound like that kid on tv with his Pikachu" I playfully rolled my eyes. "Can we leave spooky town though? I'm not in the mood for a repeat of what happened at the tower"

"Are you man enough to at least spend the night? We're headed to Cerulean city and I doubt they'll let anybody in at this hour" Black sighed as he plopped onto the bed he was on before.

"Can I see the journal you found?" He asked suddenly. I handed him the journaling he started reading it. I headed to the bed on the other side of the room and released my Kingdra who hopped onto the bed with me. After a while of stroking my water dragon and staring at the ceiling, sleep overcame me.

Meanwhile...

He stumbled into the champion's chamber, his clothes singed on all sides, and branches sticking out of his hat.

"Champion Clair," he greeted the dragon master who was sitting atop her throne.

"Well? Were you successful in doing what your idiot brother couldn't?" She bossed.

"I was not successful, however, I got confirmation. The Dragonite is in fact, that of your late cousin's-"

"Well no shit Sherlock," she scowled, "the Dragonite is to be brought here, alive. Or else." Just then another grunt walked in. Dang, what happened to you? He mouthed.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent by area commander Petrel, he told me to inform you of a prisoner in our possession"

"Who?"

"The boss's son, Silver" Clair grinned as she finally had some good news.

"No" Gold groaned from his cage.

"You are to bring him here at once. Got it?!" She roared as she turned towards Gold, "what's wrong? is it from all the cuts your smart mouth earned? Or are you Mad we caught your little friend?"

"There's a lot of reasons to be mad at you. First, you betrayed Johto. Second, You're sending idiots after my best friends, and thirdly, you're using Pokemon as weapons!" He glared at the champion from his cage. The grunts just looked at Gold in astonishment. Nobody with a decent mind would talk to Clair like that. Unless they were suicidal.

"Because that's all they are, it's better if you learn this now. And if anything, I didn't betray Johto. I saved it."

"Is that really what you tell yourself?"

"Its what I know, if we had continued the way we were before, then these creatures that mean so much to you would dominate you."

"That's a load of Tauros crap,"

"Shut up!"

"By the way, He isn't there anymore" Gold stated flatly, "from the time it took that guy to get here, he probably escaped"

"Nonsense" she snapped back at him, he will be brought here and he will join Team Rocket alongside his father. And you will be powerless to stop it." She turned to the grunts, "leave us, I need to practice" the grunts left quickly, as they know what that means...


	13. -Chapter 12-

Crystal POV

When I heard the roar of the Gyarados as it jumped from Silver's bag, I knew they were all screwed. My Meganium hopped from my bag and tied up Harold. I turned around to face him as he struggled against the vines.

"No hard feelings, girlie?" Harold hesitated. I looked at him, straight into his graphite colored eyes.

"This is for every girl you've ever abused," I said as I head-butted him hard enough to render him unconscious. More grunts tried to attack me, but they were no match for my team. After the last grunt near me had fallen, I ran to help Silver and N. N had managed to get free from the grunt holding him and was now battling alongside (like he was actually kicking and punching) a black and red fox looking Pokemon. The grunt that was holding him was knocked out in the corner with scratches all over. But there at least 5 in his place. Silver meanwhile had mounted his Gyarados and it was blasting hyper beams as it pleases. Nearly all the grunts were trying to take down the atrocious pokemon. Except for Petrel. He had made a run for it. After grabbing the rainbow wing and the silver wing, I pulled out Arcanine and sped out off the roof. If Petrel made it out of here, then he could get back up and well, we'd be screwed. He had made it all the way to route 42 by the time Arcanine and I had caught up to him.

"You're not getting away that easily," I told him.

"That's what you think princess" he cockily replied. Petrel hastily pulled out a Koffing.

"Sludge bomb!" He hollered.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower!" I commanded. The legendary* Pokemon breathed fire at the Koffing, as it managed to avoid the sludge bomb.

"Koffing, smokescreen!" He screeched desperately. The field we were on quickly filled with smoke. I covered my mouth to avoid inhaling it, while Arcanine did the same. Once the smoke cleared, Petrel was gone. Thankfully, his Koffing left a trail of smog for us to follow.

"Arcanine, extreme speed after him! We can't let him get away!" Arcanine took off at a blazing speed, I'm estimating at least 250mph as we ran through trees, tall grass, and vines. Any faster and I would've fallen off. Arcanine came to a stop at a city entrance, where we saw Petrel attempt to get in. He was blocked at the entrance had suddenly became covered in ice.

"You little brat! Why are you following me?" He roared at me.

"Nobody told you to leave, if you had stayed I wouldn't have had to follow you. Now Arcanine Thunder Fang his legs!" Arcanine bit the area commander's legs, paralyzingly him. No damage don't to his legs though, maybe a minor cut, but he still howled in pain. His screaming alerted guards nearby, but just like the door, they too were soon covered in ice. I looked around to see who froze them, only for Silver to emerge from behind a tree, Weavile standing proudly at his side and the pistol in his hand.

"Thought you could leave the party so soon?" Silver asked, aiming the pistol at his head. "Crystal, get N. I'll finish things here." He removed the safety from the gun. Petrel was either laughing hysterically or crying. I'm guessing the former as he addressed Silver.

"I have to say, kid, you're more like your daddy than I could've imagined. Go on, kill me. Seal your fate." Silvers graphite colored eyes hardened and his hand shook as he pressed the barrel of the gun against his head.

"Crys, go" his voice cracked a little bit. I hesitantly mounted Arcanine and took off towards Ecruteak city. Halfway through the forest, a bang pierced the silence of the evening forest. I made it to the city with relative ease and found N sitting with his black and red fox Pokemon resting in his lap. He didn't look injured at all. The grunts of the bell tower were all either frozen or unconscious. Except for Harold. Harold was dead. There was a claw mark across his abdomen.

"Hey" N greeted, "Silver was looking for you-"

"I know, he sent me to bring you to the next city entrance. He's there with Petrel. So how did things go here?" N got up and after he returned his Pokemon, he mounted Arcanine.

"Crystal it was beautiful, all the Pokemon were freed and ran into the wild where they belong" he smiled.

"They're better off there. It looks like you two also enjoyed beating all the grunts"

"Just the ones that were abusive to their Pokemon were satisfying to me"

"Isn't that all of them?" we rode into the forest, Arcanine was a little slower as he was now carrying two people. However, we made it in record time. We were greeted with a surprising sight. Petrel was lying on the ground, wide-eyed and with a hole in his head, The pistol had been discarded a few feet away from the body, And on the steps of the city entrance sat Silver, his face buried in his hands. I went and sat down next to him. N walked over to Petrel and took all six of his Pokemon and released them while mumbling something incoherently.

"You don't think I'll turn into my dad do you?" He asked. Would he though? He was willing to resort to murder as a last-ditch option.

"Silver, you are too kind to turn into your dad," N replied as he came and sat next to us, "Before I released your team back at Bell Tower, I asked your Pokemon if you care about them, they wouldn't stop praising you. I highly doubt if I ask your fathers Pokemon the same thing, that I'd get the same answer." Silver stared at N and then at his Weavile and smiled.

"If you don't go down the same path that he did, you won't ever become the next head of Team Rocket" I assured as I got up and picked up the pistol. I gave it to my Arcanine who happily tore it apart.

"Thanks, guys" Silver mumbled.

"That's what friends are for," N beamed as he said the word 'friends', "shall we keep going?" I patted my Arcanine, who proceeded to melt the ice covering our entrance into Mahogany Town.

"Wait, we can't leave Petrel out here like this, they're going to know someone is after the commanders that way" I hesitated.

"Then what should we do with it?" N faltered.

"Cremate it?" Silver suggested. My Arcanine roared excitedly at the mention of Silver's idea. It was as if he knew we were talking about burning a body.

"I guess," I said as Arcanine happily pounced towards the body. "Might want to look away to avoid ashes in your eyes" N and Silver looked away as a jet of fire cascaded onto the corpse. The air slowly took on the scent of burning flesh, which was enough for me to gag. Silver remained stoic and N ended up running to the nearest bush and throwing up. I guess the sight and the smell was too much for him. Hopefully, I won't have to do this again. After Petrel was reduced to ashes, I returned my Arcanine. "Maybe we should stay in the forest for the night"

"Good idea, just not behind that bush" Silver agreed, pointing in the direction N just came from. N's face went red with embarrassment.

"How can you stand that smell?" He groaned. Silver snickered as we went deeper into the forest and made a small campsite for ourselves.

"I can't stand it either N" I stated as I made a fire and made some food. As we ate, we all attempted to tell a scary story. Unfortunately, only Silvers story managed to spook anyone.

"We should keep watch shifts, in case someone finds us" Silver asserted.

"You mean like what security guards do? Sure, I'll go first. Not like I'm gonna sleep after that messed up story of yours" N replied as he pulled out his fox Pokemon. "Come on Zoroark." Silver and I made our way to the tents we set up.

"Hey Crys," Silver stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, sorry for being a jerk back earlier" he placated.

"It's okay, a lot of people get aggressive when worried or stressed." He smiled in relief and mumbled a small 'good night ' before heading into the tent. After a while the peaceful blessing of sleep claimed me.

* Arcanine is not a legendary Pokemon. However, it's Dex entry refers to it as "the legendary Pokemon"


	14. -Chapter 13-

It's official. Kanto has a thing for colors. The entire city was blue. The buildings, the streets, even the traditionally orange health center was blue. The air was really humid, as the city was near the water, which to led to a rare sighting of Black without his jacket. From here it's a trip west to get to Pewter City, and a little further south to Viridian City. That's where the league entrance is. But first, Black and I had decided to find out more information on the Sage that was here. Which is why Black is now battling Cerulean city's gym leader, Misty. He managed to take down three of her four Pokemon using Murshana and Emboar (who did not last very long.)

"Starmie, ice beam!" She commanded. Ice blasted out of the Starmie's ruby red jewel at the direction where Black stood with his Joltik.

"Dodge the ice and use Big Buzz!" Black retaliated. The electric bug type proceeded to speed across the ice only to slip as Starmie had dodged the Big Buzz.

"Good job Starmie, now, Confuse Ray!" As Joltik was getting to its feet, it had been blasted by the Confuse Ray, leaving it extremely disoriented. Black ordered the Joltik to use Big Buzz yet again but the poor bug was too confused to even move. "While it's disoriented, another ice beam!"

"Joltik snap out of it!" Black yelled frantically. Joltik stood there dazed for a good four seconds before snapping out of it, just in time to avoid the ice beam. "Discharge!" The Pokemon in question let out a cry as it released a wave of electricity in all directions. Starmie was not able to avoid this and was hit with the super effective attack, causing the star to faint.

"Not bad" Misty praised as she returned her Starmie and reached for something behind her. "Here kid, this is the Cascade badge, you earned it" Black eagerly took the badge and pinned it to his jacket collar, where his Unovan gym badges were.

"Thank you, Misty," he smiled, "also would you mind providing some information for us?" Black's expression grew more serious than it was before. Misty's gaze hardened.

"Depends on what you need to know" she replied.

"Yesterday a man in a robe with a weird blue insignia came here and battled you correct?" She nodded. "He is a wanted man in my region and my friend and I have been sent to capture him. Did he tell you where he is heading or who he is going to meet?" I joined the two of them on the battle arena.

"How did you know that this man was even here?"

"Um... I was the kid who fell into the pool floaties" he replied sheepishly. Misty chuckled.

"As for your questions, I do not know if he's meeting anyone. However, he said he was going to the league and that he and his friends can easily take down the gym leader"

"The league entrance is in Viridian city correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a day's walk from here. But if you fly, you could be there in a few hours." We both nodded and thanked the gym leader as we made our way out.

"That was helpful," Black said sarcastically.

"It was helpful though, now we know the Sages are gonna target Viridian City's gym leader and that there might be more than two Sages here. Plus you got a badge, why are you complaining?" I retorted. Black paused for a moment to ponder this.

"Oh yeah," he acknowledged, "seven more to go!" Black reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. Out from it came Braviary, my eyes widened.

"I'll risk riding Dragonite" I instantly cried out, "I am not riding Braviary like that again" Black let out a laugh.

"Okay sheesh, ride Dragonite," he said through laughs, "we should get going though, we have some Sages to catch and a gym leader to protect." Once we were in the sky, I dropped the question.

"Race to the city?" I taunted.

"You're gonna eat my dust" Black smiled.

-One sky race later-~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thankfully this city is multi-colored or else I would have most likely gone crazy. But there wasn't time to take in my surroundings, making sure the Sages never team up with the Rockets is a top priority.

"We have to get to the gym before the Sages leave or else!" Black said as he took off running towards the gym. This city was huge! It didn't help that the gym was in a secluded area of the city either. After much searching, we made it to the gym and our jaws dropped. It was a mess, the two Sages were still there one with the Cyrogonal and the other with a Garchomp, battling against a boy, maybe 4 years older than I was. The gym itself was in pretty bad shape. The floor was cracked, some of it covered in Ice and scorch marks. The windows were shattered and the stage where the battles normally take place was barely distinguishable from the floor. There was a Pokemon on the ground, an Alakazam, it was bleeding from what I believe to be a bullet wound.

"Blastoise earthquake!" He commanded angrily. The two Sages braced themselves for the impact. His amber eyes burned with fury. "I will make you pay for what you did to Alakazam. Originally, I had good intentions not letting you pass to the league, but maybe now I should, so you can suffer the same fate as everyone else that goes there." He snarled.

"Very well, then let us go" one sage, Zinzolin, said. He nodded at his Cyrogonal who used blizzard that filled the gym with cold wind and snow. But it didn't faze the gym leader or his powerful Pokemon.

"Black we have to stop this" I whispered. Black was staring in awe at the intense battle. "Black!" I hissed.

"Oh yeah," we stepped into the gym only to get pushed back by the snow.

"Use the snow to our advantage Blastoise! Ice beam that Garchomp!" Ice flew at the dragon-ground type, however, it was melted easily with dragon fire. "As long as I'm still standing you are still not going anywhere" he glowered.

"Sheer cold Cyrogonal!" Zinzolin commanded. The gym leaders eyes widened as shellfish Pokemon collapsed from the one-hit KO move.

"Really? That's it? That can be easily fixed Mr. Oak" the second Sage retorted. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the gym leader. The gym leader stood defiantly against the two sages.

"Killing me is just going to prolong your eventual deaths" he barked over the storm.

"Murshana go!" Black yelled. But it went on deaf ears because of the roar of the snow storm. However the psychic type understood the order, let's just hope it makes it in time. The sage pulled the trigger. It was as if everything went in slow motion, right before the bullet could hit the gym leader, Black had teleported next to the gym leader and pushed him out of the way, the bullet piercing his hat. The three of them looked rather confused as to what just happened. I reluctantly pulled out Hydreigon and asked him to use flamethrower to melt the snow. Once the snow was cleared, the Sages saw us and both of them stifled a gasp. "Hello boys, miss me?" Black said to the Sages as he brushed himself off. "You owe me a new hat" I turned to where the gym leader had been After Black had pushed him out of the way, he raced to check on his Alakazam. The rage of the gym leader was evident as his entire body shook and his hands balled up into fists, turning white.

"You have some nerve, following us here" Zinzolin sneered at the two of us.

"Children should not meddle in the affairs of adults, you two have no idea of our purpose" I glared at the Sages.

"Your purpose? Allow me to take a guess. You two are headed to the League in order to speak to Giovanni" the gym leaders gaze hardened at the mention of Team Rockets executive. "You both knew that Black, White, and everyone that destroyed your stupid castle would see to it that you are captured. So you came here, seeking the protection of the one crime lord that actually succeeded." From the looks on their faces, I knew I hit the nail on the head. The gym leader walked up to the two Sages, his fists clenched. Nobody was expecting it when he proceeded to uppercut the second Sage. The Sage doubled back in pain.

"Awesome" Black mumbled in awe of the gym leader. Before the Sage could retaliate, he was grabbed by the front of his robe and was thrown to the wall. The gym leader reached pulled another Pokeball.

"Sleep powder him" he commanded as the grass psychic Pokemon emerged from the ball. Black and I immediately ducked out of the way of the coming knock out gas. Fortunately, Zinzolin had little time to react and was hit with the gas, rendering him unconscious. He returned his Exeggutor right after. "Is what she said true? He faced the second sage, keeping him pinned to the crumbling wall. "Is it?!" His voice echoed in the empty room. The Sage's worried expression was all the confirmation the gym leader needed.

Black and I walked up to the unconscious body of Zinzolin. I looked at the unconscious Sage, Pokeball still in hand. My eyes narrowed. Was he... Smiling? That's when something pulled me from Black's side. The move must have missed!

"Iris!" He yelled. Hydreigon roared in concern before he was frozen solid by the Cyrogonal. The gym leader had turned to see what was going on. The sage he had been interrogating kneed him in the stomach. The suddenness of it was enough for the Sage to get free of his grasp. The Sage scrambled for his pistol and aimed it at Black, who was trying to get to where the Cyrogonal had grabbed me and froze me from the feet.

"Nobody move! Or his blood will be in your hands" The sage demanded as he walked away from the gym leader. Zinzolin got up and brushed himself off before joining his ice type. We were all at a standstill as if the slightest of movements could cause chaos. Black looked up at the ceiling, where his Murshana was hovering, and then at the gym leader who looked at him questioningly. Only when he followed Black's gaze did he catch onto Black's idea and nodded. The gym leader tackled the Sage with the pistol, knocking it from his grasp, while Murshana launched a psybeam at Cyrogonal. I had ducked just in time to avoid getting hit and looked over at Hydreigon who managed to free one of its heads.

"Flamethrower over here!" I yelled. The one free head launched a fire at me, freeing me from my ice prison. I ran to Hydreigon and administered an ice heal. The gym leader restrained the other sage while Black had taken to battling Zinzolin. Once my Hydreigon was okay, I returned him and joined Black in the battle. Despite the type disadvantage, I sent out Druddigon. "Rock Slide!"

"Nightmare!" Black yelled. The ice type Pokemon froze (pun not intended) as it was shown its fear in a recurring loop. All at once the Rocks from Druddigon's rock slide finally hit the Cyrogonal, who was paralyzed in fear. The rocks kept falling until the crystal Pokemon fainted. Once Zinzolin returned his Pokemon, Black and I restrained him, no matter how much he struggled.

"You children have no idea what you are doing" he scowled.

"I'm keeping you restrained, duh" Black joked. The gym leader walked up with a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the sage to window's bar.

"The police will be here in a few minutes," the gym leader said. "Thank you for the help"

"No problemo sir" Black replied. A flicker of recognition crossed the gym leaders eyes.

"Funny, someone said that same sentence after they helped me put out a fire... That was you wasn't it?" Black's eyes widened as he nodded. "Such a small world. Allow me to properly introduce myself, the name's Blue Oak"

 **This part was planned from the beginning. Originally, the kid that was crying in chapter 1, that was gonna be Blue, but then I changed it since I didn't think it would make sense for him to be in Hoenn. And what kind of author would I be if I didn't include one of my favorite dexholders?**


	15. -Chapter 14-

Silver POV

"Ariana is in the next city over?" N asked me. I nodded affirmatively.

"There is also an underground base in this city too" Crystal added. We walked into the small little town. "Is it just me or is this town more lively?" It was true, as we walked around the town, we saw people carrying out their lives as if they weren't being ruled by a totalitarian group. Kids were playing soccer, adults were shopping, the only thing that was not here was Pokemon.

"Maybe because it's run by a woman and not a provocative idiot" I pointed out.

"True" N replied.

"There they are!" A voice called. The three of us turned to see a partially frozen grunt running towards us. "Don't let them get away!" He told his comrades. The grunts that were frozen outside the city! They must have thawed out by now.

"Run!" Crystal screamed. We weaved our way through the townspeople, up and under shopping carts and soccer games. "Through there!" She pointed at the entrance that (if my memory serves correctly) leads to the Lake of Rage. Thankfully there were no guards waiting on the other side. The place was completely silent.

"We should go in deeper," N suggested. I could tell from the look on his face, he was hoping to find at least one wild Pokemon here. The three of us ran deeper through the trees and fields until we were at the edge of the lake.

"I think we lost them" I panted, "that was too close for comfort" Crystal started at the water, wearing that 'shut up I'm thinking look'

"Those grunts were the ones that you froze when I followed Petrel?" I solemnly nodded. "There goes our element of surprise, they most likely saw what you did to Petrel" The pieces of what Crystal had stated clicked together in my head. They know we're coming.

"Keep in mind, there is nothing you two could have done about it" N chimed in, "it was either that or you claim two more lives than you should have" We waited a while, hoping that the grunts wouldn't dare follow us here and planned our next move. That's when, without warning, someone or something teleported in front of us, causing us to jump a little back. Ironically Crystal ended up tripping and falling into the water behind. I stifled a laugh.

"Karma is a cruel mistress" I smirked.

"Oh shut up" she glared at me, which made me only laugh harder.

"Guys?" N trailed off as he stared at what had just appeared in front of us, it was a purple Pokemon, it's tail was curled and it was holding a staff like a spoon. The Pokemon was glaring down at the three of us.

"What is your business with the boy with the Samurott?" The Pokemon asked.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked.

"I am Mewtwo, now answer me, are you planning to harm him?" Mewtwo demanded. N hesitantly walked towards Mewtwo. That's when I remembered, this was the Pokemon Team Rocket made, Mew's clone. It had fled after Lance and Clair defeated it years ago.

"No! I caused him enough harm in the past. He showed me something, something that changed my perspective on people and on life in general" N divulged.

"Say, Mewtwo, why are you concerned about him?" Crystal pondered.

"I met him and his friend when they trespassed my home, however, they ended up saving me from the clutches of tyranny. Therefore I had promised to assist them in their fight against Team Rocket" the psychic Pokemon spat the name of the organization like it was acid on its tongue.

"You and I both Mewtwo, The idiot in charge of the entire damn thing is my father" I spat. Mewtwo did not look surprised, then I remembered; he's a psychic Pokemon, he probably read my thoughts. But the look on his face was a look of...pity?

"We are actually in the process of taking out the commanders of Team Rocket" N chimed in. Mewtwo looked at the three of us questioningly.

"Why would you waste time with these so-called commanders?"

"What?" I faltered.

"If Giovanni is removed from the picture, these so-called 'commanders' would flee to avoid the new law. Remove the foundation and the rest will fall on its own" Mewtwo explained. N's eyes were closed, probably reading the thoughts of Mewtwo while Crystal absorbed the psychic Pokemon's suggestion.

"We would have to be really, really careful. But the idea might just work. Plus no more unnecessary deaths" she spoke up.

"Are you sure?" I asked Crystal. She nodded confidently. N's eyes snapped open. He stared at Mewtwo with a mixture of horror and pity. The sound of approaching footsteps was heard.

"I must go," Mewtwo said as it teleported away.

"Wait-!" N exclaimed. He let out a sigh of disappointment.

"N, Crystal, we have to go. Now." We ran back into Mahogany town and went straight to the poke mart. We ended up getting new clothes that can hide our identities better. Crystal was wearing a hat similar to N's hat and a dark blue jacket. She put her hair in a ponytail which flowed out of the hat. I ended up having to stuff my hair into a hat and I wore a black leather jacket and jeans. N meanwhile, ended up not having to change since nobody in Johto had ever seen him before. We walked out of the store quickly.

"Which way to the league?" N asked.

"Same way we were headed, just we have to go south through Blackthorn and New Bark Town" Crystal answered. "N, what did you see in Mewtwo's mind that shocked you so much?" We made it to the ice path. Crystal made it across the ice and to the ladder with relative ease. N went onto the ice after her and managed to make it across with no trouble.

"I saw what they did to that Pokemon. The lab, the experiments, all of it. That Pokemon was created, it's not of natural order. And it was made by the same people responsible for all this" he choked out.

"I remember that," I told him, "Giovanni wanted a weapon that was impossible to destroy, so he gathered scientists from all over to make one. One of the scientists fused his DNA with that of Mew's and, well, the result was Mewtwo"

"That is horrible" Crystal shuddered. We all climbed down the ladder to the next part of the path. "All the more reason we need to get rid of Team Rocket once and for all" we both nodded in agreement as we continued through the path. I heard N mumble something about Mewtwo and a hug before Crystal stopped us. "Guys, I think we might have to go down a hole" I peered into the hole and saw the ladder in the center of the cavern below us. Now I'm remembering why I hate this place.

"If we have to," I sighed, "ladies first" I 'accidentally' shoved Crystal so she fell in. Thankfully she landed in a mound of snow. N jumped down after her, and then I followed him.

"Damn you Silver" Crystal grumbled. N's hair was filled with snow which he shook off, covering us in more snow. Out of nowhere, a snowball hit me square in the head. "There now we're even" She joked. That's how the war started. Immediately, I formed a snowball and threw it back at Crystal. It went back and forth for who knows how long Until one of us hit N. He looked for who was responsible before shrugging and hitting both of us with snowballs.

"Traitor" I playfully scolded N. He laughed and joined us in the snowball fight. It was the most I ever laughed since all this started. After a while, we grew tired and I surrendered to Crystal who decided to 'have mercy on me.' "Come on, we should keep going" we climbed up the ladder to where the exit was. I squinted my eyes at the fading sunlight as we walked into Blackthorn City. Like Mahogany Town, it was busy. People were on the roads yelling about things they're trying to sell. The only difference was the increase in guards. But it didn't look like they cared about their jobs. As we were walking, I peered into Blackthorn city's gym. The rotating tile was still the same, same lava pits and all, I risked walking in. And I regretted it, the second the doors opened, I was hit with a smell of rotting corpse. This must be where Clair's challengers end up, I realized. There was a pile of empty Pokeballs in the corner, next to an old skeleton.

"Silver?" Crystal walked into the gym. After a few seconds, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh Arceus this place is going to suffocate me"

"This is what happens to Clair's challengers," I told her.

"Oh." Her eyes widened with worry as she hesitantly said, "you don't think...Gold?.."

"Coming here was a bad idea" I mumbled. "Come on Crystal, we shouldn't have come here" I reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Do you think Gold is... Gone?" She looked at me, her eyes practically begging for reassurance. I grabbed Crystal by her shoulders.

"He's alive. Trust me, if anyone can survive with that witch its Gold," I told her. I am really bad at comforting people.

"We should go, we can't keep N waiting" she said. We walked out to come face to face with a woman with silky, fire engine red hair. She donned a long white dress with a black stripe on the side.

"May I help you two?" She asked.

"Its nothing ma'am" I replied, "her boyfriend challenged the league recently and he hasn't come back. We asked around and one man told us that we were likely to find him here" Crystal sadly stared down at the ground. The woman eyed us suspiciously.

"Very well, I'm sorry for your loss," she said before leaving us. I let out a sigh of relief and went to the edge of town where N was waiting.

"What took you two so long?" He asked. Crystal brushed past him and kept going. "What did I miss?"

"Crystal and I went into the gym, and that's where the people that lost to Clair are...dealt with."

"Did you guys see your friend there?"

"All the bodies were burnt beyond recognition. I know that he's still alive though, Crystal is just worried."

"Oh," we walked to the end of the route in silence. It was nearly sunset by the time we reached New Bark Town's entrance.

"Here we are, New Bark Town" I murmured. "Crys, you're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"This is where you and your friend lived right?" N asked concerned.

"I can handle visiting New Bark Town" she snapped at us, "I'm not a child"

"Very well, shall we go?" The three of us walked into the small town where everything started.

Meanwhile...

"HE'S WHAT?!" Clair roared at the grunt.

"Petrel is d-dead, and the prisoners e-escaped" she stuttered, shrinking back from the raging champion.

"Clair, calm yourself," Giovanni said sternly. Clair flinched at the coldness that resided in his voice. "As for you, don't worry about Petrel, he's replaceable. However, the prisoners that escaped your grasp, whoever is left from your area is to capture them and bring them to me. Understood?" The grunt nodded and bolted out of the room. A triumphant laugh echoed in the chambers.

"I told you he'd escape. If there's one thing about Silv, its that he doesn't stay in one place for too long" Gold smirked.

"Shut up you!" She snapped "Remind me why I cannot kill him?" Clair groaned at Giovanni.

"He is leverage," Giovanni said. Just then, another grunt walked in.

"Sir, Champion, you two have a visitor." The grunt moved out of the way to reveal an old man dressed in all black and a red monocle covering his left eye.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," the man said, "the men I sent ahead of time were...sidetracked"

"You said that you wish to make a deal?" Giovanni asked. The man nodded. "Very well, let us see what you have for us, Ghetsis."

Surprise!!! Ghetsis is here too!! Him and his demonic Hydreigon!!


	16. -Chapter 15-

**Apologies.** **Tis merely a filler chapter...**

I swear had the police not walked in, Black would've spontaneously combusted from fanboyism at the name of his senior. They took the Sages who were glaring in our direction."bye bye boys," Black waved at the Sages. "I'm Black"

"Pleasure to meet you, again" Blue and Black shook hands. "So what brought you two here?"

"We are on our way to the league, Black and I plan on taking Team Rocket down." I explained, "However, once we found out about the Sages, we figured that they might be connected and decided to prevent them from reaching the league" Blue looked at us concerned.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to let you guys go in there. Especially you" he said to me.

"Why especially me?" I asked.

"Your cloak gave away where you're from, a dragon master of Blackthorn city. The last one I know of is a small girl who trained directly under Lance before Clair murdered him. That's you right?" I nodded. "Just the fact you have dragons is gonna tick her off, she'll kill you the second she sees you"

"We know the risks of going, Senior Blue, but this is something we have to do since nobody else will" Black pleaded.

"Many have tried, not many have survived. Some of the strongest trainers I know have perished at their hands." He looked down at the broken ground, then at where his Alakazam laid.

"We can handle this, I know Clair better than most people" I told him. "She killed the closest thing to family I ever had. She has to face the consequences" Black looked at the both of us, his hands fiddling with a pokeball, presumably Murshana's.

"She isn't going to take no for an answer you know" Black said.

"I was afraid you two would say something like that," Blue sighed. "There is no stopping you is there?" We shook our heads. "Very well, go on. Word of advice though, three of the elite four are controlled by Ghastlys. If the Ghastlys are removed, then you will be able to keep going without major trouble." Black's eyes widened at the mention of the ghost Pokemon. "And Clair will play dirty, so be careful and watch her every move"

"Thanks for the advice," I smiled, "sorry about Alakazam"

"It wasn't your fault," Blue replied sadly.

"I hate those things," He mumbled as we headed to the door, "Senior Blue, after this, I'll be back to challenge you" Black grinned.

"I'll look forward to it," Blue smirked, "good luck," he paused before adding "Junior Black" We said goodbye and headed out the doors of the gym, towards the league. We walked through the colorful city.

"We still going to Tohjo Falls?" Black asked.

"Yep" I stared at Black. He looked about ready to burst. "Go ahead, I won't judge you"

"I MET SENIOR BLUE I CANT BELIEVE IT!!" He hollered. His Murshana squealed in happiness, sensing the same feeling in her trainer. I let out a small chuckle at his fanboyishness. "Hecalledmehisjuniorandiswaitingtochallengemeandohgodimscrewedheusesmultitypesand-" Black rambled on as we went to the health center to heal our teams. We continued to the gates. His rambling went on for a good five more minutes before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Black, please stop" I said exasperated. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm good" he replied. "This is as far as we can go with our Pokemon out?" I nodded as I put my cloak away, remembering what Blue had said. Black sighed and returned his Murshana as we approached the gates.

"Stop right there you two," a voice called. There were a few guards standing at the gates. "Do you have any idea what's awaiting you out there?"

"Yes we do and we are ready for it." I replied. "So just let us through already, the gym leader already said we could go" a couple of the guards looked shocked when I brought up the gym leader.

"You better not be messing with us kid, we could get fired if your lying" a second guard spoke up.

"I swear we are not lying, don't believe us? Then ask the gym leader yourselves"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Iris, he just lost his Alakazam. He has enough to deal with and shouldn't be bothered by things like this" Black hinted. A ripple of what's and how's went through the guards. One guard, presumably the one in charge, cleared his throat.

"Go on then, we will trust your word. There's no need to bother the gym leader when he's going through a hard time" the guards returned to their posts. Right before we could walk in, I was pulled back by one of the people at the gate, a teenage girl with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Is what your friend said true? Blue's Alakazam is dead?" She said, her eyes wide with concern. I nodded, suspicious of the girl. "Oh no,no, no. First Red disappearing now this..." She mumbled. "Thanks for the info" she quickly took off, most likely to the gym.

"Wonder who that was," Black said as I walked up to him. "Ready for this?"

"Let's do this," I said determinedly. We took our first steps through the gate, towards Tohjo Falls. There were no wild Pokemon anywhere on the route. Not even an annoying Ratatta. However, there were a lot of Team Rocket grunts. "We should go through the forest" I whispered to Black. He nodded as we tiptoed through the thick trees. Leaves were crunching underneath our feet, and at one point, I almost tripped on a broken tree branch.

"Be careful Iris," Black hissed at me. I nodded in acknowledgement. Bits and pieces of different conversations could be heard as we were walking. The weirdest being a full out rant about a man named Star Lord causing everyone to die. "Damn it even the grunts saw Infinity War before me" Black mumbled.

"Infinity War?" I asked confused.

"It's.. Hard to explain..." He replied hesitantly. "To put it in terms you understand, it's like trying to explain Supernatural to someone who's never seen it before" The conversation ended after that. After what felt like forever, we made it to the entrance of Tohjo Falls.

"This is it," I told him, "ready to see if this weapon really works?" Black nodded. We walked into the caves of Tohjo Falls.

"Now if I were a mad scientist, where would I hide a possible weapon?" Black mumbled. I pulled out my Kingdra and hopped into the water.

"I'm gonna check the waterfall, maybe it's behind it" I said. Black pulled Braviary and flew into the waterfall while I surfed it. Once we were behind the waterfall, we saw a dark cave.

"There better not be Ghastlys or I'm waiting outside" Black said as he returned his Braviary.

"Scared Black?"

"You wish" he scoffed as he walked into the cave. Kingdra and I followed him with a flashlight. "Hey Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized all the cities in Kanto we visited were named after colors, that's why every city was mainly one color" my eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god, that makes so much sense!" Black started laughing at me. "Laugh all you want, Black, but you'll never guess what Unovas cities are named after" he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Do you know what they're named after?" I nodded. "Well what are they then?"

"You have to guess" we walked through the dark cave until we reached what we thought was a dead end. Black plopped down on the ground.I flashed my light on the wall, that's when we noticed the unown lettering on the wall.

"Bright like diamonds, hard like rock, I'm crushed or solid rock. I'm powerful to crush ships, houses, and cars but I fear the sun. What am I?" I read aloud.

"I got it! Clouds" Black smiled. I waited to see if anything would happen, but after five minutes, there was nothing.

"I don't think that's the answer"

"Yeah, the cities are named after clouds" he said as he walked up to the door. He was still on that?

"Oh, yeah they are. Nice guess." I replied. Black smirked proudly, "see if you can figure this one out then" he looked at the writing on the wall. We paced around the cave for a while trying to figure out the answer. We lost track of time, however we could tell it was night as he cave was getting colder.

"I'm gonna become a Blacksickle" he shivered. Black sent out Emboar who seemed a bit too big to fit in the small cave, but he still fit okay.

"You're not gonna become ice Black. You're just being melodramatic," I replied. Ice. Wait a minute! It's bright, crushed and melts in the sun. "I got the answer!" I walked to the front of the door. "The answer is ice" the unown letters glowed blue and The cave started shaking. Eventually the dead end was no longer dead. It crumbled to reveal a cavern in the heart of the Falls. We stared in awe at the glittering rocks hanging from the ceiling. The waterfall was roaring loudly. There were two wooden tables set up directly in front of the waterfall and a fridge like machine in the far corner.

"This place is incredible!" Black remarked.

"I know-"

"Freeze! Move one step and you will be sorry" a voice demanded. My Kingdra hopped in front of me, to protect me, Black's Emboar did the same. We turned to the entrance of the cavern to see the last three people I ever expected.

"No freaking way..." Black mumbled.


	17. -Chapter 16-

Everything started here. From stealing Totidile to taking down the masked man to battling Arceus, it all originated from this very town. We walked by professor Elm's old lab. It was nearly destroyed. Elm disappeared around the same time we did. Papers were scattered and the windows were shattered. Crystal walked into the living area above the lab. Everything was caked in a layer of dust.

"Is this where you lived?" N asked as he wandered around. She nodded as her hand brushed against the windowsill.

"I was told that you three might show up," a maliciously calm voice called. The three of us nearly jumped out of our skins as a man sporting a white suit emerged into the light. He had a aqua colored hair that rested flatly on his head, no gel like Petrel or Ariana. In his hand was a cup of tea.

"Archer" I growled. He was here the entire time.

"Of the three cities you own, you picked my house as your headquarters?!" Crystal seethed. Archer laughed at Crystal's anger.

"Of course not dear, that would be highly ignorant of me. This is just where I reside during 'downtime' as you children put it" His teal-colored eyes shone with pride. "It was just an added bonus that this place belonged to that irritating trainer who beat me all those years ago." He took a sip from his tea. "You three are intruding on my property, please leave" By this point, Crystal was shaking with rage.

"But this place doesn't belong to you," N said, stepping towards Archer, his hand reaching towards his pocket.

"And I think it's time you leave" I stood next to N.

"Hmm, are you two her knights in shining armor?" He mocked. "Since you two are so insistent on not listening, perhaps Houndoom can show you the way out!" He threw a pokeball and the fire dark type emerged, flames blasting from its mouth.

"In all honesty, I was trying to do you a favor. Crystal can easily handle herself." Crystal walked in front of us, where the Houndoom was about to launch another flamethrower at the three of us. Just before the flames could hit us, a familiar red beam illuminated the dimly lit room. Once gone, in its place was Crystal's Hitmonlee.

"Close combat" she commanded. The fighting type Pokemon charged at the Houndoom and released a fury of fists. Houndoom was unable to dodge the fists.

"How do you even have a Pokemon?! No matter, it will be mine by the time I'm through with you! Now Houndoom, Crunch that Pokemon to pieces!" Archer bellowed. Houndoom ran to obey its master's orders, Hitmonlee maneuvered away from the Houndoom, however the dog managed to bite Hitmonlee's arm. It wasn't very effective...

"Endure it Hitmonlee!" Crystal yelled. Hitmonlee glowed a faint blue before continuing to battle the other Pokemon.

"Smog" He said smugly. The room was soon filled with a deep purple haze, obscuring our vision almost entirely. Hitmonlee let out a cry if pain as it was hit with a shadow ball and something that I want able to see.

"Silver, there's another Pokemon battling," N whispered.

"Wait what?"

"I can hear it laughing and mocking her Hitmonlee." He said. As if on cue, the haze cleared, revealing Houndoom and Hitmonlee, who managed to endure the hit. However, N proved to be right as a Golbat revealed itself from the light it had been perched on.

"Of course, you commanders still play dirty" Crystal muttered. "If you wanted a double battle, you should have asked. Smoochum, come out and use icy wind on that Golbat!" The kissing Pokemon emerged and whipped up an ice storm that could rival the real ones on Mt.Silver.

"Houndoom, crunch that smoochum!"

"Cover her with double kick, Hitmonlee!" Houndoom charged at Smoochum and was about to get her with the super effective move when Hitmonlee struck with one of his own. The Golbat had been frozen the second the icy wind hit it. The Houndoom was not able to fight both Smoochum and Hitmonlee. However, that problem was fixed on its own when Hitmonlee's endure finally gave out, causing him to faint. Crystal returned her fighting type Pokemon, whispering a praise as she placed it back in her bag. "Smoochum, it's up to you now! Use psychic!" Smoochum yelled as ferociously as a small Pokemon like her could and sent the Houndoom flying across the room.

"Houndoom, stop being so imbecilic and destroy that little pest!" Archer growled. Houndoom was shaking on his feet as it made its way towards Smoochum. "Now, use flamethrower!" Houndoom growled as it released flames towards Smoochum, however it was not as much as before.

"Icy wind Smoochum!" Crystal demanded. N was watching the battle in what was either awe or worry. I'm going with the latter as he looked at Archer who was glaring at Houndoom, who just couldn't take it anymore.

"You useless, spineless pet!" Archer roared at the unconscious Houndoom. He pulled something from his pocket and walked over to the unconscious fire dark type. "I'll show you what real pain feels like" he raised his hand high, showing off something that surprised the three of us, a poke-belt.* In the blink of an eye, N was standing over the Houndoom, holding Archer's wrist to prevent him from hitting the Houndoom.

"How dare you," he roared. "You have the nerve to lay a hand on a Pokemon like that?!" N pushed Archer back with a force that sent him into the wall, much like Houndoom was earlier. He must have hit his head hard as Archer was barely conscious. "Trainers like you make me sick," he took the poke-belt from Archers hand and tied him with it.

"We should throw him out and keep going," I suggested. Crystal and N nodded in agreement. I grabbed Archer and dragged him outside. N reached for his pokeballs and released every Pokemon in his 'care'. Crystal healed up Houndoom who whimpered the second it got up.

"It's okay," Crystal soothed the dark fire type, "he won't hurt you anymore, you're free to do as you wish." Houndoom looked over at Archer and then at the Houndour that was last to be released. That must be its pup, I realized. Houndoom growled and pounced at Archer, landing on top of him. The people of New Bark town were watching from the windows of their houses as Houndoom attacked Archer.

"Archer abused the pup and forced its mother to watch" N grumbled as he read through the the thoughts flooding the Houndoom's mind. Archer tried to resist the Pokemon but due to the restraints on him, there was not much he could do. His cries and begging went unheeded as everyone was too afraid to approach the ferocious Pokemon.

"Let's go, they have the right to this" I said. Crystal walked over to the lake by what once was Gold's house. N followed after hugging the Houndour one last time. I pulled out Kingdra and Feraligatr while N called out his Carracosta. The grunts were too shell shocked at the fact their commander is being murdered right before their eyes to catch us. We hopped on and surfed to the caves between our region and the league, Tohjo Falls. Once we were in the caves, I couldn't help but gaze at the waterfall, it was dazzling like diamonds. There were very few guards around here, it's like Clair wants us to get to her. That's when we heard laughter.

"Is this place haunted? Like Celestial tower?" N asked.

"No, there shouldn't be any ghosts here" I replied. I kept Kingdra out just in case there were any problems. "We should see who else is here" N looked unsure, and Crystal nodded.

"It sounded like it came from behind the waterfall" she said. I pulled out Feraligatr once more and N's carracosta hopped into the water with Kingdra. We surfed through the waterfall, we were completely soaked. After I returned Feraligatr, we looked around the cave behind the waterfall for a while. "Guys! There's a tunnel down this way!" Crystal called. N and I walked over to the tunnel, where the voice got louder.

"The answer is Ice!" the voice said. The cave started rumbling and rocks started falling along with the waterfall.

"Run!" I hollered as we took off down the tunnel with Kingdra. Crystal and N ran right behind me until we made it to the end of the tunnel. It led to a cavern, where I could see two shadows walking around.

"More grunts I assume" N guessed.

"Probably." Crystal responded. "Maybe we should get the jump on them for once"

"I like that idea" I smirked. "Let's go Kingdra" Kingdra huffed as Crystal pulled out her Arcanine. I stormed into the cavern. "Freeze! Move one more step and you'll be sorry" the two people turned to face me. A boy and a girl, my eyes widened I realized who exactly that was. I heard the footsteps of Crystal and N behind me.

"No way..." The boy mumbled.

 ***I'm not sure if the Poke-belt is canon or not but pretty much its a whip used to punish Pokemon.**


	18. -Chapter 17-

Black's POV

"White is going to murder you," I said upon seeing the ex-King of team plasma. The girl with the red hair snorted. N's emerald eyes widened. I don't blame him, White can be a little crazy. Iris was staring at the girl with the red hair, shock written all over their faces. Both of their Kingdras were playing with each other.

"Wait what did I do?!" N asked frantically. I bit back a laugh. The other girl looked at N, confused. She had wavy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a hat much like Whites and a denim jacket that really made her eyes pop.

"You have a girlfriend N?" She asked.

"No, that's why I'd like to know why is your sister going to kill me!" The girl with the red hair walked over here while Iris made her way to the weird fridge thing to see if the weapon was there.

"What's going on here?" Nope. She isn't a 'she'. That is a guy. Dang first when I met N and now with this kid; I really need to stop assuming people's genders.

"You didn't miss much Silver," the girl answered. "What about you? What's your deal with the purple haired girl?"

"Do you recall when I told you about how I went to the Dragons Den to train?" She nodded. "I met her there, she was one of my first friends" Silver turned and looked at me. "You're the boy with the Samurott right?" I did a double take.

"How did you-?"

"He interrogated a grunt when he overheard them talking about you" He pointed at N. Iris walked up to the four of us, a master ball in her hand.

"Is that it?" She nodded. "It's not another man-made Pokemon is it?" N glared at me when I mentioned Mewtwo.

"Thankfully it's not a Pokemon in here." The other girl stared at the ball in interest. "But I don't exactly know what is it either"

"Was there another journal nearby or anything?" I asked as I eyed the Masterball.

"Just another one of these." I went to the fridge machine and took out the second Masterball.

"Would you mind if I take a look at it?" The other girl asked Iris.

"Sure, Crystal" Iris answered as she handed her the ball. Crystal narrowed her eyes at Iris.

"How did you know my name?"

"Silver spoke a lot about you when he used to visit me" Silver looked away, his face turning the same shade as his hair. Crystal looked at the ball, inspecting it from all angles.

"Guys, I found something" she flipped the ball to reveal the writing on the bottom. It was scribbled sloppily and was partially smudged. I walked over with the second Masterball, about to press the release button.

"Warning, should this be opened, everything and everyone near it will become- the rest is smudged out," N told us. My hand instantly went away from the release button.

"Think it's pokerus?" I asked.

"That only affects Pokemon, it said everyone. That means humans and Pokemon." Iris replied. Silver looked at the Masterball suspiciously.

"Why is this even important? What does this have to do with stopping Team Rocket?" He asked. I pulled the journal from my bag and handed it to him. He flipped through it as I told him about Carr and his plot to overthrow Giovanni.

"And I figured it would be a good idea to come and see what this was," Iris finished. "You guys are headed to the league as well?"

"Yep, I have a score to settle with my old man. You're going after Clair, right? Gonna avenge Lance?" Iris nodded determinedly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Crystal asked. "Let's go" We all headed out of the cavern and through the waterfall once more. Iris and Silver reluctantly returned their Kingdras. On the way, we exchanged stories as to what happened to each of us.

"So, you met Jessie and James too?" Crystal asked.

"And I threatened to spear them if they said we were here" I divulged. "How do you know them?"

"That's who N interrogated when he heard about you," Silver said. N's face turned red which caused a small smirk to creep onto Iris and Silvers faces. N noticed and quickly decided to change the subject. Thank Arceus.

"Black, you never answered, why does White want to kill me?" He pondered. Iris looked at us, confused.

"Did I miss something after I left to go after the Sages?" She asked.

"White was looking for you everywhere when the castle fell apart. I think she is still looking," I explained. Crystal smacked N's hat.

"It's not very nice to worry a girl like that" she stated. "After this, you should call her"

"Good idea, I survive this only to die at her hands" N replied sarcastically. We walked to the entrance of Victory Road.

"This better not be like Unova's, that took forever" I groaned. We walked into the building. However, there were quite a few more guards then there were before.

"You two again" the guard addressed Iris and I. "Go on ahead, may Arceus be merciful with you," he said sadly. We all went into Victory Road.

"Watch there be like 20,000 Zubats" I joked. N shook his head.

"These Team Rocket people have removed nearly every Pokemon that was in the wild." Iris looked at Silver, who confirmed what N had said. We walked in silence until Iris spoke up.

"I'm surprised with you Black," she said.

"Wait why?"

"I mean with the way you reacted to meeting Blue, I thought you would've been head over heels about meeting two more of our seniors" My eyes widened. Silver and Crystal...?

"Whaa-?" I stammered. Crystal chuckled.

"Iris, is your friend okay?" Silver asked. "He still knows how to speak?

"It was worse back in Viridian City, he wouldn't stop talking. Thank Arceus he's too shocked to say anything." N laughed at Iris's remark. I stared in awe at the two Seniors accompanying us to the league. The league isn't gonna stand a chance against the five of us combined!

Silver POV

Who would have thought that after all this time, Iris would go after the League? She also managed to achieve master status in Dragon taming, if Lance could see her now. Her friend, Black, reminded me of Gold in so many ways. This was both comforting and worrying. Worrying because I don't want him to suffer the same fate as Gold did. However, the familiarity of it was comforting.

"Something on your mind?" Crystal asked. N had begun telling Iris and Black about what happened in Olivine City.

"Is it just me or does our junior remind me of Gold?" Crystal looked at Black who was absorbing every word of N's tale.

"He does a little bit" she admitted. "Think he's as reckless?"

"I hope not, one Gold is enough to deal with" I rolled my eyes. Crystals face suddenly scrunched up in thought. She pursed her lips together, a good indication that she's in deep thought. "What's running in your mind?"

"Yeah, we need a plan. Last time we went in there they took Gold, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anyone else be taken or worse, at their hands."

"Okay-" the road started trembling. Boulders started falling, the path behind us was now blocked. No going back now.

"Get down!" Someone pushed me from behind, and in my place now sat a gigantic boulder. Crystal was nowhere to be seen, but then again, there was debris flying everywhere so I couldn't see much. No screams could be heard, the trembling had ceased.

"Crystal?! N?!" I yelled. No one replied. "Crap, crap, crap!" I mumbled. We have come too far to get stuck now.

"Did we get them all?" A muffled voice asked. At least one of them are still alive.

"Yeah, Ryperior's earthquake caught them all" another voice answered.

"Good, Round them up, Giovanni and Clair are waiting."

Meanwhile...

She held him in a chokehold. He took in gulps of air. Black dots danced in his vision, an indication that he was running low on air. His feet were off the ground, pathetically kicking at his captor. His golden eyes avoided looking into her blue ones, he was scared, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know that.

"I told you, time and time again to not interfere, but you just keep running that mouth of yours" she roared. He weakly smiled at her.

"W-well that's what I d-do best" he choked out. She gripped him tighter. After three minutes of pure agony on his part, Gold went limp in Clair's grasp. The little life in him that remained was slowly seeping out of him. That was when his savior arrived in the form of the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni.

"Clair!" He bellowed. Clair flinched at the sharp voice of her superior, which caused her to drop Gold. He gasped for the sweet relief of air as Giovanni glared at Clair. "I thought I told you to leave him be, there are people coming for him and he is the leverage needed. I told you what happens when you disobey me" his voice grew deeper with each syllable said. He grabbed Clair by the wrist and threw her into the throne where her cousin once sat, the second she collided with the chair, straps wrapped around her automatically. "You there put him back in his cage," he ordered a guard. The guard grabbed the slightly conscious Gold and did what he was ordered to do. Gold groaned from the impact of the cold, hard ground. Clair screamed as electricity coursed through her veins. The guard ran his hand through his lilac colored hair as he turned away from the scene and towards Gold.

"Here kid," he whispered as he gave him a water bottle. Gold nodded in thanks, as his voice wasn't entirely back yet. The champions screams grew louder and louder with each milliampere that coursed through her. The room was soon illuminated by the flashing light of electricity, but the only thing Gold could make out was the dirty grin on Giovanni's face.

 **Hands down My favorite chapter to write. Because the main protagonists are finally united, and that end part with Gold (while it pained me to do this) was so satisfying.**


	19. -Chapter 18-

N's POV

If I survive this, I'm going back to the forests. At least it's peaceful there. As I recounted what had happened at Olivine city to Black and Iris, I sensed an unfamiliar Pokemon. However before I could get a word of warning out, the cave started trembling.

"Earthquake" Iris mumbled. Boulders started falling, blocking our only way back. She reached for her Aggron, who started smashing the boulders the second it was freed from its Pokeball. Black looked around, trying his best to maintain a calm expression but ultimately failing to. Silver was looking around for Crystal, who was nowhere to be seen. Then, I saw the gigantic boulder about to crush Silver.

"Get down!" I pushed him out of the way and then rolled to avoid said boulder. But I was a little too late, as my arm had been caught underneath it. I roared in pain which caught the attention of Iris and her Aggron. Thankfully, the earthquake had stopped by now.

"Get that Boulder off him Aggron!" She yelled. Dust and debris were flying everywhere, Black, Silver, and Crystal were nowhere to be seen. Iris ran to where I was lying as her Aggron had removed the boulder. "Can you move?" I nodded as I got off the ground, clutching my crushed arm.

"Did we get them all?" An approaching voice asked.

"Yeah, Rhyperior's earthquake caught them all" a second voice had answered.

"Good, round them up, Clair and Giovanni are waiting" Iris looked back at me before she took off in the direction of the voices. I looked down at my arm, oh how I regretted it. I'm not even sure how to describe it, but I shall try, it was covered in dirt and tiny pebbles. It was throbbing and swelling. In some places, the skin was cracked and blood was slowly making its way out. I could not feel anything, I wasn't even able to move my fingers. It was like a noodle.

"Hello? Black? Crystal?" I called, trying my best to maintain a calm demeanor. Sensing my distress, my Archeops emerged from its ball with a roar of concern. "We need to go after Iris," I told Archeops, he nodded before flying in the same direction Iris had went. My Pokemon and I went through many twists and turns, most of which led to a dead end. When we finally had found where Iris had gone, it was not a pretty sight. Her Aggron was lying on the ground, a large, purple scar was on its chest. Iris had been backed into a corner, where two Team Rocket grunts had blocked off any means of her escaping. That was until Iris kneed one of them in the place.

"You stubborn brat!" The voice from earlier, who was now on his knees, screamed. Iris ran and grabbed her bag, returning Aggron to its ball. The grunt who had just watched all this in shock finally decided to act and lunged at Iris. "I'll show you what happens when you try to beat us!" He grabbed her by her thick purple hair and threw her on the ground. He stood over her, a wicked grin spreading across his face, it had reminded me of Harold's grin right before he had grabbed Crystal. "In going to enjoy this-"

"Stone Edge!" I commanded. Iris immediately rolled out of the way as my Archeops gathered every boulder nearby and sent it flying in the grunts direction.

"Crap!" The grunt screamed as he took off running from the many boulders. Once the stones had stopped flying and the grunts had scattered, Iris made her way over.

"Thanks, N," she said slightly relieved.

"No problem" I replied, "we should go find the others"

"Good call, how's your arm?"

"It hurts, but I'll live. I think. I'm not exactly sure as to how to treat it" Iris reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle and a scarf. She ended up cleaning off all the dust and debris and wrapping the scarf around it. She tied it to prevent it from coming off.

"I think that should hold it until we get to a health center" I looked down at the light green scarf wrapped around my arm.

"Thanks, Iris, also why do you have this of all things in your bag?" Iris laughed as if remembering a distant memory.

"Do remember that blonde girl, you guys stole a Pokemon from her before Black and White got it back?" I nodded. "She made me bring it, she's so overprotective sometimes." A faint smile appeared on Iris' s face as she gazed off. It lasted a brief second before she faced me, "come on, I'm scared to think what happened to the others"

"Okay," we continued through the caves.

Crystal's POV

"-ystal?" Everything was blurry, I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating but someone was calling my name. They had a rather high voice. "Senior Crystal?" Nope, definitely real. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Oh god you scared me, I thought you died" Black was hovering next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I brushed myself off. Most of the entrances were blocked off by boulders.

"Honestly I'm still trying to figure that out myself, one second I'm talking with Iris and N then next thing I know, the cave is trembling and rocks are falling" He pulled out a Pokemon I have never seen before, a Unovan native I assume. "A boulder was about to hit you, but I tackled you and you hit your head." My hand instinctively went for the back of my head, thankfully I was not bleeding.

"What about the others?" My mind drifted to Silver.

"I don't know, we got separated. Hope they're okay" he looked away, towards his Pokemon. "Hey Emboar, can you help me move these rocks?" The Pokemon, Emboar as he called it, nodded and picked up a boulder. I walked over to where Black and his Pokemon were and released my Hitmonlee (who I had healed from our last fight) to help as well.

"Say, Black? I've never seen a Pokemon like yours" I said while we worked through the rocks.

"Oh, this is Emboar, him and Samurott were my starter Pokemon." He smiled. Emboar glared at me before his gaze softened.

"He is certainly different from Typlosion"

"Yeah, he's a fire-fighting type. Like Blaziken" He patted the Pokemon on its back, earning a prideful howl. Hitmonlee and Emboar worked together to remove the biggest boulder, after a couple of attempts, we were free. However, standing in our path was a team rocket grunt. "You guys never seem to take a break do you?"

"Come willingly or you will regret it" she demanded.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that" I mumbled. The grunt glared at me, she must've heard me. "I'm sorry but we are on a tight schedule. How about you leave us be, or you will regret it" She pulled out a Pokeball and from it emerged a Wheezing. I sent out Parasect, and Black had called out a yellow bug Pokemon, a Joltik from what my Dex told me.

"Poison powder" the grunt commanded.

"Use spore!" I called out. Black's Joltik two front legs charged up with energy as it ran at the Wheezing. It hopped up on its two hind legs as it released the charged energy in the form of Sucker Punch. The poison powder never reached us due to Parasect's spore. The Wheezing doubled back in pain.

"Hang on Wheezing, use smog!" The grunt said calmly. Smog instantly started filling up the small cave we were in.

"Giga Drain!" Parasect instantly began absorbing the energy of Wheezing. However, the cave was still being filled with smog.

"Crystal, do you have a flying type?" I nodded. "Send it out, we can blow all the smog out" Black threw out another Pokeball and from it emerged a Braviary. I sent out Xatu. "Whirlwind!" We yelled in unison. Our flying types complied and the wind had begun pushing all the smog away, the Wheezing that was weak from Parasect's Giga drain also went flying like a tumbleweed. Only the grunt was still there once all the smog cleared.

"Good idea, Black" I praised. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. After we returned our Pokemon, we walked over to where the grunt, who was disoriented, was still trying to make a run for it.

"Which way out of this mess?" I asked the grunt. She laughed at me.

"Even if you made it out of this place alive, you would just face an even bigger threat than me. So why even try?" Black glared at her.

"We try because nobody else does." He replied. That was the most serious I've ever seen him.

"He's right," I added on, "also because I'm one of the people that live here if people like you got away with whatever they wished throughout the world, how chaotic do you think it would be? Dictators as our leaders, corrupt people put in charge, biased to those that help them only. Our world would be on the brink of destruction" the grunt looked at the both of us with a smug expression on her face.

"That's how the world will be soon sweeties, just embrace the new world" she started walking away. Black grabbed her before she could make it far.

"Why embrace it when we can change it? And you never answered my Senior's question. How do we get out?"

"A path was cleared so we could take you all without a struggle. And most likely, you guys are going to end up in the lavas of Blackthorn City Gym." I sent out Xatu who used hypnosis on her. She slumped to the ground as Black looked at me with a questioning look.

"She was getting on my nerves," I justified. He shrugged as we went down the path she told us about. "Also, forgot to mention, you don't need to call me Senior, just call me Crystal. Or Crys, it's what my friends call me."

"Um, okay sen- I mean Crystal" he beamed. "Where do you think the others are?"

"I really have no idea, except for the fact that they should still be somewhere in Victory Road. I can call Silver though" I pulled out my Pokegear and clicked on Silver's number. After a couple of rings, he finally picked up. "Silver? Are you okay?" There was no answer. I could hear battle cries from Pokemon and the roar of Silver's Weavile. Black and I exchanged glances. We took off running down the path, hoping to find Silver. It was like we were running in circles, it had been over half an hour of twists and turns. After a while of running, we heard a thump from the other side of the line.

"Damn, this kid took forever to go down," someone said. I gasped, Black's eyes went wide.

"I know, but imagine the boss's face when we return his son to him" a second voice responded. "Grab him, let's scram before his friends find us" The line went dead after that. They got Silver. He's been by my side for the last five years. I know what Giovanni wants from him, and he will do anything necessary to get it. If he was able to brainwash someone as stubborn as Clair, I shudder at the thought of what he is going to do to Silver.

"Crystal? We need to find N and Iris before they do" he said, waving a hand in front of me. "Crystal?" I snapped back to reality.

"You're right. Let's go"

The action is picking up!! Get ready, the story is reaching its conclusion soon!


	20. -Chapter 19-

Silver's POV

The human body has 100 billion nerves, and Team Rocket gets on every single one in my body. We were on our way to beat them up, they can't wait a little bit? After I had realized that it was them behind the earthquake, I ran to find the others and make sure they're okay. I had ended up running into four grunts, and they all seemed way to eager to meet me.

"Well, let's go. Can't keep your daddy waiting" one of them demanded.

"Well, what can I say? I live to disappoint" I replied. They must not have been a patient bunch as the second I refused, a Kadabra, Magnemite, a Ryperior and an Arbok appeared. I sent out Weavile, Feraligatr, Kingdra, and Honchkrow to defend against them. Ryperior went down easily, as a good portion of its energy went towards the earthquake. Magnemite was a problem, it managed to take out Feraligatr and almost finished off Kingdra before Weavile ceased battle with Kadabra to help their teammate.

"Weavile, behind you!" I hollered as Kadabra teleported behind my dark ice type and used psychic on it. Weavile went flying into the Arbok which was being beaten by Honchkrow. "From where you are, Weavile, use icy wind!" Weavile had kicked up an icy wind which, while its super-effective against my other Pokemon, gave me the advantage of being able to see everything. Honchkrow managed to finish off the Arbok, so I returned it to its ball to avoid being frozen. It was now my Weavile vs Kadabra.

"Use psyshock!" The last grunt demanded. Kadabra's spoons lit up with psychic energy which sent hurtling at Weavile. Weavile danced around the Kadabra's attacks as if they were nothing. My pokegear abruptly started ringing, it was Crystal. Idiot. I could've avoided this if I had just remembered that I have a phone, I thought. I answered the phone, however before I could say anything, one of the grunts interfered.

"Come on! Just finish this, you idiot!" One of the other grunts yelled. The last grunt battling stared at them.

"Kadabra! Use-"

"Faint attack" I commanded. My Weavile sunk into the shadows of the cave as the psychic Pokemon looked around frantically. Weavile hopped out of the shadows and attacked the Kadabra.

"Teleport!" He screeched. The Kadabra teleported out of the way, just as the same grunt that had yelled earlier brandished a gun and shot my Weavile. It all happened too fast, she couldn't move out of the way in time and it had hit her from behind.

"NO!" I screamed. I caught Weavile just before she hit the ground. Immediately I checked for a pulse. There was a faint one, thank Arceus. However, before I could fix my Pokemon, I heard, and felt, the sickening crack of metal against my head and the world faded black.

Iris POV

Our footsteps echoed as we continued through the cave. After a while of running, We stopped at a fork in the road.

"Which way?" I questioned.

"Let's try the left path, there's more fresh air coming from that one, which means there's an opening somewhere there" he explained. Trusting N's judgment, we went down the left path. I stopped abruptly and listened.

"You hear it too right?" I asked. N stopped and listened as well. Once he realized what I was referring to, he reached for a Pokeball. That was when I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I was hearing other footsteps. I immediately pulled out Kingdra. "Get ready to attack anything that comes at us." N had released his Kinklang, who was hovering nearby. The footsteps grew closer and closer, they were fast and showed no sign of stopping. The person running ended up crashing into me and sending us both into the ground. I looked at the person on top of me, his cheeks turned red as he mumbled out an apology and got off of me.

"You two okay?" N asked Black and me.

"I'm good," Black answered, "glad we found you two" Crystal was right behind him, a Xatu was by her side.

"Have you two seen Silver?" She asked.

"I'm afraid we have not last I checked, he was with you" N noted. Crystal stared at the ground.

"Then it's true, they got him" she mumbled. N and I exchanged glances of concern. N walked over to Crystal and attempted to cheer her up a bit.

"Black?" I started, "what is she talking about?" Black sighed and glanced over at Crystal.

"While we were looking for you guys, she had the idea of calling Silver. He answered the phone but all we heard was battle cries, he was fighting Team Rocket grunts. We kept going so we could help him, but after a while, we heard this huge thump and then the idiots he was fighting started gloating before the line went dead" He disclosed. Team Rocket got Silver, if they were able to turn Clair against her own cousin, there's no telling what they might do to Silver. I already lost one friend to them I am not losing another.

"If this just happened, then we can still stop them before they get Silver to the league," I said, trying to see the brighter side of the situation. The three of them stared at me. I am really bad at leading things. Thankfully, Black was the first to speak up.

"She's right, we get out of here, we can nab Silver before those idiots deliver him to the champion" He added, "but right now, we need to get out of here" N and Crystal nodded as we continued down the path N and I had been on.

"Weavvvv" something whimpered. N snapped in the direction of the noise and took off running.

"N, wait!" Black called. Crystal and I followed the two boys, making sure to keep track of the paths we were on. When we found them, N was on his knees, a Weavile was in his lap. It was barely breathing and Black was hovering over him.

"Why would a person do this?" N asked, his voice void of emotion. Black was fumbling through his bag, looking for something to fix up Weavile. "She's Silvers. They shot her to distract him long enough to knock him out" Crystal was staring at Weavile, there were tears in her eyes, just threatening to spill.

"There isn't much we can do here," Crystal said. "Grab her, there's a Pokemon center outside the road." N picked up Weavile, wincing from the sudden weight on his bad arm.

"N? What's up with your arm?" Black questioned, concerned. After N explained what had happened during the earthquake, Black grabbed the injured Weavile and we walked back to the path we were on earlier.

"Guys there's the exit," Crystal said as we saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Black cheered in glee. N and I let out a sigh of relief as we finally exited that cursed Victory Road. "How's Weavile?" Black had used his jacket to stop the bleeding. He checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive, I'm not sure how long it will stay that way"

"Then let's hurry" N spoke up. We went to the stairs that led to the Plateau. Before we could even take the first step as if on cue, grunts started appearing out of nowhere. We were surrounded. There had to be over 50 people here, each with a full team at their disposal. One grunt walked out of the circle and towards us.

"Boss Giovanni ordered us to make sure that you four don't come anywhere near the league. Leave now, or you will die at our hands" He spoke loudly. Crystal peered over the circle, hoping to find Silver, but to no avail. The four of us looked at each other. After a silent agreement, we looked back at the grunt in charge. We stood our ground.

"We didn't come all this way just to get sent back you know," I replied. "This league is going down if it's the last thing we do" the four of us each sent out our Pokemon.

"Then so be it. Grunts, Attack!" The lead grunt demanded. We braced for the attack, However, it never came. I opened my eyes and coiled around the four of us was a Steelix. "What is this?!" Footsteps approached from behind the Steelix.

"Fifty against four?" For such a formidable group like yourselves, you all seem to love playing dirty" a feminine voice sneered.

"Jasmine?" Crystal gasped. The steel type gym leader stood proudly by her Steelix.

"No, not just me" she smiled as a Poliwrath hopped out and attacked some nearby grunts. Behind the Poliwrath stood a beefy man who lacked a shirt, it was Cianwood city's gym leader, Chuck.

"Jasmine gathered all of us to help you kids out," he said. One by one, the remaining gym leaders of Johto, Bugsy, and even Pryce, emerged and attacked the grunts. "Head to the league, we have things here!" We all scrambled towards the Indigo Plateau.

"You four are not going anywhere!" The lead grunt screeched as he grabbed Black by the back of his shirt. Before he could drag him off, however, a heavy blast of water sent him flying into the chaos, screaming his head off.

"So Sorry I'm late. Tell me, did I miss much?" It was Senior Blue, he was standing with the same woman that had asked us about him at the gate, by her side was a Venasaur. With them were many of Kantos gym leaders. They joined the battled against the grunts. The grunts screaming increased the second they saw Senior Blue, Senior Green, and the many gym leaders that had joined them. I clamped a hand over Black's mouth to prevent him from fangirling.

"We need to get to the league, you can fangirl later," I told him. He nodded and I cautiously removed my hand. Black took a few deep breaths to control himself.

"I think I'm okay," he confirmed.

"I'm scared to see how you react to meeting Red" Crystal mumbled. We walked into the Indigo Plateau. True to her word, there was a Pokemon center nearby, Black and N took the injured Weavile to get healed.

"Oh dear Arceus what happened?!" The nurse asked.

"In all honesty, we don't know. We found her like this" Black responded.

"Does she have an owner?" N nodded. A flicker of recognition crossed the nurse's eyes as she glanced at Crystal. "Would this owner happen to be the son of the man responsible for all this chaos?"

"Yes..." N hesitantly replied.

"Rest assured, we will take care of Weavile. You four are headed to rescue your friend?"

"Yes ma'am" I replied as a few grunts entered the building.

"Through here," the nurse opened the door that led behind the counter. We all hid as the grunts made their way over to the desk.

"Four kids just came through here, which way did they go?" One of them asked. The nurse put on an innocent face.

"I'm sorry officers, but I have no idea. I was busy taking care of this poor Pokemon" The grunts exchanged glances.

"Say, that Pokemon looks familiar. Where'd you find it?"

"Near the door. I heard its cries." After a few minutes of silence, the grunts left. The nurse motioned that the coast was clear. She opened the door once again. "Don't let us down, Johto is counting on you four"

"We won't let you down, and thanks for hiding us" Crystal smiled. That was the first time I saw her smile since she had found out about Silver. We crept around the guards and made it to the huge wooden doors that led to the first Elite Four member. "This is it. It all ends once we go through those doors, you guys ready?" N nodded.

"Let's do this!" Black and I said in unison. The four of us pried open the doors and took the first steps towards our final battle.

 **here we go... we are approaching the end!**


	21. -Chapter 20-

Iris POV

When Senior Blue had first told us that Ghastlys are controlling the elite four, I was skeptical. There was no way four of Johtos most powerful trainers would succumb to the ghost type, especially when one of them specializes in psychic types. Then I remembered that he said three of the elite four members were under the influence. Meaning Will of the elite four was here on his own accord, but that still didn't answer the question of who is controlling the Ghastlys.

"Well what a treat indeed, challengers who wish to take me on" Will sang.

"Don't even start with the whole 'you're not gonna win thing" Crystal snapped. "I have beaten you before and will gladly do it again." Will promptly shut up after that.

"Who's controlling the Ghastlys?" Black asked. "And how do we get to them?"

"I will tell what," Will smiled, "I have already battled her and do not wish to do so again" he motioned at Crystal. "But I will battle one of you three, if you win, I will reveal the location of the Ghastlys controlling Bruno, Koga and Karen, as well as the person pulling the strings"

"Okay" I agreed. Will clapped happily.

"Excellent! Which one of you three shall I have the honor of battling?" N stepped up almost immediately.

"I thought your against battling" Black pondered.

"Yes, but this is to improve the lives of Pokemon so, I'll do it" He replied. N reached for a Pokeball. "You three go on ahead, keep the remaining elite four members occupied until I finish, I'll catch up quickly" Will threw out his Xatu.

"It won't be as quick as you might think!"

N's POV

This reminded me so much of when I took down Unova's Elite Four in the name of Team Plasma. The only difference is that I am now on the right side. And that this guy is really weird. When I saw Xatu, I knew that Zoroark could handle this relatively easily.

"Night slash!" I asked Zoroark.

"Aerial Ace!" Will ordered. My Zoroark ran to dodge the flying type move. We had gotten lucky, until the move hit Zoroark's leg and sent him tumbling. However he got up as if it was nothing and attacked the Xatu. "U-turn!" Xatu charged at Zoroark and tackled him, before going back to Will. In Xatu's place, he sent out an Exeggutor.

"Flamethrower!" I called before Will could say anything. Zoroark launched waves of fire at the tree Pokemon, severely burning it. As our Pokemon were battling, Will questioned me.

"Why are you here? What's in this for you?" He asked.

"Pokemon do not deserve to be locked up like prisoners, they deserve to roam free and be with their trainers" I divulged. "You're not hypnotized to be here, so why are you?" Will looked down at Xatu's pokeball.

"I'm only here because of Karen, we grew up together and we never left eachother sides so why start now?"

"She's one of the elite four?" Will nodded. Zoroark knocked the Exeggutor out with another flamethrower. In retaliation, Will sent out his Slowbro. I switched out Zoroark for Klinkang. He isn't here because he wants to, he's here because he doesn't want to lose his friend.

"Curse!" Will yelled, ending our previous conversation. The Slowbro lost half its HP and cursed my Klinkang with a pain that keeps going until she faints.

"Fight the curse! Use Thunderbolt!" I demanded. Before Klinkang could launch the super effective attack, the curse took its toll. Klinkang roared in pain from the agony, but still managed not to faint.

"You have fought well against me challenger, but I'm afraid your Pokemon is out of juice" Will smiled. "The curse is going to finish it off before your thunderbolt can hit my Slowbro" While Will had been gloating about his victory, I had already orchestrated the attack on Slowbro. Electricity rained down and electrocuted the water psychic type. Will let out a small sigh as he returned his Pokemon. "This is it, I haven't been down to my Last Pokemon in a while"

"I thought you had more than three" I pondered. Crystal had told us a bit about the Elite Four of Johto before we had entered. They all have (normally) 5-6 Pokemon to fight Challengers.

"I had five before Clair came," he lamented. "I tried to free Karen and leave but my insubordination costed me two members of my team." He sent out the Xatu that had attacked earlier. "Psychic!" He demanded. Along with the curse, Xatu had finished Klinkang with just one attack. I returned Klinkang apologizing for its injuries. I sent out my Vanilluxe to finish off Xatu.

"Vanilluxe, frost breath!" I demanded. Vanilluxe squealed as she covered Xatu in frost. Xatu broke free of the ice rather quickly and flew up, about to use Aerial Ace once again. "Then why not help us? Why make me go through the battle rather than just telling me how to get rid of the Ghastlys and free the remaining Elite Four members?"

"I have known the intentions of the four of you the moment you walked in. However, I had to commence the battle because of that" he pointed to a portrait of what I'm assuming is Giovanni, same brown eyes and black hair as Crystal described. "In the portrait is a camera, each room has one but they do not detect sound. If we had just been talking, they would burst in and seize the both of us. That's why I have challenged you" Xatu flew down at Vanilluxe who took on the full heat of the attack. Vanilluxe used flash cannon and in the flash of light, finished Xatu with another Ice breath. Will retuned his final Pokemon, defeated. "Excellent work!" He praised. "Now as for the ghastly problem, each room has a broken light. There is ghastly hiding in each one the person controlling them, there isn't really anyone in particular, Giovanni just ordered them to take control of the Elite Four" I returned Vanilluxe.

"Thank you, Will." I walked towards the doors that lead to the next room.

"Just please dont hurt her" he said.

"She will be okay, trust me" Before entering the next room, I healed up my team using full restores and revives I had kept with me for occasions like this. Koga was the second member of the Elite Four and he uses poison types. What Im failing to comprehend is that Koga was at one point part of Team Rocket, so why would they control him? Koga's Ariados had tied Crystal's Arcanine in webbing. I fumbled for Archeops Pokeball, since its my only flying Pokemon. I scanned the celing for a broken light. It was the one farthest to the right. Koga and Crystal were in the midst of an intense battle, neither had noticed my presence yet. Archeops flew up towards the broken light and it, scratching it with Dragon Claw. The ghastly screeched and attacked Archeops. Ariados turned and also attacked my Pokemon. Archeops would have been overwhelmed if not for Crystal's interference. Arcanine chomped on the antennae of Ariados.

Ghastly roared in pain as Archeops continuously attacked it with crunch. Crystal and Arcanine finally managed to knock out Koga's Pokemon just as Archeops finished off the Ghastly. Koga groaned and collapsed as the effects of the Ghastly wore off. Crystal walked over to Koga. He was still out of it.

"They're in the lights?" She asked me.

"Yep. Also, that portrait of Giovanni needs to be destroyed"

"Why?"

"Hidden Camera" Was all I told her. "Black and Iris went ahead?"

"Yeah, in the next two rooms are Bruno and Karen, fighting and dark type specialists" I nodded before leaving. Just as I exited the room with Archeops, Koga stirred.

"This guy is HUGE!" Black yelled as he and his Pokemon dodged hits from Hitmonlee. Bruno sat, crisscrossed yelling orders to the fighting type Pokemon.

"Hit the light Archeops!" I yelled. Archeops flew and once again finished off the Ghastly. Hitmonlee and Bruno both collapsed.

"Next time, I am not playing rock paper, scissors" he mumbled. "Thanks N, that guy was about ready to kill me"

"Your welcome" I smiled at him.

"Let's go, I do not want to be here when he gets up" Black hurried to the door. Before we left, Archeops smashed the picture of Giovanni.

"Oh, you both beat Bruno" Crystal walked in, Koga was behind her.

"Why is this guy so tough?" Black said, exasperated. "He nearly killed me!"

"You're just being over dramatic" I told him.

"Actually he probably isn't" Koga spoke up, "wouldn't be the first time something like this happened." Black flashed the ever so famous 'I told you so' face. Koga walked over to the unconscious form of Bruno, "you three continue on, I'll explain things to Bruno"

"Okay!" Black went back towards the doors without hesitation. Crystal and I followed him out. We walked into the final elites room when I had remembered my promise to Will. Iris had her Aggron out battling Karen's Umbreon. "Where's the Ghastly?"

"In the broken light" I pointed at the ceiling. He sent out his Emboar.

"Think Assurance will hit from here?" He hypothesized.

"It's worth a shot" Crystal replied. Archeops charged towards the ceiling light as Black ordered his Pokemon to use Assurance. Crystal had sent out Hitmonlee and ran to help Iris.

"Two against one? That's not very fair of you" Karen sneered. The scowl on her face soon turned to a look of pain as Ghastly took a bad hit, effecting her.

"Quick do that again!" Iris yelled at us.

"I'll do you one better" Black replied as the familiar hand of Assurance smacked the Ghastly to the ground, knocking it out. Crystal caught Karen before she hit the ground. Will had entered the room shortly after that.

"She's okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, it didn't take long for the other Elites to snap out of it, so she will be up soon" I answered.

"You have done something I've been wanting to do for the last five years, thank you guys" he smiled at the four of us.

"Glad we could help" Crystal smiled back at him. He turned to Karen, who was now slowly waking up. "Guys, heal up your teams. Our biggest challenge waits past these doors." She handed us full restores and revives.

"Ready to go kick some ass?" Black asked.

"We should plan this right," Crystal responded. "Last time we didn't, and I left there with one less person with me"

"Only thing I have planned is that I'm not telling White if you die" he joked towards me. "But in all seriousness, a plan would be nice" Crystal and Iris exchanged glances, they must have thought about this way beforehand.

"Okay you two, here's the plan..."


	22. -Chapter 21-

Iris POV

As we walked into the Champions chamber, Iris couldn't help but be nervous. This was it, it all comes down to them beating Clair, or joining those that failed. Iris put on her cloak to provide herself with some comfort, and so the others don't see how much of a nervous wreck she is right now. We pushed open the doors inscribed with two golden Dragonairs.

"Remember guys, stick to the plan and keep an eye out for each other." Crystal reminded them. Our footsteps echoed against the hard floor of the chamber. At the very end of the chamber sat Clair, the 'champion', the woman that killed the closest thing to a father figure Iris ever had. Upon seeing them, she stood up, her sword in hand.

"Challengers I presume?" She asked with a bored tone. They nodded. "Very well, who am I defeating first?" Iris stepped up, Dragonite's Pokeball was in her hand. Clair gazed at her before her eyes went wide. "That Cloak! How did you- Nobody ever got a cloak like that except for-"

"You and Lance?" Iris cut her off, "Lance trained me in the way of taming dragon types. That was before you killed him." Dragonite was shaking in her hand, waiting for her to send him out. "I got sent to Unova to finish my training under one of his friends, who gave me the cloak afterward."

"Enough talk!" Clair yelled, "You truly are a dragon master? Then let's see how well you do against me!"

3rd person POV

"We're you successful?" Giovanni asked. The grunts in front stepped aside to reveal the unconscious form of Silver. "Excellent work you four," he stepped towards his son. "Leave us, I will see to it that you are rewarded." The four grunts happily skipped from the room. Clair walked over to Giovanni.

"Are you sure they didn't kill him, sir?" She asked. After her last 'time out' as it was called, Clair decided to be more careful as to how she acts around Giovanni. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.

"He is still alive," he motioned for the guard by Gold's cage to come forward. "Wake him up." The guard nodded and tapped Gold. Golds amber eyes fluttered open as the guard brought him out of the cage. It took him a moment to register what was happening around him. When his gaze landed on Silver, his eyes widened.

"Damnit," he mumbled. Clair chuckled to herself, happy that all the constant pestering he caused was finally gonna be put to a stop. Permanently.

"My guess proved to be correct. He did come for you. How sickeningly sweet. But I'm afraid that we no longer have a purpose for you." Giovanni sneered. Clair hopped off her throne and walked towards the guard holding Gold. Gold smirked, despite the fact he knew what was coming.

"Now you notice me," he said sarcastically. "Because you got Silver too? What are we to you? A doll set?"

"Oh shut it," Clair growled back. She turned to Giovanni. "May I kill him now? Sir?" She quickly added that last part. Just then, a highly disoriented guard ran in. He had cuts all over and a few bite marks.

"Sir, the gym leaders! They are destroying our ranks like bugs!" He reported. Gold chuckled at the look on their faces. Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We will deal with it in a moment." The guard bowed his head and left the room. "Be quick Clair, we have other things to do" Clair grinned as she pulled out her sword. It was now blood red from all the people she's killed. Despite the fact he literally had no way out, Gold stood defiantly against them.

"Was all this worth it Clair bear?" He asked cockily. Unbeknownst to everyone, Silver slowly and stealthily stood up.

"Gold," he mumbled. A faint grin appeared on his normally scowling face. But it quickly returned to a frown upon realizing what Clair is intending to do.

"Don't call me that. And yes. Every second I wasted as a gym leader, every second I lived in Lances shadow was another second that I could've owned this place." Clair said.

"Hurry up, Clair" Giovanni hissed. She walked closer to Gold and the guard holding him.

"I'll tell Lance you said hello," Gold mocked. Clair's face scrunched up in disgust at the mention of her cousin. She motioned for the guard to move, who gladly complied.

"And if you could restrain him," Giovanni ordered, pointing at Silver. Silver had been right behind Clair, about to take her sword when the guard grabbed him.

"No!" He screamed, struggling against the guard. Seeing his best friend after all these years brought tears to Golds face.

"Nice seeing you again, Silv," Gold did his signature smirk, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And I'll tell your little friends you said goodbye," she raised her sword and plunged it through Gold's heart. He immediately placed his hand on the hole in him. His eyes went wide in surprise before they glazed over and he hit the ground in a graceful arc.

"NOO!" Silver screamed. The guard hit Silver with the back of his gun, causing him to slump forward. A sigh of relief escaped Clair as she sheathed her sword. "He has been a pain for who knows how long-" Giovanni cut Clair off by turning towards the guard and clearing his throat.

"Put Silver in the cage," the guard, James, picked up Silver and locked him up. Unbeknownst to Giovanni and Clair, the guard slipped a note into Silver's hand before placing him in the cage "Let's go, Clair, we have a few guests to greet" Clair and Giovanni left the champions chamber, slamming the door on the way out.

After a few minutes...

Silver's gunmetal gray eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around. He was in one of the champions chambers. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Silvers gaze locked on the person sprawled out on the floor, crimson flowing from him like a river. His vibrant gold eyes were glazed over, but wide with surprise. Silver clenched his fist, only to feel the piece of paper that was in his grasp. He skimmed through the paper and then glared at the guard.

"Let me out," Silver ordered through gritted teeth. The guard looked dumbfounded at Silver.

"Wait what?"

"I said let me out you bastard!" He roared. The guard scanned the room for any witnesses before letting Silver out. Silver immediately ran to where Gold was. He pulled the body of his best friend into his lap. All this time, he had really still been alive. He had been standing there, right in front of him just mere minutes before. Seeing him this still was unnerving for Silver. Which led Silver to a different thought, he could've prevented this if he had not been too late. Tears flowed from his eyes as he hugged the soulless body of his best friend, his first friend. The first person to look at him for who he was, not how he was raised or his lineage. Anger surged through him as he remembered his father and the events that happened earlier. Silver turned towards the guard. His eyes were red from crying but were now burning with rage.

"Where is He?" Silver glowered, his body shaking with sobs. James walked over to them.

"He is waiting for your friends to try to rescue you. He and Clair planned to kill them all when they get here." James explained. "Grab your friend and let's go," Silver grabbed Gold's frail frame and walked with James from the chamber. There was only one thing running through his mind. Revenge.


	23. -Chapter 22-

She tossed a Pokeball into the sky, out from it emerged Charizard. Two guards walked into the room, I noted that each had a Pokeball in their hand. Blues advice echoed in my head, Clair will play dirty so be careful. He had said.

"Come out, Dragonite!" I hollered. Dragonite roared in fury, anxious to take down his master's murderer.

"So you're the girl his Pokemon went to! That won't stop me, once I finish you off, Dragonite will be where he belongs. Now Charizard, Shadow Claw!" Charizard's claw turned black before he charged at Dragonite.

"Thunder!" I commanded Dragonite. N had caught onto the guards and went with Black to stop them. Dragonite roared as electricity shocked the Charizard. I could've been hallucinating from the bright light, but Clair flinched as the electricity hit her fire flying type. Charizard roared in pain.

"Get over it!" She snapped, "use Dragon Claw!" Charizard reluctantly attacked Dragonite once more. However, it could not move its hands. The thunder paralyzed it. "Oh for crying out loud!" She tossed a Cheri Berry to her Pokemon. "Now, Dragon Claw!" She said. Charizard hit Dragonite with the super effective move. Dragonite had gone flying. He flipped mid-air and landed, standing upright.

"Nice job Dragonite!" I praised, "now, Dragon Rage!" Dragonite unleashed all the pent-up rage within him towards the Charizard, knocking it out. Black and N had defeated the guards and we're now helping Crystal with her part of the plan.

"That was just luck" Clair justified. She pulled out another Pokeball. "Blizzard!" She commanded the Pokemon that emerged. Dragonite and I braced for the attack. I looked at the Pokemon Clair had released, it was a Dragonite. When it had refused to attack my Dragonite, I realized who's Dragonite that actually was.

"What is this? Attack you damn dragon!" Clair roared at the Dragonite. Dragonite huffed and stared longingly at its sibling.

"I won't let you fight family" I mumbled as I returned Dragonite to his Pokeball. He roared in greeting to his sibling, who mewled in return.

"Backing out?" She taunted.

"No, I just refuse to have my Dragonite fight his family. It's wrong" I answered. I reached for Kingdra's Pokeball and sent her out. "Ice Beam!" Kingdra roared in excitement as it launched ice towards the Dragonite. Dragonite flew up to avoid the ice, which resulted in the back wall getting frozen.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Kingdra! Try to dodge it and use Sing!" If there's one thing about these Dragonite's Hyper Beam, it's that they almost never miss. Even if the target is moving. Kingdra sped off to avoid the Dragonite's Hyper Beam, that was following her. Kingdra squealed in fear as she approached a dead end. "Sing!" I commanded. It was risky but I had to try. Kingdra started singing and the Dragonite's hyper beam slowed down a bit as the electric dragon started to get sleepy. Kingdra maneuvered her way out of the corner and continued to sing. After what seemed like forever, the Dragonite collapsed, fast asleep.

"Damn stat moves" she grumbled. Clair returned the Dragonite to its Pokeball and sent out Her Dragonair. "Thunderbolt!" She barked. Clair's Pokemon hit my Kingdra with the super effective move. Kingdra roared in pain. However, one thunderbolt was not enough to bring her down.

"Kingdra, use Ice Beam on its horn!" I called out. If the horn was frozen, then Clair wouldn't be able to summon any more electric attacks.

"Oh no you don't" Clair growled, "Thunder Wave!" My Kingdra was now stuck, the stat moves effectively paralyzing her. "Now Dragonair, finish it with Dragon Rush" I couldn't do anything to protect Kingdra from the super effective move. She let out a small whimper before she collapsed, having run out of energy. I returned Kingdra and looked in my bag for the Pokemon I planned to send out next, being sure to not accidentally use the weapon. I had grabbed the Pokemon I was about to send out. But before I could throw the ball, Clair had made her move. She looked at her Dragonair. As if it already knew what to do, the electric dragon paralyzed me. I couldn't move a muscle, Clair was grinning wickedly at me as she approached me, her sword in hand. Internally, I was panicking. But I was not about to let her see that. "You don't live up to the expectations that come with that cloak, Little Dragon" she mocked. I wanted to argue against her, the words formed on my lips but I couldn't move to speak them. So I settled with a hateful glare. Clair laughed. "Whatever shall you do? You're at my mercy now." My fingers were wrapped around the Pokeball in my bag. I could faintly feel my fingers, all I needed to do was to click the button. Clair raised her sword high. "This battle ends here!" She roared triumphantly. My finger trembled ever so slightly. Almost there. Just as the blade pierced my skin, the button on the ball clicked. Aggron exploded out of my bag, sending the rest of my team plus my healing items, flying. A full heal had hit my hand, curing it of paralysis. With my hand now free, I doused the rest of the full heal.

"Aggron! Earthquake!" I ordered. The entire chamber shook as Aggron attacked Dragonair with the super effective move. Thankfully that was all it took to finish the Dragonair. Clair roared in frustration as she returned her Dragonair. "You want to play with Rock types? Fine, go Aerodactyl!" The fossil Pokemon roared as it emerged. "Earthquake!" Aggron braced itself as the entire chamber shook once again, this time some of the ceilings behind us came crashing down. Aggron stumbled for a little bit, but he eventually regained his composure.

"Hang on for a bit longer, Aggron! Use Rock Slide!" My Rock Steel type summoned large boulders that were aimed to come down on Aerodactyl.

"Thunder Fang!" Just as Aerodactyl bit Aggron, releasing the electricity, the boulders from rock slide came crashing down. As the dust cleared, I had realized what she planned. The Rock Slide was locked onto her Pokemon, so she ordered a move that would bring the two Pokemon in the same target range, effectively knocking both of our Pokemon. I ran to where my pokeballs landed once Aggron had emerged from my bag. While Clair had looked for which pokemon to send out, I had found both Haxorus's and Dragonite's Pokeball. "Gyarados use Dragon Pulse on that Haxourus!" Haxourus jumped up to avoid the water flying type Pokemon.

"Use X-Scissor!" I called. Haxourus's blades glowed green as she charged at the Gyarados. Gyarados roared as the attack hit it.

"Gyarados, earthquake!" The room shook for what had to be the third time. While using this move caused a lot of damage to my Dragon Pokemon, it backfired on her as chunks of the ceiling came down once again, hitting her Gyarados. After I had grabbed Haxourus, we both took cover until the earthquake finished.

"No more earthquakes, unless you want to kill the both of us," I told Clair. Clair huffed.

"Very well," she grumbled, "Waterfall!" Water came crashing down on my Pokemon and I. Although it was a bit refreshing for me, it finished off my Haxourus. I pulled out the last Pokemon I had on me.

"Hyper Beam!" I yelled. Dragonite roared, happy to be back in the fight. The Hyper Beam hit Gyarados, causing it to collapse.

"Kingdra, come out!" Clair threw out her water dragon type. "This is getting too close for comfort" she mumbled. "Dragon Breath!" Kingdra neighed as it attacked Dragonite with the dragon fire.

"Be careful Dragonite!" I yelled. I looked around at the arena, chunks of the ceiling were everywhere. Above me was now revealing the pinkish color of a sky during sunset. An idea formed in my mind. "Fly up! And get ready to attack!" Dragonite complied with my order. However before I could tell him to use the ceiling chunks to attack with Draco Meteor, the wall next to us shattered. A person went flying from it and landed right in the middle of the battle. "Ghetsis?"

Silvers POV

"This way," James whispered. The both of them walked up the steps into the hall of fame. Once inside, James closed the doors behind them. Silver placed Gold on the ground and scanned the room for Giovanni.

"He isn't here, why the lie?" He grumbled.

"You cannot fight a Pokemon trainer without any pokemon. Use the code on the paper and go to that PC." James answered. Silver walked over and began to withdraw his team. Before he could get out Gyarados, a familiar clicking noise was heard behind him. He turned around to see a gun pointed at him, and the person holding it was just the person he wanted to see.

"Silver, get away from the PC," Giovanni ordered. Silver whipped his head around and faced him.

"No," was all he said.

"Boy, it would be in your best interest to listen to me," he growled.

"Why?" Silver snapped back. "You have nothing to hold against me. You brought me here against my will and killed my best friend right in front of me." The familiar ping noise from the PC indicated that the last Pokemon had been withdrawn. Silver grabbed the Pokeball from the machine. "Arceus be dammed if I'm gonna listen to you!"


	24. -Chapter 23-

Crystal's POV

" Absolutely not," N refused.

"I can handle rescuing Silver on my own" I protested.

"And if Silver is crazy like Clair is? Then what? You face the both of them at the same time" He argued. I glared at him.

"Guys," Iris spoke up, "fighting each other isn't going to do much. N, you could help Crystal find Silver and, if it comes down to it, fight him as well. Black and I will take care of Clair and anyone else that gets in the way."

"And if we are about to die?" Black asked.

"Since we're splitting up," I handed Crystal one of the Pokeballs we found in Tohjo Falls. "That weapon is our last resort since we don't know what exactly it does. If you find yourself in an impossible situation, throw this and run. Agreed?" The three of us exchanged glances.

"Agreed" we replied.

As Iris fought Clair, Crystal made her way to the cell she saw in the corner of the room. N and Black had gotten a little sidetracked with two grunts that had tried to attack Iris from behind. She checked the cell to see if Silver or anyone else they kidnapped was in here. It was of no use. The cell was empty. Crystal left the cell, the familiar glow of a teleporting Pokemon. Standing in front of her was Mewtwo.

"Greetings Crystal," Mewtwo said.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Come with me, I know where your friends are" N handed something to Black before making his way over to us. He saw something that made his eyes go wide. He pulled out a Pokeball and went towards what he was looking at. So much for sticking to the plan.

"Are you certain you know?" Mewtwo nodded. The psychic Pokemon led Crystal into the one room here that she had never seen before, the Hall of Fame. When the both of them arrived, they were met with a standoff. Giovanni stood in front of Silver, who's Gyarados coiled around him.

"Go!" Silver ordered the water flying pokemon. Gyarados charged at the team rocket boss but was met with the Claws of Nidoqueen. A grunt nearby tried to jump Giovanni from behind. Crystal realized that the grunt was James, the man that lost his beloved because of Team Rocket. Giovanni caught James before he could shoot him. He then removed the safety of his own gun and took aim at James. Had it bit been for Mewtwo steering the bullet away, he would have died.

"Mewtwo" Giovanni growled. Mewtwo glared at Giovanni.

"Hello to you too, tyrant" it scowled. Mewtwo summoned its spoon-like staff and attacked Giovanni. Crystal ran to Silver. His eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying?

"Are you okay?" She asked. He stared at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"You're seriously asking me that? I've only been here like, a day?" He said, his voice shakey.

"I have my reasons," the two of them stared at each other before Silver looked away from her eyes.

"There's something that you should see," Silver grabbed Crystal's hand. What he led her to made her heart sink. The noise of the battle surrounding Crystal faded. It was as if someone dunked her in the cold waters of the Lake of Rage, she felt numb.

"Did this just happen?" She croaked, her eyes never leaving the unmoving body of her boyfriend. Silver nodded solemnly.

"It happened right in front of me," he answered. All this time she had been right. All this time he had truly been alive. They had just been too late. Anger swelled up inside of her. However, before she could say anything, Mewtwo went flying into the nearby wall. Silver glared at the Pokemon that threw Mewtwo before pulling out his own and charging at it.

"I'm sorry Gold," she mumbled. She turned to where the battle was ensuing. Silver and Mewtwo had teamed up to defeat Giovanni. Crystal sent out Xatu. Having had enough of this, Giovanni pulled out his gun once again and took a shot at Mewtwo, which he easily deflected before sending it back the way it came. Giovanni ducked as the bullet flew towards him. The Team Rocket boss had his entire team out, leaving each of them to deal with three Pokemon at once. I already lost one friend today. I am not about to lose another! She thought. She sent out Meganium and joined Silver and Mewtwo. Nidoking and Marowak growled viciously as they charged at Meganium and Smoochum. This is it...

N's POV

I handed Reshiram to Black and made my way towards Crystal. Before I reached her, I noticed a familiar set of eyes glaring at me. My eyes widened as I realized who exactly was here.

"Well, if it isn't the freak without a human heart, N" he sneered. He had been in the room next to the chamber, just watching the whole time. But I knew better.

"Why are you here, Ghetsis?" I asked. Ghetsis smiled at me.

"For team plasma of course, not that you would care. You abandoned your people in their time of need" he pulled out a Pokeball. "You need to be taught a lesson for your negligence" He threw the Pokeball and from it emerged Hydreigon. I sent out Vanilluxe in order to make this as quick as possible.

"They are not my people, they are their own people. I didn't believe in what we were doing any more" I justified, "you didn't believe in the truth behind it either! You never believed in it, to begin with, you used me for your own selfish gain!" Ghetsis chuckled.

"You still would've gotten what you wanted regardless", he said.

"Hail", I said my voice void of emotion. Ice started raining down on us. The Hydreigon roared as the hail froze one of its heads.

"Fire Blast! And don't just aim for the pokemon" he snarled. The two heads that were not frozen launched fire at Vanilluxe and I. Despite my injured arm, I reached out for my ice type Pokemon, attempting to shield it from the dragon's fire. Right before the fire could hit us, it was met with a powerful surge of water. Samurott was standing proudly behind me with his owner, who tipped his hat in greeting.

"You!?" Ghetsis glowered.

"Yes, me" Black agreed. "Thanks for making it easier to find you, by the way"

"I won't let you interfere with my plans again! Hydreigon, Focus Blast!" He shrieked.

"Samurott make it lose its focus! Use Aqua Tail!" Black ordered. Samurott turned and whacked the Hydreigon with its tail, causing it to flinch and lose some of its health. "Now! Ice beam!" Black's Pokemon complied and blasted the normal dragon type with ice. The Hydreigon collapsed from fatigue. "So, what brings you to Johto?" Ghetsis returned his Dragon Pokemon.

"Why, the same ambitions as in Unova. But I figured a mere businessman would be much easier to manipulate than a naïve little freak who lacks a human heart." The playful demeanor Black had vanished and was replaced with one of hate and anger. If looks could kill, Ghetsis would have been dead ten times over by now.

"N is no freak," Black argued, "he is a human just like the rest of us." He's defending me, why?

"No real human can talk to a Pokemon!" Samurott flinched from how loud his voice was. He regained his composure before continuing, "And you speak as if you admire him"

"Of course I admire him" Black's face went as red as his cap but he still kept going. "He is the kindest person I've ever met and you have no right to call him out for being different." My eyes widened at what Black had said. He admires me??

"What he is isn't human" Ghetsis protested. He let out a sigh of irritation. "There is no point in dealing with your children when I can end this quickly" before anybody could do anything, Ghetsis had pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Black. However, when Black had opened his eyes and realized he was still alive, he saw what had happened. Samurott had taken the shot for him.

"NO!" Black shrieked. Ghetsis started laughing at the scene in front of him. Black glared at him. "How dare you," He walked closer to Ghetsis, who had stopped laughing and started backing away. Something inside of Black's bag trembled. I scrambled for Samurott, as I knew exactly what was going to come out. "If anything, you are the one who lacks a human heart because NO HUMAN WOULD HURT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!!" My guess proved true as Reshiram emerged from Black's bag. The truth Black believed in was stronger than the one I believed in, which caused Reshiram to respond to him as well. It was true, he is a Hero of Truth. Ghetsis was against the wall with nowhere to go.

"Well, what a surprise. The legendary dragon, Reshiram" Ghetsis chuckled.

"Fusion Flare" was all Black said after.


	25. -What happened to Clair-

Hello!! I apologize this is not an actual chapter. But I figured that people would want to know what happened.

She struggled against the two admins restraining her. She wasn't back at full strength yet, whatever that psychic Pokemon hit her with was really powerful. They had made sure that her Pokemon were taken from her. The two admins, Petrel and Proton, strapped Clair to a chair in their small hideout in a Mahogany town store. The second they were sure that Clair wouldn't hurt them, they let go.

"Why don't you fight me like a man would?!" She roared, "No, team rocket is made up of cowards, the lowest people in the region, the people who resort to dishonorable means to get what they want" Proton and Petrel glanced at Clair with an insulted look on their faces. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She mocked them.

"Yeah, you did," Proton said, hurt filling his voice.

"GOOD!" She bellowed. It was super effective. Petrel and Proton flinched.

"You know, when she isn't trying to kill ya, she seems kinda cute" Petrel whispered.

"Too bad she wants to kill us then" Proton snapped. Clair growled at the both of them. "Oh shut up would you?" She struggled against the belts holding her down, earning a squeak from Petrel.

"Gentlemen," Archer walked into the holding cell. "And if it isn't Blackthorns most headstrong gym leader" he sneered at Clair.

"And if it isn't Team Rockets most idiotic admin, so tell me, still healing up from when those kids kicked your ass?" Proton and Petrel snickered, earning a glare from Archer.

"You are in no position to address me like that," Archer fumed, " I will forgive it this time, next time I won't be as merciful"

"Like I'm scared of some team rocket boss wannabe" Archer had lost his cool and slapped Clair.

"By the time Giovanni is done with you, you will be begging that it was just me" he hissed in her ear.

"I'll be long gone before I'm begging for mercy from you" Proton and Petrel burst out laughing.

"You actually think the champion will come for you?" Petrel said between laughs.

"If anything, we did him a favor taking you" Proton added, leaning closer to her. Clair spat right in his face. "Why you little b-"

"Gentlemen, please leave us" Giovanni demanded as he walked in. The three admins glared at Clair as they trudged out of the room. "Glad to see Mewtwo did not kill you, Clair, I don't like wasting valuable people"

"What value do I have to you?" She snapped.

"Many. There's leverage, should the champion come for you, not to mention the mere information you have on the champion. You know practically everything there is to know about Champion Lance. Imagine what Team Rocket could do with that valuable information."

"As if I'd give it to you"

"Don't worry about that, you will give me what I want. I am a patient man, I'm willing to wait." He walked over to a countertop where a remote laid. "But for now, let's start at 10 milliamperes" Giovanni clicked the button. Electricity coursed through Clair's bindings, electrocuting her. She couldn't feel her muscles at all. However, she didn't give Giovanni the satisfaction of seeing her scream. Pull through this, Clair, your family will come for you she thought. After a while, Giovanni hit the button once again, ceasing the electricity's travel.

"I-is that all you got?" She arrogantly stammered.

"Oh no, we have so much for you to do here," Giovanni said darkly. "For now, you should have a little rest" He pulled out a syringe and walked over to Clair. Upon seeing the needle, She continued to struggle against her restraints but to no avail. Giovanni injected the contents of the syringe into Clair.

"You won't get away with this" Clair mumbled sleepily. The last thing Clair heard was Giovanni's arrogant tone.

"But I already did."

She was all alone, the room she was standing in was lit with only a single, flickering lightbulb. Directly below it stood a familiar figure.

"Grandfather!" Clair exclaimed happily. Her grandfather, the Dragon Elder, turned to face her. When their eyes met, all Clair could see in them was hatred and betrayal.

"You are not fit to be a dragon master, and you never will be!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Clair jumped from the harshness of his voice. "If you come anywhere near the Dragons Den, it will not be pleasant." The scene changed. In her Grandfathers place stood Lance, her cousin and childhood companion. A malicious smirk plastered on him.

"Clair, Clair, Clair," he sighed, a hint of amusement in his voice. "This is why you won't ever become a better trainer, you stubborn, headstrong and never accept defeat. I'm gonna just keep going higher and where will you be? Stuck in the den forever, because of your incompetence"

"That isn't true!" Clair roared at him. The scene changed again. She was now standing in her gym, he Kingdra collapsed in front of her. Standing over it was a Typlosion with their overconfident trainer.

"And everyone said that 'Clair is a force to be reckoned with', I beat her with my fire type! Up top buddy!" He high fives his Typlosion. "She wasn't that strong, I bet even Whitney gave us more of a fight"

"How dare you!" She hollered. Many scenes flashed by her, from the league revoking her status as a gym leader, to being kicked out of Blackthorn city, to her Pokemon killing her family. "No, no, nononono, NO!" She gasped. Her eyes opened and Clair let out a sigh of relief, it had just been a dream. She was still strapped to a chair, however, there was nobody guarding the doors. After taking a deep breath to calm herself from that nightmare, Clair flipped her hair so it was in her face. She looked around in her hair until she had found what she was looking for, a loose Bobby pin. She grabbed the Bobby pin and began picking the lock on her restraints. When the Bobby pin had lifted the last groove in the lock, she removed the lock and the restraints. Clair was gonna show them all, she didn't need a savior. She was her own savior. She got up and quietly made her way towards the door. Once she had left the room she was in, she exhaled in relief. "Now, where did they put my Pokemon?" She mumbled. She walked past what she assumed was a break room, most of the grunts were in there doing Arceus knows what. Clair kept going. After a while of aimless walking, Clair stumbled upon a PC. "Finally," she booted up the PC and began the search for her Pokemon. "There you are, girl" she smiled as she withdrew Kingdra and put the water dragons Pokeball in her pocket. Before she could withdraw the rest of her team, an alarm blared. "Well, shit" she stealthily exited the PC room and made her way through the hall.

"There she is, get her!" Clair released Kingdra and froze the grunt that had yelled. She took off running in the other direction, Kingdra by her side. She was almost to the exit! She could see the familiar back wall of Mahogany towns store. Before she could reach it, her Kingdra screeched in pain. Clair turned back to see Kingdra, being held by the neck by none other than Giovanni himself.

"Put her down!" Clair yelled. Giovanni sighed.

"Clair, your compassion for Pokemon is what makes you weak, it will get you killed. If you had not stopped to rescue Kingdra, you probably would be well on your way to your cousin." Clair stared at him, dumbfounded.

"That isn't true! Compassion is what fuels a Pokemon's ability, they are our friends, they're there for you when others are not"

"Is that what you really think?" He dropped Kingdra. Clair rushed to grab her Pokemon. She stood confidently.

"That's what I know" Clair answered.

"We'll see if you still think like this by the time I'm done with you" Giovanni snapped. "Petrel, Proton put her back in the damn chair" It was a repeat of earlier, she struggled against Proton and Petrel, who had sent out their Pokemon to help restrain her. Once she was successfully restrained and Kingdra was placed back in the PC, Giovanni had walked back in. "Let's see how you fare against 50 milliamperes" he spun the dial on the remote. Electricity jolted through her as she bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. After three hours of excruciating pain, Giovanni turned off the machine. "Petrel, bring me the syringe" Petrel stumbled into the room with the same syringe from before.

"What is this?" She asked as Giovanni removed the cap.

"You're familiar with the psychic type move known as Nightmare?" Clair slowly nodded as she realized where this was headed. "We managed to make a version of it to be administered on humans" He injected Clair with the syringe. "Enjoy it" That became Clair's daily cycle for the next four months. After the third month, she gave up trying to escape, she couldn't handle the torture. Every night, she faced her worst nightmares. Every day, she suffered from this damn chair. It went up each time she resisted him. At this point, she was being dealt nearly 1000 milliamperes a day. It was one night when Giovanni had come to give her the nightmare fuel, as she called it when she had finally cracked.

"No more, please" Clair cried. A wicked smile spread upon Giovanni's face.

"Begging for mercy?" Giovanni asked. She nodded. "Tell me, what are Pokemon to you?"

"They're my partners," she said instantly. "We stick together because of our bond" the smile disappeared from Giovanni's face. He injected Clair once again. She cried out in pain.

One month later...

"Hello Clair," Giovanni greeted as he walked into her room. Her face was a blank slate. She was panting, hate was the only thing he could see in her eyes. "Now I will ask you again, what are Pokemon to you?" Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Tools, weapons of mass destruction that help people in the world get what they want" she answered with the same confidence that's she had saying the exact opposite. Giovanni smiled. He finally broke her.

10 milliamps cause you to lose control of your muscles and the pain from the shock is actually felt.

50-150 milliamps cause respiratory arrest (meaning you can't breathe) and your muscles contract.

1000 milliamps (1 amp) causes nerve damage and your heart to beat out of rhythm. It's highly possible to die at this point.


	26. -Chapter 24-

Silver's POV

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" I ordered. My starter Pokemon launched the attack at the incoming Ryhorn. Giovanni stood behind his team, commanding their attacks. Crystal and Mewtwo were right by me, each fighting some of his team. "Kingdra, Brine!" My two water Pokemon finished off Rhyhorn right as Rhydon took its place. The horn on its head started spinning as it charged at Kingdra. Horn drill I realized. "Careful Kingdra!" I faced Giovanni who was watching my battle with a look of interest.

"Rhydon, Body Slam!" Giovanni ordered. The ground type Pokemon charged at Feraligatr and slammed him into the wall, leaving a small crater where he had been.

"Feraligatr are you okay?" Feraligatr roared in confirmation. "Alright then! Use Ice Fang!" The razor sharp teeth on my Feraligatr glowed a light blue as he bit the Rhydon, effectively freezing its back. I remembered some advice a friend had told me a while back, something along the lines of affection improves results. "Excellent!" I praised Feraligatr.

"Stop fooling around Rhydon! Use earthquake!" The Hall of Fame shook as Rhydon use the ground type move. A gigantic crack sprouted from the crater Feraligatr made earlier, reaching the ceiling. My Pokemon shielded themselves from any extreme damage.

"Kingdra, Twister!" Kingdra roared as it sent a mini tornado towards Rhydon and Giovanni. He put his hands up to block any debris that came hurtling towards him while his Pokemon took on most of the attack.

"Why do you continue to fight me?" He asked as Rhydon tackled my Feraligatr.

"As long as I'm breathing, I will stop Team Rocket. What you're doing to everyone here, what you did to Gold, to Mewtwo, to me, it's wrong! What you're doing to Johto as a whole, it's all wrong!" I answered. "And I intend to right those wrongs. Kingdra, help Feraligatr!" Kingdra blasted Rhydon with water, sending it flying into the Dugtrio Mewtwo was fighting. Feraligatr roared in thanks at my Kingdra, who squealed in return.

"Being compassionate to your Pokemon like that will only get you hurt, or even killed. They are tools, nothing more, nothing less and should be treated as such" He informed me. Since it was his opinion I chose to not give a shit. "Maneuver 8!" Giovanni had yelled at his Pokemon. His Pokemon that haven't fainted yet, attacked. Some of them used earthquake while others used rock type moves all at once. Once the dust cleared, I realized that we were not even touched.

"Giovanni left the room" Mewtwo informed me after lowering its protective barrier. That maneuver was to cover his escape. Coward.

"Silver! Don't let him get away, we will finish things here" Crystal said as she sent out a third Pokemon. As much as I didn't want to leave Crystal by herself, I knew that the Pokemon were weak from getting hit with their own attacks, she'll be here in no time. I nodded and headed to the Champions Chamber.

Iris POV

The Ex-Team Plasma sage staggered to his feet. Clair and Iris were both confused as to what the heck was going on. However, Iris's confusion disappeared the moment she saw Reshiram come from the same hole Ghetsis flew in from. Clair's jaw dropped as she gazed at the legendary Pokemon. And on the Fire Dragon's back was Black. She roared, feeding off of Blacks anger. Why was he angry?

"Iris!" A voice called. She turned to see N follow them out the hole, in his arms was Samurott. She was bleeding a lot. That's why Black's mad. Iris had realized. "The thing! Use it now!" She immediately ran and picked up the remaining members of her team plus the weapon. After she placed her team in the hood of her cloak, she pulled out the weapon Pokeball. Once Iris had thrown it, she realized what the rest of the writing on the ball was. Everything and everyone near it will become frozen in ice. The ice slowly spread throughout the chamber.

"Dragonite, I need a lift please!" She yelled as the ice started creeping up on her. Dragonite swooped down and grabbed her, just as the place Iris had been standing became covered in ice. Clair did not notice the ice until it bound her in place, but she had been able to free her upper body. Reshiram hovered above the ground. Ghetsis had backed away from Black, fear etched across his features.

"Um, Black?" N said worriedly. The ice had slowly started spreading up his leg. Black's eyes widened when he saw the ice spreading onto his significant othe- friend.

"Reshiram, turn your tail towards N, we need to melt that ice!" Black ordered. Reshiram looked at Black questioningly before complying. Once the ice on N melted, Black helped N and his Samurott into Reshiram. "How is she?" He asked, gesturing to his starter Pokemon.

"She's bleeding a lot, I'm not sure she'll make it" N answered solemnly. Black turned towards Ghetsis and sent out his Emboar to restrain him. Clair was still stuck in the ice. Iris' eyes widened at the realization of the opportunity she had. Her Kingdra was just hovering nearby.

"Dragonite, finish it with Thunder!" Iris yelled as she pointed at the Kingdra. Dragonite roared and hit Kingdra with the super effective move, causing the Pokemon to faint. The fact that the weapon covered the entire chamber in ice significantly weakened both of their Pokemon, it was just a matter of who attacked first in order to declare a winner. As Kingdra roared in pain, Clair had realized what just happened.

"No! How is this possible?!" She screamed, tugging at her hair. "How could I lose to a mere child?!" Iris narrowed her eyes at Clair. "My Pokemon are more powerful, their levels are higher! How did this happen?! How did...?" Her voice faded and was replaced with a horrified look.

"Don't you remember what the Dragon Elder taught us?" Iris asked the elder Dragon Tamer. "It never matters about the level, a level 20 Dratini can do the same damage as a level 70 Dragonite if treated the right way." She answered as she hugged Dragonite. Before Clair could say anything, someone came out from the Hall of Fame. Iris's heart skipped a beat as the boss of Team Rocket faced the both of them. Clair looked away and mumbled what Iris assumed was a prayer. When he saw the fainted Pokemon, he pieced together what had happened.

"Clair? That isn't your Pokemon. Right?" He said in a threatening tone. Clair looked down at her feet, like a kid who did the exact opposite of what their mom said. Before any of them knew what was happening, a sickening crack echoed through the room. Giovanni stood in front of Clair, who was on the ground. A hand was cupped over her left cheek. "I gave you the highest position in all of Johto, I made you powerful, stronger than you could have ever been and what do you do? You lose to a damn child. Clair had freed herself from the ice and slowly backed away from Giovanni, fear evident in all her features. "It would be understandable if it had been Silver, or that girl he is always with, or maybe even that boy who can't shut up. But you lost to some girl I've never even heard of! How?-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Dragonite. "Aah, the one Dragonite that escaped you. How ironic"

"What are you gonna do?" Clair asked, her voice laced with terror. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Despite everything that Clair had done against her, Iris couldn't help but feel bad for the older dragon tamer.

"You have become too unreliable these past few weeks, and losing the title was the last straw. Goodbye Clair-" he reached for his gun, which was not in its holster. Clair opened her eyes to see that Giovanni had not shot her and that he didn't even have his gun.

"Looking for this?" Silver asked, twirling the gun between his fingers.

"How did you!?-" he started. A creepy and unsettling grin spread across Silvers' face.

"No matter what, you can't escape fate," he aimed the gun at Giovanni, earning a few gasps from the people present.

"You won't do it." Giovanni taunted, "you're much too weak to do it again, especially since the guilt of the last one is eating you alive" Silvers grip on the gun wavered as he remembered what had happened to Petrel.

"Don't do it, Silver!" N yelled, "He isn't worth it! " The room around them started crumbling slowly. Crystal ran into the room, her Pokemon holding onto who Iris could only assume was Gold, the kid Silver told her about.

"Why the hell not?! After all that he's done, after everything that's happened, he deserves this! All the people he's killed, all the Pokemon that he hurt..." His voice trailed off, as of he was reminiscing a sad memory. "And there is a difference between us, you don't care for anything or anyone. You don't value Pokemon or even humans for that matter." Silver slowly lowered the gun. "That's why I will never be like you, they mean the world to me" He pulled the trigger, aiming at Giovanni's leg so that he couldn't run away. He bit his lips to avoid yelling.

"Good. You're not yelling," a voice called, "Makes things a lot more pleasing to the ears." A familiar staff popped out of Giovanni's chest.

"Mewtwo?" Black gasped. Mewtwo pulled his staff from Giovanni who was gasping for air but to no avail. He slumped to the ground in a loud heap.

"Greetings Black, Iris" Mewtwo looked at the two of them. Silver dropped the gun and ran to where Crystal stood. Crystal unexpectedly embraced him in a hug. Iris turned towards Clair, who had not moved since Giovanni tried to kill her.

"You have a lot to answer for, Clair," Iris told her. She put a hand out to help her up. Clair flinched.

"Please no," she mumbled towards her. Her eyes were broken and filled with fear.

"Giovanni is gone, why are you scared?"

"I'll be good, just please don't put me in the chair again! Please!" Before Iris could ask what was Clair talking about, the part of the ceiling that had not fallen during Clair and Iris's battle had fallen now. Soon after, the rest of the Plateau started crumbling.

"We need to leave!" Black yelled over the noise. Reshiram reluctantly grabbed Ghetsis (who had been looking for a way to escape) and flew out from the open ceiling. Silver and Crystal teleported out with Mewtwo. The exits were soon covered by debris. Meaning the only way out was up. Iris put her hand out again.

"Leave me" was all she said. Iris wanted to argue with her on this. "Go Away!" She yelled at Dragonite, who eyed her suspiciously. Clair slipped her team into the hood of Iris's cloak. "Just, go." She whimpered out, curling into a ball. Dragonite flew out of the building, (not wanting to put his friend in danger) just as the League came crashing down.

Wow, I did it! My goal was to finish the story by my birthday. And I did!! Well... Technically. We still got the epilogue next week and a little surprise for you all!!


	27. -OG Epilogue-

This is the OG epilogue. Pretty much the only difference here is that Gold is still alive. This is probably how it would have ended should I had chosen to keep Gold alive.

"I'm coming to you live from what remains of the Indigo Plateau. This is Goldenrod City news! While not many people know what happened here, a few witnesses managed to provide us with enough information to figure it out! Sources say that in the rubble of the league, two body's were found. One rumored to be the man in charge of Team Rocket and the other being the former Johto Champion herself. The first person we interviewed was Olivine City's gym leader, Jasmine. This is what she had told us.

'The gym leaders of both Johto and Kanto came together to finish off Team Rocket, however, we only dealt with the army on the outside. It was the actions of five incredibly talented children that have gotten rid of Team Rocket once and for all..."

3 weeks later...

I was standing by a grave that was behind the league. I placed a rose on it.

"Hey, I followed in your steps," I said, "We got rid of Team Rocket once and for all, and I became champion." I smiled.

Flashback...

"Hey Iris," Karen greeted as she walked into the room in the Pokemon center I was in. "How's the injury?"

"Hey" I smiled at her while stroking Kingdra. "And it is getting better, I can move it without breaking the stitches."

"Excellent" Karen smiled back. "Just wanted to tell you congrats on the new position"

"What?" I said.

"I don't know what you're confused about. You beat the league and its champion. That means you're the champion. Unless you don't want to,"

"Um... Can I have some time to think about it?" She nodded and headed out.

Later...

"Champion?!" Black practically yelled. I nodded. "Iris, you should do it. You earned it after all"

"But I won't be able to see you as much and-"

"This league is for both Kanto and Johto, I already have one badge under my belt. You're gonna see me again, and being a champion doesn't mean your stuck here, we can always meet up."

"You sure I should go for it?"

"Of course, it will make it easier for me to take your spot" he laughed. I playfully punched him in the arm.

End of Flashback.

"Iris!" I turned to see Black running up to me.

"Hey," I grinned.

"You coming?- hey, what's this?" He looked down at the grave.

"Will made it a few years back, for..."

"Lance?" Black guessed, cutting me off.

"Yeah"

"Huge fan of you," he said to the grave. He pulled out an empty Pokeball and placed it. We sat by the grave in silence for a while.

"How's Samurott?" I asked.

"I nearly lost her, N and I made it to the health center just in time. She's recovering but she's not gonna be able to battle for a while" He informed me. "Speaking of battles, ready to go?" I nodded.

After a short walk...

"Psyshock!" Black yelled. Arcanine dashed away from Murshana's. "You can't keep dodging forever!" He said exasperatedly.

"Use your brain, Black, have you figured out the pattern yet?" Blue devilishly smiled. "Arcanine! Roar!" Murshana was sent flying and in its place stood Emboar. Black had gone to Viridian city to take on Blue. I had agreed to go with him as support (and to prevent him from fanboying in front of him.) It wasn't going too well in his favor, especially with his Samurott still recovering.

"Fight fire with fire! Nice!" Black was giddy. "

"Come on Black! You got this!" I yelled. N walked in, looking slightly horrified. "Everything okay? Are Gold and Silver...?"

"Silver is fine, Gold is still resting up, but his fever went away. As to why I'm horrified, Crystal had me call White" I stifled a laugh, but he still heard it. "You suck, Iris"

"Sorry, N, how did it go?"

"Terrifying! Black was right, she was gonna kill me" Black's Emboar had managed to finish off Blue's Arcanine. Blue sent out Blastoise to finish off Emboar. "She freaked when she heard what happened here"

"Yep, that's White" I smiled, "how's your arm by the way?"

"Can't use it for another week or so" he held up the cast that had taken the place of my scarf. "Also, I heard you're champion now,"

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head. Blastoise sent Emboar flying, knocking it out completely. Black sighed as he returned his firefighting type and sent out Joltik.

"Congratulations by the way," N told me.

"Hm? Oh, thanks!" I grinned. "By the way, Black took this off of Ghetsis before he arrested him" I handed him a Pokeball. "He was gonna try to freeze all of Unova so he could rule it, can you believe how dumb he is?" N chuckled at my explanation.

"How could he rule it if nobody was alive?" He looked in the Pokeball. The Pokemon inside roared, but it was not very audible. "Hello to you too Kyurem" he smiled.

"If you had sent out a Pikachu, I would've probably kicked you out," Blue told him.

"Why?"

"Almost every person in Kanto uses a freaking Pikachu because of that Ash kid on tv."

"Yeah, I heard about him," Black explained, "steals my sister's viewers most of the time"

"Let me guess, your sister is White? The young lady in charge of pokestar studios?"

"Yeah," Black answered, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. I have a friend who's a huge fan of her work, it's really adorable when she starts squealing" he chuckled.

"So, Black told me that you two are going to explore Kanto together," I told N.

"Yeah, because technically Reshiam listens to both of us and it would be rude of me to take his Pokemon" his face turned red as he answered me.

"Yeah, that's the only reason" I replied sarcastically. I looked to where Black and Blue were battling, Joltik had Blastoise cornered and used a discharge, finishing off the turtle Pokemon.

"Excellent job, Black," he praised as he returned his Pokemon. He pulled something from his pocket. "Not many trainers get this badge, wear it with pride" he tossed Black the earth badge. He fumbled to catch it.

"Thanks, Senior Blue" he stammered as he finally caught it. Blue smiled at him before going and healing up his team.

"Need to heal your team?" He offered.

"Yea" Black smiled back. He walked up to the healing machine and put his team in. "Don't scream, Black, don't you dare scream" he mumbled to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Blue was still behind him, trying his best not to laugh. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh good, you guys are done," Green had walked in with Silver, Crystal, and Gold. Green flung herself onto Blue and gave him what I could only assume to be a hello kiss. They are a cute couple.

"Glad to see you up and about," Blue told Gold.

"It was better when he was asleep" Silver mumbled. "A few weeks and I'm already tired of his damn voice"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gold argued, having heard him.

"Well-"

"Hey, guys" Crystal greeted, cutting their argument. She was met with a chorus of hi's. "Iris, you ready?"

"Ready for?" Silver stepped up, a smile on his face and a Pokeball in his hand.

"Well Johto has a new Champion, and I already have all eight badges and I have beat the elite four. So I figured that I could take on the Champion unless she's too scared to face me?"

The six of us headed to the newly rebuilt Johto League where I walked up to the Champion's throne. Silver stood in front of me. Crystal, N, and Gold went to the edges of the battle area. Black was in the center.

"In this corner, we have the challenger! He's a super tough, super serious and super talented!" Black introduced over dramatically. "Give it up for Silver!" Crystal and Gold laughed at Black's antics and applauded Silver. N just smiled, his cheeks flushed red as he looked at Black. "And in this corner, we have the newest champion to take the throne! But the question is, can she defend it? Let's give it up for The Last Dragon Master! It's Iris!" He announced. I burst out laughing at Black's introduction. "Trainers, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Silver answered. He sent out his Weavile. I sent out my Kingdra.

"Let's do this" I answered.

"Let the battle begin!"


	28. The Actual Epilogue

This. Is. It. The final chapter of The Last Dragon Master! Cheers!

"This is goldenrod city news live! I'm here outside of what remains of the Johto league where five incredibly talented children have vanquished Team Rocket once and for all..." His steel blue eyes widened at the news announcement. A broad grin spread across the face of a man that was watching the newscast. Finally. Someone finally did it. He got up from his chair and walked outside to where two Team Rocket Grunts always stood, mainly to make sure that he doesn't do anything to stop them.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guard scowled.

"Apologies gentlemen, but I'm afraid your services are no longer needed. Now leave," the man pulled out a Pokeball, releasing Metagross who effectively kicked the grunts out of his region. It was not just only him, people all over were attacking Team Rocket Grunts put there to keep them in place. It was quite a beautiful sight.

Elsewhere...

"We're gonna be late!" Black yelled. Iris and N hurried after their comrade as he sprinted through the colorful city.

"I still don't know why you're doing this now," N stated. "Isn't this the last gym you face before taking on the league?"

"Exactly why everything will be much easier for me if I beat him now, rather than later," Black explained. He turned towards Iris. "Plus, it will be faster for me to take your spot," It had been three weeks since the fall of the Johto League, once it was announced that Team Rocket has been disbanded, people rushed to PCs and took back their friends. The other members of Team Rocket in Johto had tried to escape but were ultimately caught by a team of Police and the remaining gym leaders.

"And we are going to make sure that he doesn't make a fool of himself. But if he does, then our purpose is to get a video of it," Iris joked. Black stuck his tongue out at Iris. Black skidded to a halt as he had reached the glass door of Viridian City gym.

"This is it guys, my hardest battle yet," Iris snorted at Blacks overdramatic behavior.

"Nope, he was your hardest battle," Iris pointed at N, who was conversing with a small Ratatta they had followed him here.

"What are we talking about?" N asked, confused.

"The past," Black answered. N shivered as he remembered his own past.

"So... Ready Black?" Iris asked, changing the subject. A smile spread across Blacks features.

"Let's do this!"

"He was right there, Crys" Silver said, his face buried in his lap. "I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything," After parting from their friends in Viridian city,the duo headed back to New Bark Town and buried their friend.The wild Pokemon that had been locked up had all been released and were now roaming about.

"This was not your fault," she told him. "The people responsible are dead." Despite the reassurance, Silver still felt the guilt weighing him down.

"Them being dead doesn't do much for me, or for Gold" Silver answered.

"Them being dead means that Johto is safe and free," The word still felt foreign on Crystal's tongue. For some reason, she couldn't seem to fully grasp the concept that Gold was gone. She felt that he was going to pop from nowhere and laugh at them for crying about a fake him (and get pummeled by Silver in the process.) But it didn't happen. He was really gone. Crystal hugged Silver as they mourned their best friend.

Black let out a long whistle at the sight of the newly rebuilt league.

"They really did a good job of fixing this place."

"I know right?" Iris gasped. " I'm the one everyone fights at the end and I'm intimidated by it!"

"Why don't we look inside?" N suggested. The trio walked up to the solid red doors and opened them. The elite four were not here yet, giving them a lot of time to wander around. Black grimaced when they walked into Bruno's chamber. It was set up as a wrestling ring.

"This guy was crazy you know, he wanted to kill me!" Iris and N both snickered.

"This reminds me a bit of Marshal's chamber in Unova," N added.

"He picked the design," Iris answered.

"So with that logic..." Black trailed off. Abruptly, he took off in the direction of Karen's chamber. But he didn't stop there. He skidded to a halt upon seeing the Champions chamber. "Woah," (see picture for what it looked like)

"I know right?" Iris smiled. N walked over to the balcony. Black-headed for the throne. "I knew that's what you were coming for,"

"I have to get used to it,"

"You need eight from either Johto or Kanto. And you only have two,"

"I know. That's why N and I are going to travel throughout Kanto." Iris raised an eyebrow as N walked back into the chamber.

"The both of you? Together?" Both of the boys nodded simultaneously. A small blush that appeared on Ns face was all the confirmation Iris needed.

"And just you wait, this shall be my throne one day," Black declared.

"It's funny how you said the same exact thing in Unova," Black rolled his eyes at Iris's teasing.

"Hey, guys you know what I realized?" N spoke up.

"What's up?"

"The second weapon ball, we never used it." Black and Iris exchanged glances.

"Crystal has it, I'm sure it's perfectly safe," Black said confidently. "So, Iris would you like to do me the pleasure of battling you?" Black paused for a moment before continuing, "Not for the title. But for fun" A radiant smile appeared on Iris's face. She reached for a Pokeball from her newly made pokebelt.

"Bring it on,"

Meanwhile...

She crept quietly into the nearly empty house. All that could be heard was the soft snores of two people upstairs. But that was not what she was here for.

"Where would I hide it?" She mumbled. Her Foongus squeaked in excitement. She couldn't help but chuckle at her Pokemon. It had a knack for adventure. The girl continued through the house. The quiet snores had as well. It was not until she had tripped on a bag that the snores ceased. The girl grimaced as she realized that she was about to get caught.

"Dear Lord, please help me," she prayed silently. She reached for the bag and hid behind the couch, just as footsteps echoed off the stairs.

"Who's there?" Silver barked. She held her breath. Foongus stared at her, worry filling its eyes. As he walked, she couldn't help but be worried. This was it, she realized, I'm gonna get caught and I'm gonna get arrested and I'll never see my mom again or that cute boy from school and... The footsteps went right past her. Once nobody was there, she bolted for the door. Once the door was locked behind her, she removed the hood covering her face, revealing her ocean blue eyes. She dug through the bag, despite the protest of the Pokemon inside, until she found the ball that matched the description she was given.

"Let's go foongy. We cannot keep Sage Ghetsis waiting." Whi-Two told her Pokemon before taking off into the night.

•~End~•


	29. Thanks!

If you have gotten this far, then I thank you for reading my very first original fanfiction! This took me quite a while to come up with. Now the burning question... Will there be a sequel?

The answer is...

Nope.

Not yet at least.

The reasoning is because it's getting close to AP exams and I need to be prepared. Plus I have yet to play White 2 since I no longer have a DS. :( But pretty much if I did do a sequel, it would be focused in Unova, probably about Black-2 and whi-two, also N and Black (and Iris too). Team Plasma would probably be the main enemy.

Until then...

Ciao!


End file.
